La vie n'est qu'un mensonge
by MelleMau
Summary: Bella, lycéenne quitte Phoenix du jour au lendemain. Pourquoi? La raison est simple et elle résulte en un mot, mensonge... Quand elle découvre que son père n'est pas mort et qu'elle a un frère. Elle va tout faire pour les retrouver mais le seul problème c'est qu'elle ne sait qu'une seule chose d'eux. Ils vivent à Forks. Là bas chacun à ses peurs, ses doutes mais surtout ses secrets
1. Prologue

Voici ma nouvelle fiction. Je poste un petit prologue, plus une entrée en matière qu'autre chose. Et en fonctions de vos avis je verrais si je dois continuer ou pas ! ^^

* * *

_**Prologue**_

« L'avion en direction de Seattle va bientôt décoller. »

Bella soupira avant d'entrer dans l'avion le cœur lourd. Quand l'avion décollerait elle savait qu'il serait trop tard pour reculer. Son destin, même sa vie se jouait dans ce vol. Elle avait emmené avec elle ses maigres ressources. Quelques affaires et meubles qu'elles avaient directement fait envoyer dans son nouvel appartement à Forks. Payé grâce à ses grands-parents qui la soutenaient dans son projet. C'était bien les seuls, d'ailleurs.

Prenant place dans l'avion à côté d'une jeune femme, elle sortit son Ipod. Sa playlist se mit en route et son cœur se serra quand la chanson Thriller débuta, cette musique qu'elle avait tant de fois chanté avec sa mère.

Sa mère…. Pouvait-elle encore l'appelait comme ça désormais ? Cette même femme qui était à l'origine de tous ses doutes et peines. Une larme dévala sa joue en y pensant mais elle l'essuya bien vite. Et se prépara aux longues heures de vols qui séparaient Phœnix de Seattle. Et encore Seattle n'était pas sa véritable destination. Non, elle allait emménager à Forks une petite bourgade pluvieuse de l'état de Washington.

Et tout ça pour percer un mystère, le mystère de son existence. Il y a une semaine le jour de son anniversaire le 13 septembre Bella avait découverte, que sa mère lui cachait bien des choses.

Car son père était tout sauf mort, non il était bien en vie. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose.

Elle avait aussi un frère.

Et même si elle ne connaissait rien d'eux, à part leur lieu de résidence. Elle c'était promit de tout faire pour les retrouver.

En prenant ce vol Bella ne se serait jamais imaginer que sa vie basculerait ainsi. Jamais….

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce petit prologue !

Vous voulez la suite ? Alors laissez-moi une review pour me donner votre avis.

Je dois continuer ou pas ?

Je vous promets de longs chapitres palpitants. Ça vous tente ou pas ?


	2. Une blonde pas comme les autres

**Pour les reviews, j'avais repondus pratiquement à tout, mais j'ai fais une fausse manip' et tout c'est effacé. **

**Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de tout recommencer. **

**Alors pour répondre en vitesse aux différentes, questions,. Non il n'y aura pas de vampire dans ma fic. **

**C'est un All Human. Je pense poster régulièrement si j'ai des lecteurs et si mes cours me le permettent. **

**La j'ai écris le chapitre 2 qui ets plus long que celui là. **

**Meric à tous d'avoir laisser un petit mot d'encouragement. **

**J'ai été surprise et j'ai aussitôt écris la suite. **

**Encore MERCI! :DD**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

L'avion venait d'atterrir, sur la piste d'atterrissage de Seattle. Bella grogna en jetant un coup d'œil à son hublot. De la pluie et encore de la pluie à perte de vue. Géniale pensa Bella.

Elle qui détestait ça, elle allait être servis.

Quand elle c'était renseignée sur Forks elle avait découvert, que les jours de soleil était aussi rare qu'une fête de noël en plein mois de juillet. C'est dire…

Elle déprimait déjà. Adieu le soleil quasi permanent. Les après-midi à se dorer la pilules.

Les journées en short, débardeur.

Mais le déplacement en valait la peine et elle se savait.

Découvrir enfin sa famille, qu'on lui avait si longtemps cachée. Mais en commençant avec de si maigres pistes.

Elle soupira en glissant son IPod dans son sac à main, et en resserrant les pans de sa veste en cuir.

Elle se dirigea vers ses bagages, là où tous les voyageurs se pressaient attendant leur valise. Elle n'avait qu'une simple valise le reste, étant déjà envoyer dans son nouveau petit appartement.

Elle tira sa valise vers la sortie de l'aéroport et s'abrita un moment devant le temps de trouver un taxi.

Ils étaient beaucoup moins nombreux que dans sa ville natale, et elle mit pratiquement un quart d'heure à en avoir un.

Le chauffeur, affichait un air des mauvais jours, grignotant un donnuts au chocolat.

Elle s'engouffra dans la voiture jaune.

« Bonjour. »

« C'est pour aller où ? »

Elle lui indiqua son adresse et il se mit à bougonner.

« Forks, génial ! Qui pourrait avoir envie de s'installer dans ce coin perdue ! »

Elle fronçait les sourcils mais décida de l'ignorer. Son moral n'était déjà pas au sommet, pas question qu'il se mette à m'énerver encore plus.

Elle préférait jetais un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. De la verdure à pertes de vue, non pas de beau et hauts palmiers non. Des arbres qui semblaient s'affaisser à cause de la pluie.

Des sentiers de terres, ou plutôt de boue, et plus aucune trace de sable.

Après un long voyage en taxi qui termina de la fatiguer, elle arriva enfin à Forks. Et ce qu'elle vit la fit sourciller un peu plus.

Forks ne pouvait être appelé ville. C'était vraiment une bourgade. Petit, petit et petit…

Le chauffeur se gara devant un haut bâtiment de briques rouge. Surement le seul de Forks.

«Je vous dois combien ? »

« Cinquante-cinq dollars. »

Elle lui tendit la liasse de billet vert avant d'attraper son sac et sa valise et sortir de l'habitacle.

Elle avait déjà les clés, il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'installer. Heureusement que ses grands-parents l'avaient aidés.

La première chose qu'elle fit, fut de courir sur le parking du bâtiment. Où sa voiture était censée l'attendre.

Sa BMW, rouge sang, décapotable, l'attendait sagement garée.

Une décapotable n'était pas une voiture faite pour ce genre d'état, mais tant pis elle l'avait eu un an auparavant et elle n'était pas prête de s'en séparer.

Après avoir vérifié que sa voiture n'avait aucun coup et qu'elle était en parfait état elle entra dans le bâtiment.

Pas bien grand, mais au moins elle y aurait plus de tranquillité.

Elle monta les escaliers, quatre à quatre avant de se retrouver devant sa porte, le numéro 11.

C'était tout de même étrange de ce dire qu'une fois qu'elle aurait franchis la porte, elle serait totalement indépendante.

Elle tourna les clefs dans la serrure, avant d'entrer. C'était quand même assez grand, trois chambres, une cuisine, un salon/salle à manger et une salle de bain avec baignoire.

Ses meubles avait été regroupé pour la plupart dans son salon, avec une dizaine de cartons le reste dans l'une des chambres.

Au moins ils avaient pensé, à placer le grand lit deux places dans la plus grande chambre c'était toujours ça de moins à faire.

Bella était harassé et pourtant il lui restait tellement de chose à faire, ranger, laver et faire les courses car le lendemain elle reprenait directement les cours et elle n'aurait jamais le temps.

Surtout qu'elle devait se nourrir.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, qui lui indiquait quatorze heures.

Elle s'organisa rapidement. Disposer les meubles et affaires les plus important tout de suite, et le reste n'aurait qu'à rester bien sagement emballé dans l'une des chambres d'amis le temps qu'elle s'en occupe.

Ensuite elle irait faire des courses et elle ferait le ménage en dernier.

Bon elle devait se dépêcher. Car elle ne savait même pas où se trouvait le centre commercial.

Si Forks en avait un !

Elle ouvrit cartons après cartons, disposant meubles après meubles, bibelots après bibelots.

Et après pratiquement trois heures de travail acharné elle s'affala sur son canapé, attendant que son ordinateur ne s'allume.

Elle avait dû se coincer quelque chose car son dos lui faisait horriblement mal.

Son premier réflexe fut de regarder sa boite mail.

Plusieurs messages l'attendaient dont un de sa mère. Que lui voulait-elle encore.

_Bella, _

_Je ne sais pas où tu es et je m'inquiète ! Rentre immédiatement à la maison !_

_Laisse ton soit disant frère et ton père de côté ! Ils n'en valent pas la peine !_

_Oui, c'est vrai je t'ai caché leur existence pendant tout ce temps ! Mais c'est parce qu'il est parti avec ton frère sans plus jamais ne donner de nouvelle._

_J'ai tenté de les retrouver ! Mais je n'y suis pas arrivé ! En dix-sept ans ils n'ont pas cherché à avoir de tes nouvelles._

_Ne fais pas l'enfant et reviens !_

_Maman._

« Mensonges ! cria Bella, fermant d'un coup sec son ordinateur. »

Elle sentit les larmes envahirent son visage alors qu'elle repensait à ce qu'il c'était passé deux semaines plutôt.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Bella venait de rentrer du lycée, elle avait un nouveau travail à rendre. Elle devait construire un arbre généalogique. Le plus précis possible et en tentant de remonter le plus loin possible. _

_Elle décida puisque sa mère et son beau-père travailler de monter au grenier où sa mère gardait une tonne de vieilles choses. _

_Elle y trouverait surement son bonheur. _

_Elle n'y montait pas souvent voir jamais. Elle jeta son sac dans l'entrée et monta en vitesse les escaliers, manquant de tomber au moins trois fois. _

_Sa maladresse légendaire tentant de prendre le dessus sur elle. _

_Elle arriva rapidement dans le grenier, par où commencer. Il y avait tant de vieilles boites. _

_Elle décida de commencer par les plus vieilles celle cachées dans le fond. _

_Au bout de trois boites vidées sans qu'elle n'y trouve quelque chose de vraiment intéressant elle finit par en trouver une qui attira son attention. _

_Celle-ci était remplie de papier divers, des enveloppes, des photos._

_Mais pas n'importe quelles photos, des photos représentant Bella quand elle était tout bébé. _

_Sauf que sur les photos elle n'était pas seule, il y avait un autre enfant. Un peu plus gros. _

_Mais lui ressemblant vraiment beaucoup. _

_Un garçon brun aux yeux chocolat comme elle. Il souriait sur tous les clichés. Elle ne savait pas qui il était, mais il avait presque quelque chose de familier pour elle. _

_Il y avait aussi une photo des deux enfants avec un homme, son père. Charlie._

_Elle ne connaissait que son prénom, de plus elle avait le nom de famille de sa mère. Stewart. _

_Elle caressa doucement la photo avant de la mettre de côté._

_Elle se concentra ensuite sur les lettres. _

_Toutes les enveloppes étaient ouvertes, alors elle se permit de jeter un coup d'œil. _

_Chère Renée,_

_Je ne comprends pas ton départ. Je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir et pourtant j'en aurais les droits et les raisons._

_Tu as emmené avec toi ma petite Bella. Elle est autant ma fille que la tienne._

_De plus tu as laissé derrière toi, ton fils. Ton petit garçon, seul, il a besoin autant que Bella d'un père !_

_Reviens à Forks. Je t'en conjure, je t'en conjure même._

_Je ferais tout pour revoir ma douce Bella et toi aussi._

_Vous me manquez. Je vous aime._

_Charlie._

_Bella totalement sous le choc ouvrit une autre enveloppe. _

_Chère Renée,_

_Trois ans que tu es partis, aujourd'hui j'aurais dû être aux côtés de ma Bella pour ses cinq ans. _

_Mais non je n'ai pas pus et tout ça par ta faute. _

_Et ton fils ? Tu penses à lui des fois. _

_Lui qui a fête qui s'apprête à fêter ses six ans._

_Lui qui chaque jour réclame sa maman. Comment pourrais-je lui dire que celle-ci l'a abandonné. _

_Comme on abandonne un yaourt périmé dans une poubelle. _

_**(Ce Charlie quel poète ^^')**_

_Qu'elle a emporté avec elle sa petite sœur, à qui il était si attaché. _

_Je pense que ce que tu as décidé est totalement stupide ! _

_Et je suis pressé de voir la réaction de Bella qui à mon avis sera contre toi. _

_Charlie. _

_Bella ne put en lire plus. Elle jeta les lettres dans la boites, emporta la photo qu'elle avait mise sur le côté et s'enfuit du grenier. _

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK **_

Bella plongea sa tête dans ses mains et se vida de toute sa peine et sa frustration accumulé ses derniers jours.

Comment sa mère avait-elle put lui mentir à ce point. Lui cacher qu'elle avait un frère et un père vivant.

Surtout qu'elle continuait à lui mentir effrontément.

Même ses grands-parents n'en savaient rien. Apparemment, elle avait disparus quelques années ne leur donnant des nouvelles que par téléphone et un jour elle était revenue tel l'enfant prodigue.

Avec un enfant de deux ans dans les bras, prétextant que son père venait de mourir en Irak.

A cet instant Bella haïssait sa mère, plus que n'importe qui.

Elle ne savait rien du tout sur son père et son frère.

Mise à part qu'ils habitaient à Forks et que son père se nommait Charlie.

Bien maigre informations, mais c'était un début. Elle espérait qu'ils étaient restés à Forks, bien qu'elle en doutait.

Elle caressa la photo d'elle, son père et son frère avant de se lever.

Elle avait encore des courses à faire, et le temps qu'elle trouve un supermarché dans ce trou.

Elle enfila sa veste en cuir attrapa son trousseau de clefs et son sac avant de sortir.

Alors qu'elle refermait son appartement, elle entendit un cri et une porte se claquer à l'étage du dessus.

Une blonde passa devant elle, non sans la fusiller du regard et dévala les escaliers.

Bella haussa un sourcil, avant de descendre à sa suite.

Alors qu'elle sortait de son bâtiment elle aperçut la blonde un peu plus loin, adossé à une Ford marrons juste à côté de sa BMW.

« Génial ! Soupira Bella. »

La blonde alluma une cigarette en tapant du pied.

Le seul point positif était que la pluie avait arrêté de tomber. Et encore, un vent frigorifiant s'abattait sur la ville et les nuages était gris foncé.

Et on était qu'en septembre. L'année promettait. Alors qu'elle venait de jeter son sac à main côté passager et qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans l'habitacle la blonde l'interpella.

« Tu es la nouvelle ? Celle qui vient d'emménager au 11 ? Là où les déménageurs ont ramené des meubles en pleines nuits rameutant toutes les vieilles du bâtiment ? »

« Euh…Oui. »

Le visage plutôt glacial de la blonde, se fendit en un sourire. Bella se mit à la détailler. Grande, filiforme, blonde aux yeux très bleus.

Le genre de fille que l'on voit en couverture de magazine.

Cette même fille tendit sa main à Bella, main que celle-ci serra un peu hésitante.

« Enchanté Rosalie Hale. »

« Isabella Stewart. Mais Bella suffira**. » **

« Bien je dois dire, que mercredi quand ils ont déposés tes meubles et que toutes les vieilles pies étaient regroupé en bas. Elles étaient enragées ! J'ai beaucoup aimé cette nuit-là. »

Bella ne put empêcher un sourire. Quel drôle de personnage cette Rosalie.

« Ravie d'avoir participé au bon déroulement de ta soirée. Mais tu ne serais pas où se trouve le centre commerciale le plus proche ? »

« Justement moi qui voulais allez quelque part, tu me tends la perche. »

Et sans demander son avis à Bella Rosalie prit place dans la voiture, sur le côté passager. Après avoir écrasé son mégot au sol.

« Montes je ne vais pas te manger. Tu conduis et moi je te montre la route. »

« Très bien. »

Rosalie lui sourit et Bella prit place à ses côtés. La blonde commença à lui indique la route, pas vraiment compliqué. Puisque le supermarché ne se trouvait qu'à quelque pâté de maisons. Une fois arrivé au centre commercial, Rosalie suivit Bella, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire.

« Pourquoi tu viens t'enterrer à Forks ? demanda Rosalie. »

« Oh, et bien c'était là que vivait mon père avant de mourir. »

« Il est mort il y a longtemps ? »

« Oui, un bon moment maintenant. »

« Et ta mère. »

« Elle est restait à Phœnix. »

« Tu veux dire que tu as quitté Phœnix pour Forks ? »

Rosalie avait les yeux écarquillés, si bien que Bella se mordit la lèvre en mettant plusieurs paquets de pates dans son cadi.

« Effectivement. »

« Tu es complètement folle. »

« Et puis je ne m'entendais plus vraiment avec ma mère j'avais besoin de changer d'air, d'environnement. »

« Ça pour changer d'environnement, tu vas voir le changement, rigola-t-elle. »

« Tu es au lycée. »

« Oui malheureusement en terminal. Tu vas y aller aussi ? »

« Oui, je serais en terminale aussi ».

« Génial, on a le même âge donc. »

« Non, j'ai dix-sept ans, j'ai passé une classe. »

« Une petite intello' ? Tu as perdus tes lunettes pendant le voyage ? »

Bella éclata de rire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle parlait si facilement à cette inconnue, mais le contact avec Rosalie lui avait paru presque naturel.

« Pas vraiment j'ai des résultats corrects c'est tout. »

« En tout cas j'espère que la vie à ForksHighScool va enfin devenir intéressante ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien je m'ennuie. »

« C'est si terrible que ça ? »

« On ne peut pas faire plus cliché ! Une équipe de basket avec son capitaine comme star du lycée. Une équipe de cheerleaders à sa botte. Des geeks, des gens « normaux », et une asociale séchant pratiquement tous ses cours et étant la terreur de ses professeurs j'ai nommé : Rosalie Hale ! »

« Un lycée tout à fait normale quoi, sourit-elle. »

« Oui, si on veut. Tu te rends comptes que tu es la seule personne à qui je parle normalement, je veux dire la seule lycéenne. »

« Si asociale que ça ? »

« Tu n'imagines même pas ! En général je n'aime pas les gens. Mais avec toi ça à l'air différent. »

« C'est exactement pareil pour moi ! »

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que toi aussi tu étais une asociale dans ton ancien lycée ? »

« Non pas vraiment. Plutôt Miss invisible. Je suis le genre de personnes, que les autres ignoraient. »

« Pourtant moi je t'ai remarqué ».

« Un don du ciel ! Merci seigneur ! »

Elle éclata de rire, rapidement suivit par Bella. Une vrai bouffée d'air frais cette fille !

Une fois les courses terminées elles quittèrent le supermarché. Rosalie sortit son paquet de cigarette et ne tarda pas à en allumer une.

« Tu fumes ? lui demanda-t-elle. »

« Oui, avoua Bella en sortant son propre paquet. Mauvaise habitude. »

« Les mauvaises habitudes sont souvent les meilleurs. »

« Je confirme. »

« C'est étrange, quand même. »

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'on se parle. Je veux dire. J'ai l'impression de te connaitre depuis des lustres. Vraiment bizarre. »

« C'est qu'on était fait pour s'entendre c'est tout. »

« Oui, surement. »

Elles remontèrent dans la voiture pour repartir vers l'immeuble.

« Sinon il y a quoi d'intéressant à faire à Forks ? »

« Rien, à part peut-être les forets si tu veux te perdre pour oublier cette ville. Et les plages de la Push pour se noyer. »

« Et tu passes tes journées à faire quoi ? »

Soudain l'air de Rosalie s'assombrit.

« Au studio de danse de Port Angeles. J'y suis pratiquement tout le temps. »

« Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. Pourquoi ? »

A cause de mes parents. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Bella n'insista pas et elles arrivèrent bientôt devant la porte de l'appartement de Bella.

« Bon et bien on se verra surement demain au lycée. »

« Oui à demain. »

Aussitôt la face de Rosalie redevint froide et elle remonta les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage du dessus.

Bella déposa ses courses dans la cuisine et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire des pâtes à la bolognaise, son téléphone sonna.

Sa grand-mère.

_« Allo ? »_

_« Ma chérie tout ce passe bien ? » _

_« Oui, enfin pour l'instant, là je suis installé et mes courses sont faites. » _

_« Bien. Nous avons fais le nécessaire pour le lycée. Tu n'as qu'à te présenter à l'accueil elle te donnera ton emploie du temps et quelque papier. »_

_« Je sais mamie. « _

_« Et si jamais tu as le moindre problème… » _

_« Je t'appelle tout de suite. Je sais. » _

_« J'ai peur pour toi ma Bella. » _

_« Tout se passera bien. Et puis je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils vivent encore là. » _

_« Commence déjà pars là, tu verras tu les retrouveras ! Ne perds surtout pas espoir. »_

_« Je vais essayer. »_

_« Bon je dois te laisser. Ton grand-père et moi pensons très fort à toi. » _

_« Moi aussi. Vous me manquez très fort. Et surtout ne lui dites ou je suis ! » _

_« Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous ne lui dirons rien. » _

_« Au revoir. » _

Elle laissa mon téléphone choir sur la table et se remit à cuisiner. Mais plusieurs pensées lui occupaient l'esprit.

Peut-être que demain elle verrait mon frère ? Elle le croiserait peut-être ?

Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Demain marquerais le début de sa nouvelle vie.

* * *

**Voilà! Personnellement je n'aime pas ce chapitre. Je préfère largement le 2 que j'ai écris. Il est plus long et riche en robondissement. **

**Une petite review pour la route? La suite? **

**Merci d'avance et bisous à tous. **


	3. Summertimes Sadness

_Mk-tenebre: Oui une Rosalie original effectivement. Mais je compte enlever beaucoup de cliché que l'on retrouve constamment dans cette fiction. Merci ^^  
_

_Miss G: Merci beaucoup! Et pour Sang Bleu je n'en ai aucune idée pour l'instant, mais je pense la continuer oui. ^^_

_JazzyO: Moi j'adore le petite coté garce de Rosalie c'est pour ça que je le mets en avant. Et quel est ton avis? En tout cas Merci ^^_

_canada02: Merci beaucoup. Mais moi en fait je suis pas compliqué, plus je vois que ça plait plus ca me motive pour écrire! ^^_

_ Guest: Renée est une garce il y a pas de toute là dessus! Quant à Bella, elle a dit ça car elle connait à peine Rosalie. Elle ne voulait pas dévoilé toute sa vie comme ça à une inconnu. Merci ^^  
_

_Merci à anita, leaninou13, Galswinthe, Kalilah1, Lisa1905, Mademoiiselle-Bella, twilight0507, emelyne, Jus de Carotte, laulau83, manoa-bella, lulu, Anonyme, lion, joannie28, _

_**Ciale, Guest et emichlo.  
**_

_**Grand merci pour vos reviews! ^^**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

Bella se leva de bonheur, elle avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. La pluie n'avait cessait de s'abattre sur la vitre de sa chambre. Et il avait fait très froid, chose à laquelle elle n'était pas habituée.

Elle remit en place son débardeur et passa par-dessus un sweat épais, en baillant.

Elle marcha d'un pas trainant et guère motivé vers la cuisine.

Mais en passant par le salon, elle fit ce qu'elle faisait chaque matin elle alluma la chaine hifi.

La chanson de Taylor Swift envahit l'appartement et Bella se mit à chanter, tout en se réveillant peu à peu.

_**{EXTRAIT} **_

**Hey, don't write yourself off yet**  
_Hé, ne te dévalorise pas déjà_  
**It's only in your head you feel left out**  
_C'est seulement dans ta tête que tu te sens oublié_  
**Or looked down on**  
_Ou que tu sois méprisé_  
**Just try your best, try everything you can**  
_Simplement fais de ton mieux, essaye tout ce que tu peux_  
**And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away**  
_Et ne t'inquiète pas de ce qu'ils se disent quand tu n'es pas là_

_[Refrain]_  
**It just takes some time, little girl, you're in the middle of the ride.**  
_Cela prend juste du temps, petite fille, tu es dans le milieu du chemin_  
**Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright)**  
_Tout (tout) va s'arranger, tout(tout) va bien se passer_

**Hey, you know they're all the same**  
_Hé, tu sais qu'ils sont tous les mêmes_  
**You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in**  
_Tu sais que tu le fais mieux par toi-même, alors ne te permet pas ça_  
**Live right now**  
_Vis juste maintenant_  
**Yeah, just be yourself**  
_Ouais, sois toi-même_  
**It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else**  
_Et peu importe si c'est suffisamment bon pour quelqu'un d'autre_

**[…]**

Bella avait toujours aimé la musique, elle c'était toujours sentie bien en jouant ou en chantant.

Elle jouait de la guitare, du piano et même de la batterie.

La musique lui permettait d'échapper à tous ses soucis. De s'enfermer dans une bulle, d'être dans un autre monde en quelque sorte.

Elle observa l'affiche de la NYADA (_Université d'art qui n'existe pas emprunté à glee_), son rêve. Elle voulait intégrer cette université-là à la fin de l'année.

Mais la concurrence était rude et elle ne partirait pas pour New-York tant qu'elle n'aurait pas retrouvé son père et son frère.

De toute manière elle avait trouvé une organisation pour ses recherches.

Elle chercherait d'abord à Forks. Ca ne devrait pas être long, étant donné la petite bourgade que c'était.

Et si elle ne trouverait rien, elle forcerait ça mère à tout lui dire. A avouer, à lui donner l'identité de son père, et celle de son frère.

Elle alluma sa cafetière et fit couler du café, un café bien noir, de coin se réveiller le matin.

Pendant que son café se préparer elle se dirigea vers son dressing pour choisir une tenue pour la journée.

Que mettre ?

Elle allait devoir investir dans une nouvelle garde-robe, si elle voulait pouvoir survivre aux températures de Forks.

Elle avait peu de vêtements chaud, mais elle décidé finalement d'enfiler un petit pull à col en v bordeaux, un slim clair et des escarpins noir.

Une tenue simple comme elle les aimait.

Elle retourna dans la cuisine et se servit une bonne tasse de café avant de s'asseoir devant la télé, après avoir éteint la chaine hifi.

Les infos défilaient sur l'écran, mais Bella ne semblait rien voir. L'esprit totalement ailleurs.

Son estomac se tordit, elle anticipait avec beaucoup d'appréhension sa rentrée à ForksHightSchool.

Elle était déjà timide de nature, mais là sa rentrée représentait tellement pour elle.

Elle avait tellement peur. Peur de voir ses derniers espoirs partir en fumée.

Peur de ne jamais retrouver son père et son frère.

Et si elle les retrouvait, mais qu'ils ne voulaient pas entendre parler d'elle.

C'était compréhensible, après quinze ans sous silence.

Mais elle savait que dans tous les cas rien ne serait plus comme avant.

Car elle ne pourrait jamais pardonner à Renée ce qu'elle avait fait. C'était si horrible.

Bella se leva d'un coup, elle ne voulait pas penser à Renée maintenant. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne devait pas.

Elle avait un objectif beaucoup plus important qui était retrouvé son frère !

Elle espérait, priais tout les saints, pour qu'il soit au même lycée qu'elle. Mais le reconnaitrait-elle ?

Sur la photo d'eux enfant, ils semblaient tant se ressembler. Mais étais-ce toujours le cas ?

Elle mit sa tasse dans l'évier et la nettoya en vitesse avant d'aller chercher son sac dans sa chambre.

Remplis de ses affaires pour la journée.

Elle enfila sa veste en cuir noir, un foulard coloré de ton chaud et partit.

Elle espérait croiser Rosalie. Sa présence lui avait mis tellement de baume au cœur la veille.

Mais là quand elle ferma, pas de cris, pas de porte qui claque à l'étage. Non le silence total.

Elle se résigna et descendit au parking. Elle se souvenait vaguement des explications de Rosalie, quand elle lui avait expliqué la route du lycée.

Mais elle finirait bien par trouver, c'était tellement petit.

Alors qu'elle venait de sortir du bâtiment et qu'elle entamait sa première rue, elle vit la silhouette d'une blonde, reconnaissable entre mille. Marchant d'un pas pressé, écouteurs dans les oreilles, sac pendant à l'épaule.

Bella sourit et klaxonna, elle vit Rosalie sursautait un petit peu. Elle se gara à sa hauteur.

- Tu veux que je te prenne ?

- Oh, oui merci ! Je n'étais pas en avance en plus. Un vrai don du ciel cette fille.

Bella éclata de rire, alors que la blonde prenait place à ses côtés.

- Prêtes pour affronter les hordes d'hyènes du lycée de Forks ?

- Ils sont si terribles ?

- Et plus encore. Insupportable !

- Je te jure que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas d'amis, tu as vraiment l'air sociable pourtant !

- Je n'aime pas les gens ! Ils m'insupportent.

- Pourtant on se parle, je veux dire on ne se connait que depuis deux jours.

- Oui mais toi tu es différentes des autres, je n'arrive pas à te cerner. Tu es appart, et je t'aime bien.

Ce qu'elle dit toucha Bella, qui lui fit un sourire compatissant.

- Merci, je t'aime bien aussi, sale blonde !

- Un problème avec les blondes ! Teint de cadavres !

- Eh ! Je n'ai pas un teint de cadavre !

- Dit la fille qui vient de Phœnix mais qui a la peau si pale qu'on dirait qu'elle est née ici.

- Je n'arrive pas à bronzer. Ce n'est pas de ma faute.

- Sale albinos !

- Blondasse sans amis !

Elles se regardèrent, et éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

Bella vit au loin de grand bâtiments, le lycée.

Elle entra et se gara.

Alors qu'elle allait sortir de l'habitacle, Rosalie la retint.

- On en fume une avant ?

- Oui.

D'un même geste elles sortirent leur paquet de cigarette, en s'avançant vers l'entrée du lycée.

Bella remarqua que pratiquement tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle, mais elle décida de les ignorer.

Alors qu'elle tirait tranquillement une bouffé de cigarette, Bella sursauta violement. Un coup de klaxon venait d'être émit derrière elle. Une Volvo grise, de se garer en plein milieu du passage, mais surtout juste derrière la BMW.

Un adolescent sortit en furie de la place conductrice, suivit par deux autres personnes. Le conducteur se mit à beugler en pointant la voiture de Bella.

- Non mais qui c'est garé là ! C'est MA place de parking ! Qui est cet imbécile ? !

Bella vu rouge elle s'approcha du garçon. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, pourquoi elle était si audacieuse d'un coup.

- Un problème avec ma voiture peut-être ?

Le garçon fit volte-face d'un coup. Il était grand, les cheveux cuivré, les yeux vert, plutôt beau. Enfin Bella secoua la tête pour ne pas s'égarer.

La mine furieuse du garçon passa à la surprise d'une seconde à l'autre.

- C'est ta voiture ?

- Oui, c'est la mienne. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais un esclandre pour une place ?

- Mais….C'est parce que c'est ma place habituellement et…

- Désolé mais je suis nouvelle ! Je ne savais pas que maintenant on attribuait les places dans les lycées.

- Oh mais on attributs aucune place c'est juste que Cullen ce prend pour le roi du monde, fit Rosalie en se mettant aux cotés de Bella.

- Hale ne te mêle pas de ça !

Rosalie eut un rictus mauvais.

- Etant donné que tu t'en prends à mon ami, je trouve normale que j'intervienne.

Un des amis du dénommé Cullen, un blond aux yeux bleus vint se poster à ses côtés. Il avait un sourire taquin au visage.

- Alors comme ça Rosie à des amies ?

Rosalie lui lançai un regard noir.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Il roula des yeux avant de la saluer. Bella fronça des sourcils mais ne dit rien.

- Bon Edward, arrête ton scandale et gare toi ailleurs pour une fois.

Il hocha la tête et alors qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose, une tornade brune se jeta sur lui.

- Ca va Eddychou ? Tu n'as rien ? Je ne sais pas pour qu'il se prenne ses gens ! Prendre ta place ! Non mais tu te rends comptes ! En plus…

- Weber met la en veilleuse. Tu sais très bien que si Cullen te parle c'est seulement pour tirer son coup en fin de journée, dit Rosalie en lui lançant un clin d'œil provocateur.

Bella éclata de rire. Et la brune en question se retourna furieuse vers elles.

- Hale ferme là ! Retourne dans ton coin personne n'a besoin de toi ! Et toi la nouvelle ça te fais rire ?

- Je pense sinon, tu ne m'aurais pas entendu rire. Bon Rosalie je dois allez au secrétariat.

- Je t'y amène.

Elles se firent fusillées du regard par Weber, alors qu'elles jetaient leurs mégots à ses pieds.

- Tu m'as menti, fit Bella en souriant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je croyais que tu n'avais aucun ami.

- C'est le cas.

- Tu as dit bonjour au blond non ?

- Oh lui. C'est mon cousin.

- Un autre Hale donc.

- Oui, Jasper Hale. Bon ça va sonner, dépêchons d'y aller.

Elles arrivèrent dans le petit secrétariat. Une secrétaire, aux cheveux rouge pétants et à la mine endormis les attendait.

- Bonjour madame, je suis nouvelle. On m'a dit que je devais récupérer des papiers ici.

- Miss Stewart c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Vous vous plaisez à Forks ?

- Ça peut aller.

- Très bien. Voici votre emploi du temps et une feuille à faire signe par vos professeurs et à me rendre à la fin de la semaine. Et un plan du lycée.

- Bien, merci.

- J'espère que vous vous plairez à Forks.

- Merci au revoir.

Elles sortirent du petit bureau et Rosalie s'empara immédiatement de l'emploi du temps de Bella.

- Génial, on commence avec littérature toute les deux. Par contre c'est le seul cour que l'on aura ensemble aujourd'hui. Pas grave demain on est pratiquement toute la journée à deux.

- Bon ben allons en littérature, parce que ça vient de sonner.

- Tu es plutôt forte dans quelle matière ?

- Littérature et Histoire.

- Génial, deux cours en commun. Ca fait moins de révision.

- Compte la dessus !

- Tu oserais me laisser tomber ?

- Sans aucun souci.

Quand elles arrivèrent les élèves étaient déjà rentrés. Le professeur, un blond qui devait avoir à peu près la quarantaine leur jeta un coup d'œil.

- Miss Hale nous fait l'honneur de sa présence.

- Comme vous le voyez.

- Et vous vous êtes ?-

- Isabella Stewart. La nouvelle.

- Ah ! Bienvenue parmi nous ! Votre moyenne en littérature était bonne dans votre ancien lycée ?

- Oui.

- Excellent. Allez-vous installer. Et Miss Hale tachez de ne pas lui servir d'exemple.

- J'y penserais.

Bella et Rosalie s'installèrent en pouffant au fond de la classe. Juste devant eux se trouvait Jasper et une petite brune. Une des personnes qui était sorti de la voiture de Cullen ce matin.

Ils se tournèrent vers les deux filles, quand le cours commença.

Le blond tendit sa main à Bella, qui la serra étonné.

- Jasper Hale, je n'ai pas pu me présenter à cause de l'accident de ce matin. Et toi ?

- Isabella Stewart. Mais je préfère Bella.

- Enchanté. Dis-moi comment tu supportes ma cousine ?

- Retourne-toi imbécile ! grogna cette dernière.

- Non mais je cherche juste à savoir.

- Monsieur Hale, vous qui avez l'air si intéressé par le cours. Parlez-nous un peu de Zola.

- Zola ! Et bien Zola était un écrivain !

- Brillant monsieur Hale je n'aurais pas dit mieux moi-même.

De nombreux rire parcoururent la classe.

- Et pouvez-vous me donner sa nationalité ?

- Il était….Russe ?

Bella ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Ce qui attira l'attention sur elle.

- Bien sûr que non sombre idiot ! Mais peut-être que Miss Stewart va nous éclairer un peu plus sur le sujet ?

- Emile Zola était un écrivain français du 19e siècle. Connus pour ses romans réalistes à succès, mais il a néanmoins connus la révolte du public face à ses textes. Surtout de la haute société, car son écriture montrait avec trop de réalité, le monde comme il était.

- Bien.

La classe était devenue silencieuse, impressionné.

- Vous l'avez étudié dans votre ancien lycée ?

- Non. Lecture personnelle.

- Quel ouvrage avez lus de lui ?

- La bête humaine et Thérèse Raquin.

- Excellent. Et vous n'avez pas étudié la littérature française dans votre ancien établissement ?

- Si, avec Hugo et Maupassant.

Le professeur hocha la tête avant de reprendre le cour de son cours. Bella qui était déjà au cœur des discutions, devint le centre d'intérêt numéro un.

A l'heure de la pose elle rejoint Rosalie à la cafeteria. Elle occupait une table seule, au fond.

- Alors ta matinée de cours ?

Ça c'est bien passé. Par contre les gens n'osent pas m'approcher. J'ai même crus qu'ils avaient peur de moi.

- Ils ont peur de toi.

Bella fronça les sourcils en mordant dans sa pizza.

- Ce matin tu as pris la place de leur pseudo roi et en plus tu traines avec moi.

- Ce Cullen ?

- Ouai. Un imbécile de de première.

- Pourquoi ?

- Comment résumer ça. Il est du genre imbus de sa personne, capitaine de l'équipe de basket, il a sa cour personnelle, gosse de riche et il joue avec les filles comme avec des jouets.

- Oh je vois le genre. Un monsieur populaire qui se croit invincible.

- Oui.

Bella jeta un coup d'œil à sa table et vis que le regard de Edward était tourné en sa direction.

- Et les autres ? Je veux dire qui forme sa cour ?

- Il y a Angela Weber, la fille du Pasteur. Une Marie couche toi là en quelque sorte. La groupie numéro une de monsieur Cullen.

Bella jeta un coup d'œil dégouté vers la brune, qui s'accrochait désespérément au bras de Cullen. En lui lançant des regards qu'elle voulait langoureux, mais elle avait surtout l'air d'avoir des problèmes aux yeux.

- Ensuite mon cousin, qui fait partie de l'équipe de basket lui aussi. Un des populaire. Je ne lui parle pas souvent en fait. Nous étions proches, mais ça c'était avant notre entrée au lycée. Et avant que ça tête devienne une pastèque qui n'arrive plus à passer les portes.

- Et la brune à coté de Jasper ?

En effet Bella l'avait déjà remarqué pendant le cour de littérature. Une étrange brune, aux cheveux en pétard et aux yeux verts. Elle n'avait pas lâché un mot de l'heure et ça avait été la seule qui n'avait pas tourné la tête pour observer Bella comme une bête de foire.

- Alice Cullen. La sœur jumelle de Cullen et la petite amie de mon cousin. Totalement barj' celle-là.

- Pourquoi ?

- La quasi-totalité des élèves et professeurs de ce lycée non jamais entendus le son de sa voix. Elle passa la plupart de son temps dans les nuages ou alors elle griffonne sur un carnet. Plus étrange on ne fait pas.

- Et les autres ?

- Des pseudos populaires, membres des cheerleaders et de l'équipe de basket.

- D'un lycée à un autre ce n'est pas vraiment différent.

- Oui.

Dans le courant de l'après-midi Bella se rendit vers son cours de Biologie, qu'elle ne partageait pas avec Rosalie à son plus grand regret.

Bella n'avait cessé de scruter, chaque élève qu'elle croisait. Elle voulait, et espérait croiser son frère. Mais rien ! Aucun déclic. Personne qui n'avait de ressemble physique troublante, avec elle. Rien.

Elle commençait à désespérer. Mais elle se disait qu'elle n'avait pas vus tout le monde.

Quand elle entra dans la salle, elle vit que celle-ci était presque pleine.

Elle s'approcha du professeur, monsieur Banner.

Il se chargea de la placer. A une paillasse vide, elle s'y attabla soulager, de ne pas être en binôme.

Mais alors que le cours commençait des coups furent donnés à la porte.

- Entrez !

- Cullen et Weber passèrent le pas de la porte.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous étiez en retard ?

Les deux fautifs ne répondirent rien. Mais leur cheveux décoiffés et leur allure débraillé, ne laissez aucun doute sur ce qu'il avait fait.

- Bien, j'espérais pouvoir vous séparez depuis le début de cette année et l'arrivé de Miss Stewart m'a facilité la chose. Monsieur Cullen vous serez en binômes avec elle jusqu'à la fin de l'année et vous Miss Weber mettez-vous sur la paillasse de derrière, vous serez avec l'élève qui est absent aujourd'hui.

- Mais, tenta-t-elle.

- Pas de discussion !

Weber n'oublia pas de fusiller du regard Bella en passant à ses côtés. Cullen lui ne montra aucune expression et prit silencieuse place à ses côtés.

Bella ne lui jeta pas un regard, se contentant de fixer le professeur.

- Bien aujourd'hui expérience en binôme noté ! Le matériel est au fond de la classe, je vous distribue le travail et à vous de jouer !

- Monsieur ! s'exclama la voix criarde de Weber.

- Oui ?

- Je suis seule ? Je fais comment ?

- Mettez-vous avec l'un des binômes de votre choix ! Exceptionnellement !

- Merci.

Et sans surprise, elle se place avec Bella et Cullen. Bella soupira, ce que Weber ne tarda pas à faire remarquer.

- Un problème peut-être ?!

- Oui.

- Et lequel ?

- Mon problème c'est toi ! Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir une autre paillasse ?!

- J'essaie de limiter le dégout de mon Eddy ! Etre avec toi ne dois pas être facile !

Bella eut un rire sans joie.

- S'il traine avec toi, tout doit lui paraitre facile à côté de ça.

Cullen lui ne disait rien. Il restait stoïque et silencieux. Ils commencèrent à travailler.

Enfin surtout Bella et Edward, Angéla préférant ne faire que des remarques, à tout vas.

Ce qui commençait à sérieusement agacer Bella qui tentait de rester calme face à ça.

Ils avaient presque finis, Edward et Bella avaient travaillé sans un mot, mais avait un très bon travail. Mais alors qu'ils venaient de le poser sur la paillasse, Angela le fit tomber. Et les fioles se brisèrent une à une sur le sol.

Emportant toute l'heure de travail fournit.

- Non mais tu ne peux pas faire attention ! Espèce de cruche !

Le professeur s'avança en sourcillant.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

- Weber, qui n'a rien fait pendant l'heure ! Viens de ruiner notre travail !

- Miss Weber, s'en est assez, vous aurez un rapport. En attendant, je vous mets zéro à vous trois, je ne peux pas faire autrement.

Bella se rassit en fulminant contre cette idiote. Alors que le professeur s'en allait, Weber fit un sourire vainqueur ce qui acheva d'énerver Bella.

- Tu l'as fait exprès en plus !

- Prend le comme une mise en garde !

- Et contre quoi ?

- J'ai vus comme tu le regardes.

- Arête Angela, fit Edward.

C'était ces premières paroles depuis le début de l'heure.

La sonnerie retentit et Bella se dépêcha de sortir. Alors qu'elle atteignait le parking, une voix a retint.

- Isabella !

Bella se retourna et vit Edward s'approcher à grand pas. Il se planta devant elle, il semblait, hésitant, passant plusieurs, fois sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Je n'ai pas tout mon temps, fit Bella agacé.

- Ecoute, je suis désolé pour ce qu'a fait Angela.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ta stupide petite amie ! Mais cette note n'a pas à mettre ne péril ma moyenne.

- J'irais parler à Mr Banner si tu veux.

- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Ce matin tu n'étais pas très, conciliant avec moi.

Bella fronça les sourcils perdu.

- Je suis désolé pour ça aussi. J'étais un peu sur les nerfs, et j'ai l'habitude de me garer là. Donc je me suis emporté.

- Excuse accepté.

- Merci.

- Bon j'y vais.

- Au fait, pourquoi tu traines avec Hale ? Laisse là tomber ce n'est qu'une pauvre fille.

Bella qui avait crus un instant que Edward n'était pas le garçon dépeint par Rosalie c'était lourdement trompé.

- Alors écoutes, je ne te connais pas. Et mes fréquentations ne regardent que moi ! Fait plutôt attention au tiennes ! dit-elle rageuse en pointant Angela du doigt.

Elle laissa Edward en plan en rejoignant sa voiture. Elle lança son sac derrière et démarra en trombe, après avoir allumé une cigarette.

- Alors qu'elle roulait elle vit Rosalie sur le chemin.

Elle s'arrêta et l'appela.

- Je te ramène ?

- En fait je ne rentre pas vraiment chez moi.

- Tu vas où ?

- A l'arrêt de bus, je vais à mon studio de danse qui se trouve à Port Angeles.

- Allez, monte.

- L'arrêt de bus est juste à côté ça devrait aller.

- Je vais t'emmener à Port Angeles.

- Tu es sur ça n'est pas la porte à coté tu sais.

- C'est ce que font les amis non ?

Elle sourit et grimpa dans la voiture, alors que Bella prenait une nouvelle bouffée de cigarette.

- Tu fais de la danse depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis que j'ai quatre ans.

- Quatorze ans que tu pratiques ce sport ?!

- C'est à peu près ça, s'amusa Rosalie.

- Tu dois vraiment aimer ça ?

- J'adore ça. Et toi tu n'as pas de passion.

- Si la musique.

- Tu joues ?

- Oui, et je chante.

- On était faite pour se rencontrer. Plus j'apprends à te connaitre et plus je le sais.

Bella se contenta de lui sourire, ne sachant que dire. Elle venait de terminer sa cigarette.

- Ce n'est pas mauvais la cigarette quand on fait beaucoup de danse comme toi ?

- Si, mais c'est la seule chose qui me permet de décompresser. Je devrais arrêter, je le sais. Peut-être un jour, quand ça ira mieux.

Bella fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien.

- Et toi la cigarette, ce n'est pas déconseiller pour les chanteuses ?

- Si, un peu. Mais on va dire que ça améliore mon grain de voix.

- On va dire ça !

Rosalie sourit en tirant une bouffée de cigarette, elle alluma l'autoradio, et la chanson « Girl on Fire » débuta. Rosalie commença à rapper comme Nicky Minaj, provoquant les éclats de rire de Bella.

-ROSALIE(Nicki Minaj)

Spirit of Marilyn calling me, audibly  
_L'esprit de Marilyn m'appelle, distinctement_  
Bawling, she said that she would never leave  
_En braillant, elle a dit qu'elle ne partirait jamais_  
Continued to torture me  
_Et continuerait à me torturer_  
Telling me to come with her  
_En me disant de venir avec elle_  
Underneath my comforter  
_Sous ma couette_  
And she brought a gun with her  
_Et qu'elle prendrait une arme avec elle_  
Pills and some rum with her  
_Des pilules et un peu de rhum avec elle_  
Tip me on the balcony telling me to jump with her  
_Me pencher par le balcon en me disant de sauter avec elle_  
Yeah I'm the ghost but I ain't doing stunts with her  
_Ouais je suis un fantôme mais je ne vais pas faire de cascades avec elle_  
I ain't tryna be that haters wanna see that  
_Je n'essaie pas d'être ce que ces haineux veulent voir_  
But I got 'em aggy cause I win the gold like Gabby  
_Mais je les ai mis en colère parce que je gagne l'or comme Gabby_

- Chante ! l'invita-t-elle.

Et Bella commença à chanter quand ce fut au tour d'Alicia Keys.

BELLA (Alicia Keys)

**She's just a girl, and she's on fire**  
_Elle est jute une fille, et elle brûle_  
**Hotter than a fantasy, longer like a highway**  
_Plus chaude qu'un fantasme, longue comme une autoroute_  
**She's living in a world, and it's on fire**  
_Elle vit dans un monde, et il est en feu_  
**Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away**  
_Sentant la catastrophe, mais elle sait qu'elle peut s'envoler_

**Oh, she got both feet on the ground**  
_Oh, elle a les deux pieds sur terre_  
**And she's burning it down**  
_Et elle le brûle_  
**Oh, she got her head in the clouds**  
_Oh, elle a la tête dans les nuages_  
**And she's not backing down**  
_Et elle ne recule pas_

Et elles entonnèrent le refrain à deux, en riant comme jamais. Bella tentait de rester concentré sur la route, mais elle riait trop.

_Refrain_

**This girl is on fire**  
_Cette fille est en feu_  
**This girl is on fire**  
_Cette fille brûle_  
**She's walking on fire**  
_Elle marche sur les flammes_  
**This girl is on fire**  
_Cette fille est en feu_

**Looks like a girl, but she's a flame**  
_Elle ressemble à une fille, mais elle est une flamme_  
**So bright, she can burn your eyes**  
_Si ardente, elle peut brûler vos yeux_  
**Better look the other way**  
_Mieux vaut regarder de l'aute côté_  
**You can try but you'll never forget her name**  
_Vous pouvez essayer mais vous n'oublierez jamais son nom_  
**She's on top of the world**  
_Elle est au sommet du monde_  
**Hottest of the hottest girls say**  
_La plus chaude des filles chaudes qui disent_

**Oh, we got our feet on the ground**  
_Oh, nous avons les pieds sur terre_  
**And we're burning it down**  
_Et nous le brûlons_  
**Oh, got our head in the clouds**  
_Oh, nous avons la tête dans les nuages_  
**And we're not coming down**  
_Mais nous ne reculons pas_

Le reste de la route ce fit plus calme, Bella ne voulait pas avoir d'accident. Elles arrivèrent ensuite au studio de danse.

- Je peux venir te voir ? demanda Bella avec espoir.

Rosalie qui était sorti de l'habitacle, marque une pause hésitante.

- Oui si tu veux. De toute façon je serais seule.

- Tu ne danse pas avec d'autres personnes ?

- Non, plus depuis quelque année. Je préfère danser seule.

Bella sortit à son tour et elle suivit Rosalie.

- Mais tu ne m'as pas dit. Tu fais quel genre de danse ?

- Un peu de tout. Mais surtout de la contemporaine, moderne-Jazz et de la danse classique.

Elles entrèrent et Rosalie l'emmena dans une salle au fond. Assez grande, pourvu d'un miroir qui prenait l'espace de tout un mur, une barre, etc…

Rosalie laissa Bella pour aller se changer dans les vestiaires. Cette dernière s'assit sur une chaise et se mit à attendre patiemment son amie.

Quand elle revint elle portait un body de danse noir décoté avec des collants noirs. Ses cheveux étaient détaché, et ondulait négligemment dans son dos.

Elle sourit à Bella avant de mettre un CD dans la chaine Hifi et de se mettre à danser. Bella reconnus la chanson, il s'agissait de Summertimes Sadness de Lana del Rey. Elle se laissa porter par la chanson, elle danser magnifiquement bien.

Bella était ébloui, elle regardait Rosalie se déhanchait, danser, être elle tout simplement.

Jamais Bella n'avait assisté à un aussi beau spectacle.

Elle regardait Rosalie, attrapait la télécommande et remettre sans cesse au début, chercher la perfection.

{EXTRAIT}

Summertime Sadness (Mélancolie d'été)

**Kiss me hard before you go  
Summertime sadness  
I just wanted you to know  
That baby you're the best**

_Embrasse-moi tendrement avant de partir  
Mélancolie d'été  
Je tenais à ce que tu saches  
Que, bébé, tu es le meilleur_

**Got my red dress on tonight  
Drop it like it's hot in the pale moonlight  
Got my hair up real big beauty queen style  
Highheels off, I'm feeling alive**

_La robe rouge que je porte ce soir  
Glisse dans la chaleur du clair de lune  
Cheveux montés en chignons comme une reine de beauté  
Sans mes hauts talons, je vis_

**Oh, my God, I feel it in the air  
Telephone wires above are sizzlin' like a snare  
Honey I'm on fire I feel it everywhere  
Nothing scares me anymore**

_Oh mon Dieu, je le ressens dans l'air  
Les câbles téléphoniques en l'air grésillent comme un piège à insecte  
Chéri je brûle de désir, je le ressens de partout  
Plus rien ne me fait peur_

Une femme entra soudain. Habillé pratiquement de la même manière que Rosalie, une sorte de canne à pommeau dans la main.

Ses cheveux roux attachés en chignon. Elle se posta derrière Rosalie.

- Plus haut la jambe ! Plus de souplesse dans le saut !

Elle continuait de dicter des ordres en tournant autour de Rosalie. Pendant plus de deux heures, la séance se déroula comme ça.

Bella ne s'ennuya pas une seconde. Quand Rosalie arrêta de danser, elle s'approcha de Bella.

- Je vais allez prendre une douche, m'apprit-elle.

- Je serais dehors. Je vais fumer.

- D'accord.

Elle lui sourit alors que Bella attrapait mon sac et sortait du studio de danse. Une fois dehors, l'air frais lui balayant le visage, elle déclara une cigarette.

Se laissant aller, à chaque bouffée de tabac, recrachant des nuages gris cotonneux.

Alors qu'elle terminait de fumer, la rousse qui avait aidé Rosalie se place à ses coté. Elle avait revêtu un épais châle de laine au-dessus de sa tenue.

- Vous êtes une amie de Rosalie.

- Oui.

- Enchanté ! Je suis Victoria Corner. Le professeur de danse de Rosalie.

- Bella Stewart.

- Vous devez être importante pour Rosalie.

- Oh ça fait peu de temps qu'on se connait. On apprend tout juste à se connaitre.

- Elle a amené peu de personne ici. Ses parents, son cousin, qui ne viennent plus du tout depuis de longues années maintenant et vous.

- Même si ça fait peu de temps que l'on se connait, j'apprécie beaucoup Rosalie.

- Ecoutez Bella. Rosalie va avoir besoin de vous. Vous l'avez vu danser, comment l'avez-vous trouvé ?

- Stupéfiante.

- Exactement et elle est bien plus encore. Sauf que personne ne la soutient. Je sais qu'elle a toujours rêvé t'intégrer une école d'art sauf, que je suis presque sûr qu'elle va abandonner l'idée. Empêchez la d'oublier son rêvé ! Elle ne doit pas baisser les bras ! Elle a tellement de capacité. Quand elle danse elle est si épanoui.

Bella hocha la tête en écrasant son mégot au sol.

- Je ferais mon possible.

- Merci. Et bien au revoir Bella, au plaisir de vous revoir.

- Au revoir.

Quelques minutes Rosalie revint, les cheveux quelque peu humides.

- Une pizza chez moi ça tente ?

- Avec grand plaisir.

Elles rentrèrent chez Bella. Et Rosalie se mit à visiter l'appartement de Bella.

- C'est beau mais ça manque de couleur. Et ta garde-robe n'est pas vraiment adaptée à Forks.

- Je sais. Je voulais faire du shopping mais je ne sais pas vraiment où aller.

- Il y a des boutiques sympas à Port Angeles. Tu veux qu'on y aille ce week-end.

- Oui ça serait bien.

- Ça doit être génial d'avoir son propre chez soi, d'être libre.

- Ca à ses avantages, comme ses inconvénients.

-Quel inconvénient il peut bien y avoir.

- Les taches ménagères.

- C'est vrai.

Elles se mirent à table. Et Bella décida de parler du sujet épineux.

- Tu comptes faire quoi après le lycée ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu devrais t'inscrire dans une école d'art.

- Tu crois ? demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

- Oui et en plus moi aussi je compte m'y inscrire.

- A laquelle ?

- NYADA.

- Moi aussi.

Soudain une idée germa dans l'esprit de Bella.

- Et si on passait l'audition à deux ?

Rosalie fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça ?

- On le passe en duo, je jouerais et chanterais pendant que toi tu danserais. On ne serait pas le premier duo à faire ça. Mais ça reste quand même très rare.

- Je ne sais pas Bella. Je ne suis même pas sur de vouloir, ni de pouvoir intégrer une école d'art. Je ne sais vraiment pas.

- Je ne te demande pas ta réponse maintenant, mais réfléchis-y.

Elle hocha la tête. Alors que le regard de Bella se posa sur son sac. Elle pensa à la photo qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Elle pensa à son frère, à son père.

Et se tourna vers Rosalie, elle lâcha une phrase presque désespéré.

- Rosalie. J'ai besoin de ton aide…

* * *

TALAMMMMMMMMMMMM! Voici un long chapitre n'es-ce pas? Vous en voulez un autre de cette taille? Et bien laissez une review! N'oubliez pas je réponds à tout! Que ça soit pour le chapitre, mes fanfic ou moi en général :)))

Merci d'avoir prit le temps. Une review c'est un peu comme mon salaire pour le temps que je vous donne :))

Je ne sais pas quand je posterais l'autre je viens de reprendre les cours, ça dépendra de vos avis, encouragements et de mon temps libre! ^^

Et une dernière question, es-ce que certaines personnes, envisageraient de faire leurs études à l'étranger ou envisagerez de le faire? Ça m'intéresse beaucoup de le savoir. De même pour ceux qui sont partis en séjour linguistique.

Bisous à vous! PS: pour ceux qui ont vus ou vont voir, laissez moi vos impressions que le film! :))


	4. Plume d'Argent

Alors tout d'abord avant d'entamer la réponse des reviews, je tiens à rectifier un petit point ! Je n'ai rien plagié du tout, ceux qui m'ont accusé à tort ferait bien de jeter un coup d'œil à leur dictionnaire de temps en temps. Je parle de ceux qui m'ont insulté envoyer des choses blessante par MP pour la plupart, ben oui c'est toujours plus drôle quand seule l'auteur peut nous voir, et c'est encore plus marrant quand c'est derrière un ordi avec un pseudo ) Je dois dire qu'au début certaines chose m'ont blessé mais quand suite j'en ai bien ris ! Mais certaines personnes m'ont laissé des reviews qui soulignaient bien la bêtise et l'imbécilité de certains merci à eux. En plus quand on m'a envoyé une certaine conversation venant de facebook, je dois dire que c'était tordant. Surtout la petite remarque sur mes fautes d'autographes, venant de personnes qui font 10 fautes par phrases en moyenne. HILARANT ! Alors d'après certaines j'aurais faits un copié-collé de l'autre fiction, LOL ! Laissez-moi vous expliquer qu'un copié collé c'est recopié mot pour mot une histoire. Alors que dans la mienne il n'y a que quelque concordance. Alors d'après, deux trois personnes, j'aurais plagié l'histoire, parce que dans la mienne Angela est une garce, Chalie le père de Bella (c'est vrai que c'est une grosse nouveauté, on l'avait encore jamais vus ça), que Bella quitte Phoenix pour Forks (Ah ben non dans fascination elle ne fait pas ça, elle part d'Antarctique pour rejoindre sa terre natale au Pérou.) et que elle recherche son frère. Ah oui et aussi que Rosalie est son amie (dans aucune fiction Rosalie n'est l'amie de Bella, ah bah bien sûr que non voyons !). Si on commence à juger de plagiat un texte parce qu'il y a quelque ressemblance et bien je dois dire que Fanfiction n'a plus qu'à fermer. Sur ceux c'est la première et dernière fois que je parle de ce sujet. Je réponds aujourd'hui aux reviews qui m'accusent de ça, mais c'est la DERNIERE fois. Parce que j'estime que je n'ai pas à m'appesantir et tenter de me justifier pour une chose que je n'ai pas fait. Ce qui me croit tant mieux pour les autres tants pis et bons débarras. Je le répète une dernière fois, je n'ai plagié personne, cette histoire vient totalement de moi et seulement de moi !

* * *

Maintenant place aux reviews.

Mk-tenebre : Et oui aujourd'hui le verdict que va répondre Rosalie ! Merci ? :p

Maneltwilight : Merci beaucoup ! :D Ça me fait plaisir ! Oui j'aime bien ce côté paria, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime bien l'ajouter à mes histoires ! :') Quant à la NYADA, j'avais lus que ça avait été inventé pour les besoins de la série Glee, c'est pour ça que j'étais partis sur ça ! :p Mais merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer.

Alextwilight : Qui te dit qu'elle ne l'a pas encore vu ? Oui, c'est vrai que pour Rosalie ça change radicalement des autres histoires. Merci ^^

JazzyO : Moi sadique ? Oui ! :D Oui je pense que vous avez deviné effectivement ! :') Merci.

Nicky : Oui désolé pour les fautes !:/ Merci bises à toi ! ^^

Bl00dthirstiness : On peut dire que je ne fais les choses comme tout le monde. Je n'aime pas vraiment à la base. Je crois que 'j'ai un problème avec les personnes trop gentil. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. ^^

Guest : Son frère est âgé d'un an de plus qu'elle. Ça fait beaucoup de question. Pour Rosalie tu l'apprendras par la suite. Pour Edward je pense que la venue de Bella va le faire redescendre de son nuage. Et pour Angela autant dire les choses clairement c'est une S*****. Merci ^^

Lisa1905 : Je pense avoir respecté les délais non ? ^^ En tout cas gros merci à toi. ^^

mlca66 : Je compte publier par semaine, tout est expliqué en fin de chapitre. J'avais une beta, mais je n'ai plus eu de réponse. Donc une autre personne c'est proposé ! :). Oui mais c'est mon histoire et je ne vois pas ce que ça va perturber si j'utilise mes perso à contre emplois ! Merci.

canada02 : Je pense que la longueur de celui-ci devrait te contenter !:). Merci.

mimi94r : ahahaha Surprise !:) On ne devrait pas tarder à voir son frère de toute manière ! Merci. ^^

nini38 : Oui de toute manière, quand je vois que je n'ai plus rien à dire je n'insiste pas ! :p Tu pars où ? Avec quel organisme ? Tu es en quoi ? Beaucoup de questions, mais ça m'intéresse vraiment. Merci ^^

ginnybella98 : Je l'ai vu et je l'ai trouvé spectaculaire ! Il m'a laissé sur le cul ! Juste génialissime. Surtout Bella, je l'ai trouvé juste WHAOU dans ce volet, plus que dans tous les autres. Et toi ?

Guest : Présenter mes excuses :') Je ne crois pas non ! En entendant c'est les gens comme toi qui me dégoute, à casser un auteur pour une chose qu'il n'a pas fait !

Nalaa : INUTILE ! INUTILE ! INUTILE ! Voilà quoi se résume ta review ! INUTILE ! INUTILE ! INUTILE !

Chouflette : Tiens c'est bizarre j'ai affaire à quelqu'un de stupide. Tu connais l'imbécilité ? Je sais plus qui l'est, je crois que c'est une certaine Chouflette, un truc du genre. Un peu comme toi, bizarre d'ailleurs. Oui je sais c'est quoi ! :D Mais pas toi on dirait !;)

Tinga Bella : Non je ne suis pas jalouse ! Pas tu tout meme ! :') Non je n'ai pas plagié ! :') Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire !

Bellatrix18 : Je ne le prends pas mal, mais c'est juste faux. Voilà.

MaPlumeMagique : Non je ne souhaite pas en parler avec toi ! Je n'ai pas triché sur Lisaa's. J'aurais pu en parler calmement avec toi. Mais c'est juste ce que tu as mis sur moi sur facebook qui m'a vraiment énervé ! C'est toujours facile de descendre des personnes derrière eux ! Alors oui on m'a laissé des MP très limites, et non je n'ai rien inventé ! Pas la peine de me contredire on m'a fait une capture d'écran de la conv' !

Miss G : Oui et il est génial ! Et toi ?

Beatrice : Je l'explique après le chap ! Merci !:)

Merci à alswinthe, Bl00dthirstiness, l'ange de twilight, emelyne, lili69, Guest, Jus de Carotte; Maddley, bellaswan1002, anna, nana10, beatrice, Lydouille, LFM'Ines, SilverVasilis.

Voilà ! Et maintenant le chapitre.

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

**POV BELLA **

Nous étions samedi et pratiquement deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis mon premier jour de cours. Finalement nous avions reporté notre virée shopping car Rosalie, qui travaillait au studio de danse en plus de ses cours, n'avait pas pu se libérer avant. Mais aujourd'hui nous étions à bord de ma BMW, roulant tranquillement vers Port Angeles _**Alalalong de Bob Marley**_ résonnant à fond dans l'habitacle. Alors que nous étions arrêtées à un feu rouge, je me tournais vers Rosalie pour l'observer. Notre relation avait tellement évoluée au fil des jours. C'était devenue en si peu de temps ma meilleure amie ! Celle que je n'avais eue et que j'avais pourtant toujours rêvé d'avoir. Et là alors que sa tête bougeait doucement au rythme de la musique, elle observait le paysage par la fenêtre. Je repensais à lundi, la semaine dernière ou j'avais bien failli lui révéler mon secret.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Elle hocha la tête. Bella laissa son regard se balader à travers son appartement lorsque soudain son sac entra dans son champ de vision. Elle pensa à la photo qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Elle pensa à son frère et à son père. Elle se tourna vers Rosalie, lâchant d'une voix presque désespérée : _

_- « Rosalie. J'ai besoin de ton aide… »_

_Cette dernière lui lança un regard inquiet. Il faut dire qu'elle avait un visage angoissé à ce moment-là. Bella broyait sa serviette, la déchirant presque. Elle baissa le regard sur ses mains. Ses doigts étaient tellement serrés que ses phalanges en étaient blanches. Elle relâcha prestement la pression qu'elle exerçait sur ce pauvre morceau de tissu. _

_-« Bella que ce passe-t-il tu me fais peur ! »_

_Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer avant de s'enfuir lamentablement dans la salle de bain. Elle s'y enferma, et se rattrapa à la première chose qui fut près d'elle soit, dans ce cas précis, le lavabo. Elle releva la tête pour rencontrer son reflet dans le miroir fixé au-dessus du meuble qui lui permettait de ne pas s'effondrer. Bella put constater à quelle point elle était blanche, bien plus que d'habitude. La peur se lisais clairement dans ses yeux brillants de larmes contenues. _

_Etais-ce le fait qu'elle avait failli dire à Rosalie qui lui faisait autant peur ? Peut-être… Enfin non c'était certain ! Elle était pétrifiée par la peur ! La peur qui lui broyait le ventre depuis qu'elle avait quitté Phœnix. Elle se rendait compte que si elle parlait avec Rosalie, elle devrait lui expliquer toute l'histoire, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait fait avec ses grands-parents. Bella s'était contentée de leur expliquer succinctement la situation, à demi-mots. Expliquer toute l'histoire signifiait également réfléchir pleinement à la situation et prendre conscience de ses actes, ce qu'elle n'était pas prête à faire pour le moment. _

_Reprenant contact avec la réalité, Bella se rendit compte que Rosalie tambourinait violement contre la porte de la salle de bain, visiblement inquiète. Elle en profita pour se rafraichir avant d'ouvrir la porte. La blonde lui lança un regard noir ou l'on pouvait tout de même lire une pointe d'anxiété, avant de lui répliquer sévèrement : _

_- Bella maintenant tu m'expliques ! _

_Elle lui fit un sourire forcé. _

_- Rien j'avais juste peur … Peur d'avoir quelque chose de coincé entre les dents. _

_La réponse fournie par la petite brune ne sembla guère la convaincre mais Rosalie n'insista pas. Et Bella lui en fut reconnaissante de ne pas aller chercher plus loin parce qu'elle ne se sentait vraiment pas prête à lui avouer toute son histoire. _

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK **_

Et depuis ce moment-là, la situation n'avait pas évolué d'un poil. Je n'avais dévoilé mon secret à personne, et il me rongeait peu à peu. Surtout que je n'avais pas avancé dans mon enquête. Je n'avais aucune piste, faisait du sur place et cela m'énervait grandement. Aucun garçon du lycée ne me faisait penser à mon frère. Je commençais à vraiment désespérer.

Je finis par me garer sur le parking du centre commercial qui regroupait plusieurs grands magasins de toutes sortes. Je préférais personnellement les petites boutiques comme celles que je pouvais apercevoir de l'autre côté de la rue, mais pour ce que je devais acheter aujourd'hui le centre commercial s'imposait.

Nous sortîmes de ma voiture, et nous dirigeâmes vers le premier magasin de cette après-midi shopping. C'était un magasin de bricolage, suffisamment grand pour me faire penser à un hangar à avion et qui regroupait tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour mon appartement.

**- **Tu as une idée des couleurs que tu veux ?

**-** Non aucune, soufflais-je.

**- **Quelles pièces souhaites-tu repeindre déjà ?

**- **Salle de bain, salon, ma chambre et une des chambres d'amis.

**- **Quatre pièce donc.

**- **Oui.

La zone dédiée à la peinture s'étendait sur trois immenses rayons. Jamais je n'allais réussir à me décider ! Rosalie, quant à elle, fixait avec insistance des pots de couleur aubergine en développant des arguments pour me décider sur cette couleur.

Une petite forme s'approcha de nous. C'était une jeune fille, vêtue d'un polo orange hideux, avec le logo du magasin brodé dessus et d'un jean foncé. Ses cheveux bruns partaient en épis dans tous les sens. Je reconnus, non sans mal, Alice Cullen.

Celle que je n'avais jamais entendu prononcer un seul mot et qui semblait toujours ailleurs, loin de tout dans son propre univers. Elle inspirait la pitié et l'indifférence pour tous les élèves du lycée. Même Jasper, qui pourtant était censé être son copain avait l'air de la délaisser totalement. Et ne parlons pas de son stupide frère, Edward Cullen, ou en d'autres termes le coureur de jupons officiel de Forks. Ce dernier l'ignorait totalement, se contentant de l'amener le matin en cours et de la ramener le soir.

Moi par contre je la voyais autrement. Certes j'avais du mal à la cerner mais j'avais envie de la connaitre. Elle semblait si renfermée, comme blessé par des paroles silencieuses à chaque instants. Elle leva un peu son visage en nous voyant et je crus apercevoir un rougissement avant qu'elle ne baisse la tête.

**- **Bonjour, la saluais-je.

Elle me fit un signe de tête timide, avant de s'enfuir dans le rayon de derrière, presque en courant. Rosalie, elle, l'ignora totalement. Elle examinait un pot de couleur, encore une fois dans des teintes violettes, mais cette fois lilas pâle. Que Dieu me vienne en aide !

**- **Rose je vais jeter un coup d'œil aux rayons suivants.

**- **D'accord. Moi je reste ici, ils ont des violets magnifiques.

Je m'enfuis presque en courant, tout comme Alice quelles secondes plus tôt, dans le rayon suivant. Je voulais à tout prix échapper à Miss violet. Mais alors que j'allais continuer mon chemin, j'aperçu Alice et une femme plus vieille l'air sévère et habillée de l'uniforme du magasin. Alice baissait la tête honteuse, alors que l'autre semblait être en train de lui gueuler dessus.

**- **Ecoutes Cullen, j'en ai assez ! La prochaine fois que tu ignores un client comme ça je te mets à la porte directe! C'est le dernier avertissement. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Alice hocha précipitamment la tête.

**- **Bien. Maintenant tu vas t'occuper des deux clientes tout de suite ! Sinon, tu connais la sortie.

Je vis Alice pâlir, mais elle obtempéra tout de même. La femme disparu et je vis ma camarade de classe prendre une longue inspiration alors que je retournais dans le rayon où se trouvait Rosalie. Je fis semblant de m'intéresser à des teintes de grises quand Alice arriva. Je lui fis un grand sourire encourageant et elle se lança.

**- **Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Elle avait une petite voix fluette, timide, presque chantante qui lui allait très bien.

**- **N…commença Rosalie.

**- **Oui ! J'avoue que tu me sauves la mise. Je ne sais absolument pas quoi choisir et je suis totalement perdue !

**- **Oh, et bien que souhaites-tu repeindre ?

**- **Pour commencer ma chambre.

**- **Des couleurs que tu aimes en particulier ?

**- **A vrai dire j'adore le vert, mais j'ai peur que ça fasse trop nature, genre Livre de la Jungle quoi…

Alice esquissa un petit sourire.

**- **Il n'y pas de raison, il suffit de bien accorder le tout.

Elle sortit de sa poche arrière un éventail avec des centaines de couleurs.

**- **Le vert émeraude est beau.

Je vis le comportement d'Alice se transformer alors qu'elle me parlait des différentes teintes de vert. Elle n'avait plus l'air timide du tout et semblait être totalement dans son élément.

**- **Il y a le vert amande aussi.

**- **Moi je préfère ce vert-là, dis-je en montrant une petite case d'un vert qui m'avait tapé dans l'œil.

Elle sourit.

**- **C'est le vert Mélèze. Très bon choix ! Mais dans ce cas, accordes le avec des meubles marron foncés et peint quelques pans de mur en beige.

**- **D'accord.

Nous choisîmes comme ça les couleurs pour le reste des pièces. Mais je l'arrêtais quand ce fut au tour de la dernière pièce, la chambre d'amis.

**- **Cette fois c'est à Rosalie de choisir.

**- **Quoi ? Pourquoi ? C'est ton appartement Bella.

**- **Oui, mais la chambre d'amis c'est celle que tu vas occuper, et vu que je compte souvent t'avoir près de moi, tu choisis.

Elle me fit un immense sourire, avant de se tourner vers Alice qui avait écarquillé les yeux.

**- **Bien moi ça sera dans les tons violets alors. A vrai dire j'adore le violet aubergine.

**- **Tu pourrais l'accorder avec du gris ou du doré.

**- **Le gris serait parfait.

**-** Parfait ! Bon et bien je crois vous avoir assez aidé pour les peintures, mais il y a une dernière chose que vous devez avoir si vous voulez peindre.

**- **Quoi ? demandais-je.

**- **Suivez-moi.

Rosalie grogna mais nous la suivîmes quand même. Elle nous emmena dans un rayon non loin où était regroupé tous les accessoires de peinture tels que des pinceaux, des bâches… Elle nous donna quelques conseils pour choisir et nettoyer notre matériel. Une fois qu'elle eut finit ses explications, elle baissa la tête et je la vis rougir.

**- **Merci Alice.

**- **De rien, au revoir.

Elle partit aussi vite que tout à l'heure.

**- **Complètement folle ! fit Rosalie.

**- **Arrête elle est gentille.

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel et poussa le caddie plein vers les caisses. En route nous croisâmes la patronne d'Alice, qui s'approcha de nous.

**- **J'espère que mon employé ne vous a pas importunées.

Avant que Rosalie n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, je répondis.

**- **Pas du tout ! Au contraire elle nous a vraiment bien aidées !

**- **Oh !

**- **N'est-ce pas Rosalie ?

Je lui lançais un regard insistant alors qu'elle m'en rendit un, peu amène.

**-** Oui très serviable et compétente.

**- **Bien, fit la femme visiblement déçue. Au revoir mesdemoiselles.

Elle se détourna et repartit rapidement d'une démarche claudicante. Je payais tous nos ahcats et nous sortîmes. Une fois le tout chargé dans ma voiture, je me tournais vers Rosalie.

**-** On va où maintenant ?

Elle loucha vers le grand centre commercial.

**-** Tu ne préférerais pas aller dans les petites boutiques, dans les rues là-bas.

Je lui fis un grand sourire.

**-** J'ai cru que tu ne me le proposerais jamais !

Nous y allâmes à pied étant donné que les commerces étaient proches. Nous déambulions dans la rue, nous arrêtant devant des magasins et entrant de temps à autres, quand soudain l'une d'elle attira mon attention. La **Plume d'Argent** était une librairie qui avait l'air accueillante. En m'approchant et en observant la vitrine je tombais sur une feuille scotchée à l'entrée qui disait :

_Plume d'Argent recherche un employé rapidement. Personnes intéressées merci de vous adresser aux patrons de la librairie._

Je voulais ce travail. Il était hors de question que mes grands-parents paient l'intégralité des frais liés à mon séjour à Forks.

**-** Rose j'entre un moment, la préviens-je.

**- **D'accord. Moi je vais deux boutiques plus haut, à **Un pas de danse. **

J'entrais dans la librairie. Elle était grande et de l'entrée je voyais des étagères de livres s'étendre partout où mon regard se posait. Il y avait même un étage. Une librairie comme je les aimais ! Ici tout ce qui n'était pas livre n'était pas vendu, à part peut-être de la papeterie que j'apercevais dans un coin. Je m'approchais de la caisse où s'afférait une jeune blonde, ses cheveux relevés en chignon. Elle était concentrée et tapait frénétiquement sur le clavier d'un ordinateur. Je m'avançais timidement et me raclais la gorge. Elle releva la tête et me fixa.

**-** Bonjour, je suis là pour l'annonce.

**- **Oh, et bien tu dois t'adresser à mes parents, les patrons de la boutique. Suis-moi.

**- **Bien.

Elle monta à l'étage et m'emmena au fond d'un couloir avant d'ouvrir une porte où un panneau « Interdit d'entrer » était accroché. Il s'agissait en fait d'une spacieuse, comprenant deux grands bureaux et plusieurs étagères surchargées. Deux personnes travaillaient mais ils relevèrent la tête en me voyant. Un homme, brun, aux yeux marron et une femme blonde aux yeux gris. Ils semblaient être à l'opposé l'un de l'autre au niveau caractère, et pourtant ils avaient tous deux une mine souriante. Je pu constater que la blonde qui m'avait amenée jusqu'ici était le portrait craché de sa mère.

**- **Elle vient pour l'annonce.

**- **Oh, enchanté mademoiselle. Tanya reste ici s'il te plait.

**- **D'accord.

Je m'assis devant le bureau de la femme qui m'indiquait un fauteuil confortable, alors que l'homme reprenait son travail. Tanya rejoignit sa mère, se collant mur derrière celle-ci.

**-** Je m'appelle Carmen Denali, je suis la gérante de la librairie. Voici mon mari Eléazar Denali et ma fille Tanya.

Je fis un sourire et un signe de tête en direction des trois personnes.

- Enchantée. Je suis Isabella Swan.

- Donc l'annonce t'intéresse ?

- Oui, beaucoup.

- Pour être franche, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de propositions pour ce poste. Le peu de candidats que j'ai eu étaient des incompétents. Tu as déjà travaillé dans une librairie ?

- Pas vraiment, j'ai travaillé dans une boutique de musique.

- Rien avoir donc. Mais lis-tu beaucoup ?

- Oui, très souvent.

- De la lecture variée ?

- Oui je m'intéresse autant à la littérature américaine, qu'étrangère.

- Et au niveau des styles ?

- J'aime beaucoup le Fantasy, Fantastique, réalisme. ..

- Je te pose ces questions car beaucoup de nos clients demandent régulièrement des avis à propos de leurs lectures. Et beaucoup de mes précédents employés n'y connaissaient rien. Une vraie catastrophe ! Pour l'instant j'ai trois employés : deux de mes filles, Tanya que tu vois là et son ainé Kate. Ensuite il y a Garrett mais il ne travaille pas aujourd'hui.

- Très bien.

- Je veux bien te prendre à l'essai trois semaines et si je vois que tu travailles bien, je t'embauche.

- MERCI !

Je lui fis un immense sourire qu'elle me rendit.

- Donc tu auras des horaires variés. Ton planning changera chaque semaine. Pour cela j'aurais besoin de ton emploi du temps le plus rapidement possible. Tu es au lycée je suppose ?

- Oui.

- Il faudra me le faire parvenir demain ou lundi au plus tard. Je n'aime pas que mes employés manquent les cours pour travailler, alors j'adapte le planning à leurs emplois du temps.

- Très bien !

- En ce qui concerne le salaire, il est de 11$ de l'heure.

- C'est parfait.

- Tu n'as pas d'autres questions ?

- Quand ma période d'essai commence-t-elle ?

- Je te le ferais savoir quand j'aurais fixé le planning de la semaine qui arrive.

- D'accord.

- Laisse-moi juste tes coordonnées et tu pourras filer.

Je lui inscris sur son bloc note et me levais.

- Merci beaucoup à bientôt.

- Au revoir Isabella.

Tanya me raccompagna jusqu'en bas.

- Tu n'es pas du lycée de Port Angeles, je me trompe ?

- Non, tu as raison. Je suis de Forks.

- Bon et bien à la semaine prochaine alors. Au revoir.

- Au revoir Tanya.

Je sortis de la librairie, un grand sourire sur mon visage. Je me dirigeait vers **Un pas de danse**. Je trouvais Rosalie au fond, des ballerines de danse noires dans les mains.

- Quel est la raison de ce sourire ?

- J'ai été prise à l'essai dans la librairie !

- Beurk des livres !

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

Et toi avec quoi occupes-tu ton temps ?

- J'hésite entre deux paires de ballerines. Il m'en faut des nouvelles parce que les miennes sont trop usées. Alors ? Ton avis ?

Elle me mit sous le nez deux paires : l'une rouge et l'autre noire en satin. Je préférais largement la dernière, plus sobre et plus raffinée.

- Les noires !

- De toute façon il n'y avait plus ma taille en rouge.

Elle se reprit des collants, quelques justaucorps et nous sortîmes. Nous fîmes quelques achats histoire que je trouve des vêtements chauds pour survivre à Forks et une fois l'après-midi se terminant, il ne me restait plus qu'une boutique à ** Clé de Sol**.

Je fus émerveillée par l'endroit à peine avais-je passé la porte. C'était rempli de guitares, pianos et j'en passe. Jamais un magasin de musique ne m'avait autant fait rêver. Je n'osais toucher quoique ce soit, de peur de briser quelque chose et de briser la féerie qui régnait.

- J'adore cette guitare ! s'exclama Rosalie.

Je regardais l'endroit qu'elle m'indiquait et vis une très belle guitare électrique bleu nuit et blanche. C'est vrai qu'elle était vraiment belle mais celle qui attira le plus mon regard fut celle qui était à sa gauche. Verte émeraude et argentée. Un véritable bijou ! Je regardais son prix : 456,50 dollars. Elle attendrait un moment. Mais je comptais bien économiser pour cette merveille. Je m'achetais des cordes de rechanges, de nouveaux médiators et nous pûmes quitter la boutique.

Une fois chez moi Rosalie se jeta sur mon canapé, totalement harassée et j'en fis de même.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Il va être vingt heures et je n'ai absolument pas le courage de cuisiner. Si je commande une pizza ça te va ?

- Parfait !

- Tu prends quoi ?

- Calzone.

Je me levais, vidée de toute énergie, et me dirigeais d'un pas trainant vers la cuisine. Je pris le numéro de téléphone de la pizzéria qui était accroché à mon frigo et composais le numéro. Cinq minutes plus tard la commande était passée et j'étais de nouveau avachie dans mon canapé. Rose aurait sa Calzone et moi je m'étais décidée pour une pizza au saumon.

Alors que nous dégustions nos pizzas dans mon salon je reposais soudainement ma part et soufflais. Il était temps pour moi et quel meilleur moment pour lâcher la bombe que je gardais pour moi à ma meilleure amie ?

- Rosalie, je peux te parler de quelque chose ?

Ma voix trembla légèrement et je posais ma pizza un peu plus loin. J'avais du mal à me contrôler et rester normale mais je devais lui dire et cette fois hors de question que je me défile. Alors que je prenais une inspiration pour tout lui avouer, mon portable sonna.

Je soupirais et regardais le numéro de mes grands-parents s'afficher.

- Je dois répondre.

- Bien, mais je veux savoir ce que tu as dire ! Pas question que tu te défiles cette fois-ci.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

Je partis dans ma chambre et répondis.

_- Allo. _

- Salut.

_- Alors ma chérie ça va ? _

- Très bien, merci. Et vous ?

_- Oh, ça va. Mais on s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. _

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je suis en avance au lycée car le niveau des cours de Phœnix était plus élevé. J'ai trouvé du travail et je me suis faite une amie géniale !

_- Oui, mais tu sais bien que je ne parle pas de ça. _

- Oh et bien toujours rien. Donc j'ai décidé de procéder autrement.

_- Comment ? _

- J'ai l'intention de demander de l'aide à l'amie que je me suis faite. J'ai totalement confiance en elle. Et en plus elle connait Forks et ses habitants comme sa poche.

_- D'accord, si tu penses que ç'est la meilleure solution nous te faisons confiance. _

- Et au sujet d'_Elle _?

_- Nous avons discuté avec elle cet après-midi. Nous lui avons clairement expliqué que tu avais besoin de recul et que tu étais en ce moment dans notre maison de vacances en Floride. Elle a promis de ne pas venir te déranger et d'arrêter de t'envoyer des emails ainsi que de t'appeler. _

- Ça ne risque pas de durer longtemps.

_- C'est pour ça que tu dois te dépêcher. _

- Je vais essayer.

_- Bien, bon je vais te laisser nous allons passer à table. _

- Au revoir grand-mère.

_- Au revoir ma chérie. _

Je raccrochais et quittais ma chambre.

* * *

**POV ROSALIE **

Bella n'était pas comme les autres. Ça je m'en étais doutée dès le départ. Mais mon doute n'avait fait que s'accentuer quand elle avait été sur le point de m'avouer quelque chose et qu'elle avait eu une petite crise de panique qui l'avait fait changer d'avis. Je savais bien qu'elle m'avait menti ce jour-là. Mais je n'avais pas insisté. Pourtant j'étais tenace comme fille mais Bella était mon amie, ma première véritable amie. Je ne voulais pas la forcer à m'avouer quelque chose alors qu'elle n'était pas prête à le faire.

J'entendis la porte de sa chambre se refermer et Bella revenir timidement. Elle avait un sourire penaud. Elle se rassit, rangeant son portable dans la poche de son jean.

- Ce n'est pas si terrible quand même. Tu n'as tué personne ?

Elle eut une espèce de rire qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

- Pas du tout.

Elle prit une grande respiration et se lança.

- Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que mon père était mort ?

- Oui.

- Et bien c'est faux. En fait c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à il y a peu. Depuis que je suis toute petite je suis convaincue que mon père est mort et je n'ai absolument aucun souvenir de lui. Ma mère ne m'en parlait jamais. Elle m'avait seulement servit cette excuse une fois et m'avait fait bien comprendre qu'il ne fallait plus que je pose la question. Ce que j'ai fait.  
En vérité je mourrais d'envie d'en savoir plus sur lui. Je n'avais vu qu'une petite photo d'identité que j'avais toujours gardé sur moi. Je pensais qu'en parler à ma mère serait égoïste, qu'elle souffrait encore de son départ. Mais un jour je suis montée dans le grenier de ma maison à Phœnix. J'avais besoin d'informations pour un TP au lycée et je suis tombée sur un carton remplis de photos et de souvenirs. Des photos de mon père avec un petit garçon et moi.  
Il y avait des lettres aussi. Des lettres que mon père avait écrites après sa soit disant mort ! Il y disait que ma mère c'était enfuie avec moi. Qu'il voulait me revoir. Que son fils, mon frère, avait besoin de nous ! J'ai appris à mes dix-sept ans que j'avais un frère. Tu te rends compte ! Je ne sais absolument rien sur lui ! Ni sur mon père. Ma vie est un mensonge total ! Après ça j'ai rejoint mes grands-parents qui m'ont aidé à venir ici.  
Je suis venue pour les retrouver Rose. Je ne sais que deux choses à leur sujet : mon père s'appeler Charlie et ils vivaient, ou vivent encore, à Forks.

Elle s'arrêta de parler alors que j'étais totalement sous le choc. Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux et les autres suivirent rapidement. Je fis une chose que je n'avais pas l'habitude de faire : je la pris dans mes bras, la serrant tellement fort contre moi que j'aurais pu l'étouffer. Je voulais calmer sa peine et dissiper son chagrin. Car ce qui lui faisait du mal m'en faisait aussi. Comment une mère pouvait-elle faire ça ? Même mes parents n'auraient jamais fait une chose aussi atroce, c'est dire. Je caressais doucement sa chevelure brune et elle se calma peu à peu. Elle finit par se détacher, essuyant ses larmes avec le revers de sa manche.

- Je sais que c'est beaucoup t'en demander. Mais j'ai besoin de toi Rose ! S'il te plait aide-moi à les retrouver !

- Je vais le faire Bella ! Calme-toi d'accord. Je ferais tout pour t'aider. Je fais chercher quelque chose, j'arrive.

Elle hocha la tête et je sortis en chaussettes de son appartement. Je montais à mon étage et ouvris la porte de mon appartement. Il était plongé dans la pénombre, seul le salon était encore allumé. Mes parents devaient lire. Tant mieux, comme ça je ne les verrais pas. Je cherchais rapidement un objet dans le meuble de l'entrée, quand une voix me fit sursauter.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

C'était mon père. Il me dépassait largement d'une tête, ses cheveux blonds impeccablement coiffé et ses yeux gris froids comme la neige. Il portait encore l'une de ses nombreuses chemises, rentrée dans un pantalon en velours. J'attrapais ce que je cherchais et me relevais.

- J'avais oublié quelques choses.

- Tu n'étais pas censée être chez une camarade classe pour travailler ?

- Si, et j'y retourne de ce pas. Pas question de rester avec vous une seconde de plus.

- Rosalie !

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que je lui avais claqué la porte au nez comme je le faisais souvent. Je descendis les escaliers aussi rapidement que je les avais montés et m'engouffrais dans l'entrée de Bella. Elle était toujours sur le canapé observant le vide.

- Je suis de retour !

Elle me fit un sourire triste.

- Tu es partie chercher quoi ?

- Ceci !

Je secouais l'annuaire téléphonique présent dans ma main son nez.

- Un annuaire téléphonique.

- Oui, on va chercher ton père dedans.

- Mais ça va nous prendre des heures !

- Pas vraiment. Nous ne sommes pas nombreux à Forks et nous devons chercher les Charlie si j'ai bien compris.

- Oui.

- Bien. Prend un papier et un stylo. Tu vas noter ce que je te dis.

- D'accord.

Pendant plus d'une demi-heure nous épluchâmes le bouquin. Il y avait en tout sept Charlie vivant à Forks. Mais j'étais perdue. Ils auraient tous pus être son père. J'étais vraiment plus que perdue.

- Bella plusieurs pourraient être ton père tu sais. Il me faut plus d'informations.

* * *

**POV BELLA **

Et voilà c'était fichu ! Je ne savais rien de plus et jamais ma mère ne me dirait quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. J'avais l'impression que tout venait de s'effondrer autour de moi. Mes tremblements me reprirent.

- Bella calmes toi.

Rosalie me caressa doucement le bras d'un geste réconfortant. Je me demandais que faire. J'étais perdue.

Je pris le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes avant qu'une idée ne germe dans mon esprit. Je me levais précipitamment et partis dans ma chambre. J'empoignais délicatement un objet sur ma table de chevet. Un objet que j'avais posé là quelques jours auparavant et qui me couvais chaque nuit. C'était pour moi une sorte de lueur réconfortante dans le noir d'encre de la nuit. Ma dernière attache à ce monde, à cette vie de mensonge. Je revins vers Rosalie qui m'attendait assise dans le canapé, toujours aussi inquiète. Elle avait l'air vraiment désolée pour moi et ça me réchauffait le cœur. Je déposais l'objet dans ses mains. C'était un cadre. Mon cadre, comportant la photo que j'avais emporté du grenier. La photo où l'on pouvait voir mon frère et moi dans les bras de mon père.

- C'est la seule photo que j'ai de nous. Ma seule information supplémentaire.

Quand les yeux de Rosalie se posèrent sur l'image, ils s'écarquillèrent. Elle les releva immédiatement et elle fit plusieurs allers retours entre la photo et moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rosalie ? Tu m'inquiète !

Je commençais à paniquer, ne comprenant pas son comportement plus que bizarre.

- Rosalie dit moi quelque chose.

- Ton père est Charlie Swan, donc tu es la sœur…d'Emmett Swan.

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec mon frère, je le savais rien qu'au son de sa voix. Etait-il mort ?

* * *

**POV ROSALIE **

J'étais béate, stupéfaite, ne pouvant plus bouger d'un pouce. Bella était la sœur d'Emmett Swan ! Ce nom résonnait dans mon esprit.

C'est vrai que lorsqu'on observait Bella et qu'on la comparait à son frère on pouvait trouver des ressemblances. Mais c'était seulement physique, car Emmett Swan n'était pas du coup comme Bella. Mais alors là, pas du tout !

- Bella s'assit à côté de moi, très inquiète.

- Rosalie mais qu'est-ce qu'i la fin ? Ils sont morts c'est ça !

- Non, ils sont vivants et habitent toujours à Forks.

Les yeux de Bella se remplirent de larmes, que je devinais être des larmes de bonheur, de soulagement et de joie profonde d'avoir retrouvé sa famille.

- Parle de moi d'eux ! Donc mon frère s'appelle Emmett ?

- Oui, Emmett Swan.

- Parle-moi de lui je veux tout savoir. Il est au lycée avec nous ?

- Oui.

- Mais je l'aurais reconnu si je l'avais vu ! J'en étais certaine, j'étais sûr qu'il y ce passerais quelque chose.

- En fait il n'est pas venu au lycée depuis au moins deux semaines et demie, juste avant que tu arrives.

- Pourquoi ? Il est parti ?

- Pas vraiment. En fait ton frère n'est pas ce que l'on peut appeler un adolescent typique.

- Un peu comme toi, s'amusa-t-elle.

Moi j'étais bien plus typique que lui et de loin.

- Non. En fait ton frère disparait souvent de la circulation quelques jours ou semaines.

- Pour faire quoi ?

- C'est une sorte de délinquant. Il se drogue. Il fait partie d'une bande de junkie de Port Angeles.

La bouche de Bella forma un O parfait sous le choc.

- Il se drogue ?!

- Oui, avouais-je.

- Mais tu en es sur ? Tu le connais bien ?

- Non, mais tout Forks le sait. Il essaye d'être discret mais tout le monde le sait.

- Et Charlie ? Il ne fait rien ?

- En fait ton père est le Shérif de la ville mais il est connu pour être plutôt passif. En fait il est comme ça depuis seulement quelques années. Avant ton frère et lui était très proches et Emmett n'avait pas l'air comme ça. C'était l'un des meilleurs amis de Cullen et de mon cousin, jusqu'à il y a deux ans je crois. Peu à peu Emmett s'est renfermé, n'a plus parlé à personne et à commencer à se droguer. C'est tout ce que je sais.

Bella paraissait horrifiée.

- Je suis désolé, Bella.

Elle ne répondit rien. Mais après tout que pouvait-elle répondre ? Sa vie avait l'air d'un vrai champ de bataille.

- Jamais je n'y arriverais, souffla-t-elle horrifiée avant de tomber inconsciente.

- Bella !

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre ! ^^ Le prochain arrive lundi prochain, je posterais une fois par semaine si j'ai le temps. Laissez une reviews, mon salaire en quelque sorte !:)

Pour Twililght 5 je l'ai vus et je l'ai trouvé juste énorme, vraiment très bon. Surtout Bella, qui est juste géniale dans ce volet. Voilà, je m'arrête là car je ne veux pas spoiler. Sinon qui l'a vu.

**Toute reviews blessante, ou me reparlant de ce sujet-là ne recevra aucune réponse et sera tout simplement ignoré.**


	5. Megan Fox et Brad Pitt?

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**Guest **: Hey ! Au début je me suis un peu méfié quand j'ai vu ton pseudo parce que j'avais reçu une review limite d'une personne qui avait le même. Qui m'avait dit je cite : « Ohlalala CETTE FIC EST GENIALE !Non je déconne t'es la pire menteuse, hypocrite et copieuse que j'ai vu. Quand on ne sait pas soi même écrire. On écrit pas ! » Donc voilà je suppose que ça ne vient pas de toi. Je me suis rapidement rendus compte que sur les 4 reviews de ce genre, bien sur anonyme, venaient d'une seule et meme personne enfin passons. Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, pour ce qui concerne les similitudes. Enfin certaines personne sont betes ont ne les changeras pas. Je pense que ce chapitre ne répondra pas aux questions que tu te pose désolé. _Intrigue, intrigue , intrigue._ ^^ Merci

nimedis : Je suis entièrement d'accord. Les personnes qui vont jusqu'au dernier chapitre posté, pour me dire qu'ils ont perdus 1h de leurs vie je les trouve idiot. Dans ce cas il ne lise pas et puis c'est tout ! Enfin bref, non je ne compte pas me laisser abattre, ce weekend j'ai carburé sur la fic ! :D Merci, Merci, merci.

Miss G : Oui moi aussi j'ai faillis verser une larme. Surtout que l'une de mes amies l'avait vus et qu'elle m'a certifié que c'était vrai. Moi et bien pendant ce temps-là je me tapais la honte en disant je cite : « Nan tu me mens ! Dis-moi que sa tête va repousser ! » Sur ce Merci !

Alextwilight : Merci ! Oui et bien l'idée m'est venue en cours je crois quand on parlait des effets de la drogue. ^^

lilouandlilly : Oui je pense que pour exploiter mieux l'histoire et les sentiments des personnes le choix des points de vu est mieux adapté. Donc sa sera ça jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire. Merci.^^

canada02 : Oui twilight 5 est géniale. Mais finalement je me demande si je n'aurais pas préféré que la vision soit réel. Merci pour tout ^^

nicky : Oui c'est aussi ce que je me disais. Donc j'ai dis ce que je pensais à ce sujet une fois, maintenant terminé. Ils peuvent m'en envoyer autant qu'ils veulent ils ne recevront aucune réponse de ma part. Je crois que je vais vous emmener loin, très loin ! :'') Mais je pense que le prochain chapitre sera le plus palpitant de ce que j'ai écris pour l'instant. Voilà merci ^^

Leslie : Exactement ! Tu as tout à fais raison merci ! ^^

Kalilah1 : Et bien je suis désolé de t'annoncer que tu ne connaitras pas les réponses à tes questions avant quelque chapitre ! ^^ Merci

Beatrice : Oui on va savoir ce qui c'est passé dans la vie d'Emmett pour qu'il se drogue….mais pas maintenant. Merci ^^

Emelyne : Elle ne va pas tarder ! Je ne vais pas faire languir mes lecteur trop longtemps. Merci ^^

nini38 : Pour les fautes je ne comprends pas j'ai une correctrice pourtant ! o_O Oui est Alice sera un personnage important et bien différent de ce qu'on a l'habitude de voir sur elle. Je compte l'exploiter à fond ! On aura un petit apercu d'elle dans ce chapitre et un plus gros dans le prochain. Merci ^^

Jus de Carotte : Pour Rosalie je pense que vous ne serez pas décu ! Oui Bella a été très surmené. Merci :p

Merci à Guest , LFM'Ines , loupa4, claire, mixou, emichlo , Galswinthe, alia00 , cristalle, twilight0507, lili69,nana10

**Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est un chapitre avec peu d'actions je trouve à part à la fin et quelques moment assez riche en suspens.**

**J'ai prévu de poster un chapitre par semaine. Tous les lundis ! :D **

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

**POV ROSALIE **

J'ouvris doucement les yeux à cause de la sonnerie de mon téléphone, qui me servait accessoirement de réveil. La chanson _**One more night **_envahit la pièce alors que je grognais, enfonçant ma tête dans mon oreiller. Contrairement à Adam Levine, je ne demandais pas une nuit mais seulement quelques heures de plus dans mon lit. Pourtant je fus contrainte de me lever. Enfin, lever était un bien grand mot. Je me redressai dans mon lit avec pour objectif encore cinq minutes de repos. Les murs se dessinèrent doucement alors que je frottai mes paupières en baillant. On a connu plus sexy certes…

On ne voyait presque plus l'immonde couleur jaune de mes murs, presque totalement recouverte par des affiches, des photos… Tout ce que j'avais accroché ne tournait autour que d'un seul sujet : la danse. Les images passaient de Joséphine Baker au Ballet de l'Opéra de Paris. Des tutus pastel se confondaient avec des parures colorées, plus extravagantes les unes que les autres. Je soupirai d'aise. C'était mon univers. La voix que je devais suivre. Et pourtant, il y avait de nombreux obstacles entre moi et mon objectif. Rien que d'y penser une bile amère se forma dans ma gorge. Je décidai de chasser mes idées noires et sortis de mon lit.

Je me trainai jusqu'à mon dressing. Que mettre ? Je fini par attraper une paire de sous-vêtements, un pull bordeaux avec un col en V et un slim noir. Une fois ma tenue trouvée je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Une forte odeur de noix de coco m'agressa les narines. Je ne supportai plus cette odeur ! Comme je ne supportai plus cet appartement. Et ses habitants ! Heureusement que Bella était entrée dans ma vie, pensai-je en entrant sous la douche. L'eau me brulant le corps.

Bella. La sœur d'Emmett Swan. Tout cela paraissait tellement impensable. Ils étaient tellement, tellement différents. Intérieurement parlant bien sûr. Je me plaignais souvent de ma famille et il y avait de quoi…Mais la mère de Bella était digne des pires mégères. Un monstre. Comment une personne pouvait abandonner son mari et son fils, les séparant de cette petite fille.

Mais moi ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'est pourquoi Charlie n'avait pas cherché à la retrouver. Bella avait dû grandir dans le mensonge, pensant son père mort ! C'était ignoble. Je soufflais, tentant de chasser mes pensées obscures pour le moment. Bella avait besoin de quelqu'un qui l'aide à aller de l'avant, pas qui lui répète sans cesse les erreurs dont elle avait été la victime.

Je laissais mes cheveux lâches et ne mis qu'un trait d'eyeliner ainsi qu'une touche de mascara. Une peu de parfum à base de vanille et j'étais prête. Je fis mon sac de cours et le jetais dans l'entrée avant de rejoindre la cuisine. A mon grand malheur ma mère se trouvait présente elle aussi. Je soupirais et me contentais de l'ignorer comme à chaque fois. Elle était attablée avec une tasse de café et le journal du matin. Je me servais une tasse de café noir et m'assis devant elle, faisant comme si elle n'existait pas. Je sortis mon portable qui venait de vibrer et constatais que j'avais reçu un message de Victoria.

_Viens au studio ce soir. J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer. _

- Tu ne pourrais pas faire autre chose qu'être constamment sur ton portable, s'irrita ma mère.

Charlotte Hale, ma mère, se leva remettant une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille. Ses yeux bleus n'exprimaient rien, ils étaient comme vide de tous sentiments. Ce n'est pas non plus comme si elle en ressentait !

- Non, c'est plus pratique. Comme ça, je peux vous ignorer tranquillement.

- Rosalie cesse d'avoir un comportement puéril !

- Et toi arrête d'avoir un comportement totalement arriéré !

- Tu vas baisser d'un ton avec moi jeune fille !

- Je ne crois pas !

- Très bien ! Je crois que ton père et moi n'avons pas été assez fermes. Mais on va vite régler ce point.

Un rire mauvais s'échappa de mes lèvres.

- Pas assez ferme ! Cet appartement est pire qu'une prison !

Elle le sera d'autant plus que tu seras privée de sortie. Une fois rentrée, il ne sera plus question pour toi d'en sortir.

- Et bien dans ce cas je ne rentrerais plus.

J'enfilais mes boots noires, ma veste en cuir noire et mon écharpe beige.

- Rosalie, reviens ici ! Je suis ta mère…

Je ne lui laissais pas terminer sa phrase.

- Il y a bien longtemps que pour moi tu as perdu le titre de mère !

J'attrapais mon sac et claquais la porte derrière moi. Quel toupet elle avait ! Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait… Comme si vivre avec eux n'était pas une punition suffisante. Je dévalais les escaliers pour me retrouver devant l'appartement de Bella.

**POV BELLA**

Je terminais de manger mon bol de céréale, ma chaine hifi beuglant _**Satisfaction des Rolling Stones**_.

_**When I'm drivin' in my car  
And that man comes on the radio  
He's tellin' me more and more  
About some useless information  
Supposed to fire my imagination  
I can't get no, oh no no no  
Hey hey hey, that's what i say**_

I can't get no satisfaction  
I can't get no satisfaction  
'cause i try and i try and i try and i try  
I can't get no, i can't get no

J'étais ailleurs, loin de tout, à l'image de ce week-end. Mes pensées vagabondaient sans cesse. J'étais encore plus dans la lune que d'habitude, pensant à Emmett... Emmett ! J'adorais ce prénom et j'adorais déjà mon frère. Je ne le connaissais pas, certes. Rosalie m'a expliqué qu'il était un junkie, adepte des fugues et peu enclin à suivre le règlement. Mais je l'aimais. J'avais déjà l'impression qu'il faisait partie de moi et pourtant je ne l'avais pas encore vu. Je me remémorais ce qu'il c'était passé samedi soir, quand j'avais appris son addiction pour la drogue.

_FLASH BACK _

_- Jamais je n'y arriverais, soufflais-je horrifiée._

_- Bella !_

_Le cri de Rosalie fut la dernière chose que j'entendis, __avant de tomber inconsciente. Le noir total suivit. Je ne sais pas quand exactement je repris connaissance mais ce fut en plein milieu de la nuit. J'étais toujours dans mon canapé, Rosalie à mes côtés. _

_Elle s'était endormie en me veillant. Une perle cette fille. Je me levais, faisant bien attention à ne pas la réveiller et entrais dans la salle de bain. Je me changeais en vitesse, enfilant un bas de survêtement et un débardeur. J'attachais mes cheveux en chignon et m'observais dans le miroir. J'étais plongeais dans mes pensées. Alors comme ça mon frère était un drogué … un délinquant juvénile. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça ! Je m'étais préparé à toutes les possibilités mais pas celle-là… Le comportement de Charlie aussi me tracassait. Ils avaient l'air tout deux si brisés._

_C'était de ma faute ! J'étais une personne encore plus horrible que ce que j'imaginais. J'étais surement la cause de leur mal être. Avais-je le droit de réapparaitre dans leur vie comme ça ? Que devais-je faire ? Repartir pour Phœnix et faire face à Renée ? Cohabiter dans la même ville qu'elle, aussi grande soit-elle, alors qu'elle m'avait menti pendant tant d'années ? Non, bien sûr que non ! _

_Alors que je venais juste de découvrir l'identité de ma famille, chose que je désirais le plus au monde, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je crois que savoir enfin qui ils sont me mettait enfin devant la vérité. Mettre des noms sur ces statuts sans visage me faisait prendre pleinement conscience de la situation._

_Je vis les larmes dévaler mes joues sans que je ne puisse rien n'y faire. Je laissais les perles salées couler, espérant qu'elles emportent ma peine. Et pourtant, j'avais l'impression qu'elles l'attisaient. C'était comme remuer un fer chauffé à blanc dans mon cœur. Je finis par me calmer et sortir. Je m'approchais de Rosalie toujours endormie. Je lui secouais doucement l'épaule. _

_- Rosalie, soufflais-je. _

_Elle grogna et ouvrit les yeux. _

_- Oh Bella, tu es réveillé !_

_- Oui, va te coucher dans ton lit. Le canapé n'a rien de confortable. _

_- Oui. Tu m'as fait peur tout à l'heure quand tu as perdu connaissance. Trop d'émotions d'un coup je suppose ? _

_- Oui peut-être bien... _

_Je me forçais à lui faire un petit sourire, mais au lieu de me le rendre elle fronça les sourcils. Je n'avais vraiment jamais su jouer la comédie. _

_- Bella tu vas mieux ? Tu veux en parler ? _

_- Désolé, mais non. Rosalie je suis complétement crevée. Je vais me coucher à demain. _

_Elle ne tenta pas de me forcer à parler et me laissa aller me coucher. Je n'avais pas envie de discuter. De toute manière, aussi compréhensive soit-elle, elle ne pourrait jamais assimiler mon point de vue. _

_Qui pourrait comprendre une pauvre fille paumée, qui venait de retrouver son frère et son père, en sachant qu'ils n'allaient vraiment pas bien ? Qui ? Qui pourrait comprendre qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire car elle ne voulait pas augmenter leur mal-être ? Et le sien par la même occasion. _

_Après tout c'est vrai. Après tant d'années ils n'avaient pas cherché à avoir de mes nouvelles. Pas cherché à me retrouver. Rien. Et si je venais à leur rencontre pour au final ne récolter que de la déception ? Sur ces sombres pensées je m'endormie. _

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Mais ma nuit n'avait pas été très calme. Un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar me l'avait gâché.

_FLASH BACK _

_J'étais dans le noir le plus total, un vent glacial me giflait la figure alors que j'étais recroquevillée. Un point de lumière arriva du fond, grossissant et semblant avancer vers moi à toute vitesse. Il se stoppa net devant moi et je découvris que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un enfant, un bébé qui devait avoir deux ans, tout ce qu'il y a de plus mignon. Il était brun, aux yeux chocolat. C'était mon frère. Emmett. _

_Mon cœur s'affola alors que le bébé s'était redressé, plantant ses yeux dans les miens. Il me parla. Mais ce n'est pas un petit gazouillement enfantin qui sortit de ses lèvres. C'était une voix rauque et dure. _

_- Va-t'en ! Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici. Retournes avec ta mère ! Vous êtes identiques toutes les deux ! Elle t'a élevé et modelé à son image ! _

_Au fur mesure qu'il parlait, ses yeux s'injectaient de sang et sa pupille se rétractait. Comme s'il venait de prendre sa dose. Il se mit debout et le bébé commença à grandir, me surplombant rapidement. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, juste sa silhouette et cela suffisait à me glacer le sang. _

_- Barre-toi ! Quitte Forks ! On ne veut pas de toi ! Oiseau de malheur ! _

_Je me recroquevillais de plus en plus. Chacune de ses paroles me touchaient comme des flèches en pleins cœurs. Et il se mit à répéter toujours la même chose, mais à chaque fois plus insistant, plus mauvais, plus terrifiant. _

_- Casse-toi !_ _Casse-toi !_ _Casse-toi ! Casse-toi !_ _Casse-toi !_ _Casse-toi !_

_Je finis par me réveiller en sursaut, tremblante et couverte de sueur. _

_FIN DU FLASH BACK _

Je sursautais quand ma sonnette retentit. Je déposais mon bol vide dans l'évier et parti ouvrir. Rosalie attendait devant ma porte, l'air passablement énervée.

- Ça va ? demandais-je inquiète.

Elle soupira en entrant mais sa mine devint plus douce quand elle se tourna vers moi.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Je sais que tu ne veux pas m'en parler. Mais j'aimerais t'aider Bella. Ça me tue que tu refuses de m'en parler.

Je soupirais à mon tour et me senti aussitôt coupable. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas été très loquace avec Rose. Voir même pas du tout. Et maintenant, je m'imaginais les rôles inversés. Rosalie se murant dans le silence, après une telle révélation.

Un souvenir de la veille me revint et je me sentis aussitôt très mal d'avoir blessé Rosalie.

_FLASH BACK_

_Je sortis de de ma chambre de bon matin. Je n'avais pratiquement pas dormi. Je n'avais fait que me réveiller toute la nuit. Et après avoir fait ce rêve sordide, je n'avais pas réussi à me rendormir. Mais j'étais restée dans mon lit, comme inconsciente et déconnectée de la réalité._

_Une musique aux accents latino retentissait dans mon appartement, que je reconnus comme étant Addicted to you de Shakira. Rosalie, près de la chaine hifi, bougeait en rythme souriante. Elle me vit arriver et son sourire s'agrandit, me réchauffant le cœur. Je lui en esquissais un à mon tour._

_Elle augmenta le son et monta sur la table basse, bougeant et se déhanchant au rythme de la musique. Elle dansait aussi bien que Shakira, si ce n'est mieux. Elle me fit signe de venir mais je refusais d'un signe de tête. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, avant de s'approcher de moi et me prendre la main, pour littéralement me jeter sur la table basse._

_**Debe ser el perfume que usas  
O el agua con la que te bañas  
Pero cada cosita que haces  
A mí me parece una hazaña**_

_**Me besaste esa noche**_  
_**Cual si fuera el unico día de tu boca**_  
_**Cada vez que me acuerdo**_  
_**Yo siento en mi pecho el peso de una roca**_

_**Son tus ojos marrones**_  
_**Con esa veta verdosa**_  
_**Es tu cara de niño**_  
_**Y esa risa nerviosa**_

_Je finis par me prendre au jeu, et me mis à danser à mon tour. Mon visage se dérida et j'éclatai de rire. Je dansais mal et j'étais une vraie empotée. Mais avec Rosalie cette activité prenait rapidement des proportions hilarantes. Nous nous amusâmes en cœur : moi scandant les paroles de la chanson, Rosalie commençant une danse du ventre. La musique se termina sur ces dernières paroles._

_**I'm addicted to you  
Porque es un vicio tu piel  
Baby I'm addicted to you  
Quiero que te dejes querer**_

_**I'm addicted to you**_  
_**Porque es un vicio tu piel**_  
_**Baby I'm addicted to you**_  
_**Quiero que te dejes querer**_

_Aussitôt la dernière note de musique envolée, mon état d'euphorie disparu peu à peu. Et je repris conscience de la situation, mon rêve me revenant à l'esprit comme une claque. Je descendis de la table, éteignit la chaine hifi et partit en trombe vers la cuisine. Rosalie m'appela inquiète, alors que je me servais une tasse du café qu'elle avait préparé un peu plus tôt. Elle arriva vers moi, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés._

_- Bella, c'est l'histoire d'hier qui te tourmente encore ?_

_Je ne répondis pas me contentant de mettre un sucre dans mon café._

_- Ecoutes Bella tu m'inquiètes._

_- Rosalie, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler s'il te plait. Alors je vais allez prendre une douche et ensuite nous commencerons à peindre. Si tu veux toujours bien m'aider._

_- Bien sûr._

_Je vis une lueur traverser son regard et cette lueur me fit mal. Mais je ne revins pas sur ma parole. Je n'abordais pas une fois le sujet de toute la journée. Me contentant d'ignorer les fois où elle tentait d'en parler._

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Je me rendais compte que j'avais été bête de me taire. De cacher mon mal être à Rose, ma meilleure amie. Je sentis mes larmes affluer et ne pus les contenir plus longtemps.

- Je suis désolé Rosalie ! Vraiment désolé ! C'est juste que je ne comprends pas moi-même ce qui se passe. Je suis totalement perdue. Je viens de découvrir qui sont mon frère et mon père et pourtant je ne sais rien d'eux. A part que l'un se drogue et fugue régulièrement et que l'autre est dans un état semi-conscience. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, je suis comme coincée à un carrefour avec plusieurs voies s'ouvrant à moi, une seule étant la bonne. Et je suis certaine de me tromper, de choisir l'une des mauvaises ! Rosalie et si je partais ? Franchement qu'est-ce que j'espère ? Qu'ils m'accueillent à bras ouvert ? Je ne suis qu'une erreur !

Rosalie me fondit dans les bras avant que je puisse en dire plus. Elle me serra si fort contre elle que je crus étouffer. Je m'autorisais enfin à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Rosalie se détacha de moi une fois que j'eus fini.

- Bella tu n'es pas une erreur loin de là ! Alors tu vas arrêter de pleurer et tu vas prendre ta vie en mains. Tu ne vas pas repartir. Tu es venue ici pour une bonne raison. Alors tu vas te battre. Tu vas te préparer et tu vas les affronter. D'accord ?

- Oui.

Je soufflais et elle essuya doucement le dessous de mes yeux mouillés.

- De toute façon, ton frère sera surement absent aujourd'hui. Ça te laisse un jour de plus pour réfléchir à comment affronter la chose. Réfléchir j'ai dit ! Pas te triturer les neurones jusqu'à t'en faire exploser la cervelle.

Je hochais la tête et nous sortîmes. Nous arrivâmes rapidement au lycée, Rosalie et moi fumions comme chaque matin, adossées à ma voiture. Et alors que j'écrasais mon mégot au sol, un bruit attira mon attention. Un bruit de moteur. En effet une Chevrolet rouge faisait son entrée sur le parking. Je vis Rosalie se glacer à mes côtés. Et je ne tardais pas à être dans le même état. Car un garçon en sortit, cigarette à la bouche. Il était brun, grand, bâtit comme un ours. C'était le stéréotype du mauvais garçon. Veste en cuir noir, tee-shirt blanc, jean sombre et lunette de soleil. J'étais figée, mon regard fixé sur lui, ne parvenant plus à bouger.

**POV EDWARD**

J'observais l'étrange brune, la nouvelle. Moi qui avais l'habitude de cerner les gens d'un regard, là j'étais totalement perdu. Chaque personne était une sorte de stéréotype. Moi le beau gosse du lycée, capitaine de l'équipe de basket. Hale était la paria, Angela quant à elle était la reine des abeilles, et j'en passe.

Mais elle, c'était tout autre chose. Elle était belle sans vraiment chercher l'être. En fait elle n'était pas belle, elle était simplement magnifique. D'une beauté naturelle, qui laissait sans voix. Pas le genre de fille comme Angela, qui tentait de ressembler à quelque chose en se fardant ou en s'habillant à la limite du raisonnable.

Quant à son caractère, elle était farouche mais en même temps tellement douce quand elle interagissait avec Rosalie. Un vrai casse-tête. J'aurais pu la rendre aussi détestée par les élèves que la blonde qui lui servait de meilleure amie. Après tout, elle s'était opposée à moi. Personne n'avait jamais osé !

Et pourtant je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à faire d'elle une paria. Mon esprit me l'interdisait. En plus je ne cessais de penser à cette fille qui hantait mes pensées jour et nuit. Elle me rendait littéralement dingue.

Alors que mes pensées vagabondaient une fois de plus vers Bella Stewart, le vieux tas de ferraille de Swan fit son apparition. Et là je me sentis me crisper. Bella avait le regard fixé sur Swan. Elle ne le connaissait même pas ! Même à moi, le beau gosse du lycée, elle ne m'avait jamais adressé un regard pareil ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus que moi ? Elle ne devait pas encore savoir qui il était.

- Ed arrête de reluquer Stewart ! fit la voix moqueuse de Jasper.

Je me détournais pour poser mon regard sur mon meilleur ami.

- Je ne la reluque pas ! Je regardais Swan. On dirait qu'il a décidé de retirer son nez de sa poudre et de revenir au lycée.

- Comme toujours et dans deux semaines il repartira. Tu t'intéresses à ce pauvre type maintenant ?

- Non.

- En tout cas Stewart à l'air encore plus monstrueuse que d'habitude. Non mais, regardez-moi ce teint de cadavre !

C'est sûr que ce teint orange de sied à merveille Angela !

- Vous pourrez dire ce que vous voulez mais cette Stewart a bien changé Rosalie. Elle doit avoir une grande force de persuasion. Déjà rien que le fait que ma cousine lui adresse la parole est un miracle.

- Ouai, grognais-je.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous lui trouvez tous ! cingla Angela.

- Arrête de cracher ton venin Angie, on sait tous que tu crève de jalousie, fit Jasper avec un léger sourire.

Il se mordit la lèvre pour éviter d'éclater de rire. Il resserra sa prise autour d'Alice, qui semblait ailleurs comme à chaque fois.

- La ferme Hale ! Tu es aussi pourri que ta garce de cousine.

Je vis Jasper froncer les sourcils et s'apprêter à répliquer mais Alice le prit de court.

- Moi je la trouve gentille cette Bella.

Même Alice prenait le partit de Stewart. Elle qui ne parlait d'habitude qu'à moi et Jasper venait de s'exprimer devant Angéla. Elle qui pourtant ne donnait jamais son avis sur les gens venait de le faire. Même si j'étais sûr qu'elle parlait bien plus à Jasper qu'à moi et mes parents réunis. Angela se décrocha presque la mâchoire, et partit en jurant.

- Au fait Ed' même si tu le voulais, jamais tu ne l'aurais pas Stewart.

Jasper ne me laissa pas le temps de répliquer et partit avec ma sœur. Je claquais sèchement la porte de ma voiture qui était restée ouverte et partit à mon tour en cour. Maudite Bella Stewart !

**POV BELLA **

Emmett disparu quelque part dans le lycée. Et moi je commençais à reprendre mes moyens.

- Il faut que je parte ! Que je quitte ce lycée immédiatement.

- Oh que non Stewart.

Rosalie se planta devant moi les mains sur les hanches, le regard noir.

- Tu te rappelles mon petit discours sur le fait de prendre ta vie en main ? Et bien maintenant il ne te reste plus qu'à l'appliquer !

- Oh non Rosalie hors de question.

Je sentais mon souffle devenir saccadé et mon cœur s'emballer.

- Bella il ne sait pas qui tu es. Pars en cours, on discutera de tout ça ce midi.

- D'accord.

Elle me fit un sourire et nous partîmes à notre cours commun. Plus tard dans la matinée, j'avais l'esprit un peu plus calme puisque je ne l'avais pas encore croisé. Je rejoins mon cour de maths, tous les élèves étaient déjà installés, et il ne restait plus qu'une seule place aux côtés d'Alice Cullen. Je m'y rendis sans rechigner. Elle m'ignora et se contenta de rester les yeux plongés dans son carnet à spirale et quelques-unes de ses affaires. Elle griffonnait quelque chose avec un air concentré. Je ne parvenais pas à voir quoi. Le professeur, un homme très strict et à l'air peu sympathique, posa une question à Alice.

Celle-ci sursauta et fit tomber son carnet. Tout le monde la fixait, peu habitués à ce que les professeurs lui adressent la parole. Tous avaient l'habitude de son mutisme. Mais elle resta de marbre face aux regards des autres et se contenta de marmonner une réponse.

Puisque c'était exact, le professeur hocha la tête et partit torturer d'autres élèves. Elle se pencha pour ramasser ses affaires. Je me penchais à mon tour, l'aidais et fini par mettre la main sur son carnet. Une fois en mains, je pu enfin voir ce qu'elle dessinait depuis le début du cours.

C'était le portrait de Jasper, magnifiquement réalisé. On aurait dit une photo. Bouche bée, je feuilletais le carnet, sous le regard embrassé d'Alice. Il y avait des portraits de son frère, de Jasper, une femme que je devinais être sa mère. Et même des vêtements, des créations justes sublimes. Toujours des robes de mariés.

- Whao, Alice tu as plus que du talent. C'est un don.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle en reprenant son carnet que je lui tendais.

Avant que je puisse en dire plus la sonnerie retentit. Alice se dépêcha de réunir ses affaires. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir je lâchais une dernière parole.

- Si tu veux au déjeuner, viens manger avec Rosalie et moi.

Je partis ensuite, la laissant encore plus perplexe.

Au déjeuner je rejoignis Rosalie à notre table habituelle. J'avais la boule au ventre, je jetais des coups d'œil partout.

- Il ne viendra pas, fit Rosalie.

Je la regardais sans comprendre, alors qu'elle piquait sa fourchette dans sa salade. Etait-il déjà repartit ?

- Il ne déjeune jamais au réfectoire. Ou alors il y fait un passage éclair.

- Ah.

- Et tu as décidé de ce que tu allais faire ?

- Non, pas vraiment je suis toujours aussi perdue.

- Si je peux te donner un conseil. Emmett n'est pas la première personne à qui tu devrais t'adresser.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je pense que tu devrais commencer par ton père.

- Oui, tu as raison.

- Hum Hum.

Nous nous retournâmes pour trouver Alice. Elle était debout, tenant fermement son plateau dans ses mains, rougissante.

- Assied toi, l'invitais-je en souriant.

Rosalie me regardait sans comprendre.

- J'ai invité Alice à déjeuner avec nous.

- Très bien.

Evidemment elle garda son air froid et hautain mais ne répliqua pas, à mon grand soulagement. Je vis plusieurs personnes nous fixer en chuchotant, mais je les ignorais royalement.

- Ton crétin de frère et mon toutou de cousin ne s'opposent pas à ta présence ici ? demanda Rosalie.

- Non, enfin je ne connais que l'avis de Jasper. Le reste je m'en fiche un peu.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à sa table habituel, Jasper rigolait avec un joueur de l'équipe de basket alors qu'Angela et Edward nous fusillaient du regard. Grand bien leur fasse !

Je vis Rosalie esquisser un sourire en direction d'Alice. Apparemment sa réponse lui avait fait plaisir.

- La timide Cullen, semble avoir un peu de caractère, sous ses sweats trop grands et son mutisme permanent.

- Je me fiche juste des gens.

- Alice tu n'as jamais pensé à intégrer une école de dessin ? questionnais-je.

- Non.

- Tu devrais tenter pourtant. Tu as beaucoup de talent.

Elle rougit furieusement.

- Ce ne sont que des petites esquisses.

- Tu plaisantes ! Moi qui suis totalement contre l'idée de mariage, j'ai eu envie qu'on me passe la bague au doigt.

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu es sur que tu n'en fais pas beaucoup Bella !

Je soufflais avant de me tourner vers Alice.

- Montre lui ton carnet.

- Euh, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée, dit celle-ci extrêmement gênée.

- Tu veux être fixée sur tes talents artistiques ?

- Oui, enfin ce n'est qu'un passe-temps.

- Et bien montre tes dessins à Rosalie. Tu peux être certaine qu'elle te donnera un avis objectif sans retenir ses critiques.

- Très bien.

Elle plongea la main dans son sac puis tendit son carnet à Rosalie. Celle-ci le feuilleta d'un air concentré et je vis sa bouche s'ouvrir de stupéfaction.

- Bella a raison. Enfin pas sur le fait que tes dessins donnent envie de se marier, pas qu'ils soient ratés. C'est juste que même les plus belles robes ne me convaincront pas. Mais tu as du talent c'est indéniable.

- Merci, ça me touche … surtout venant de toi.

Alice se tendit, attendant la réponse de Rosalie. Mais à son grand étonnement et surtout au mien, elle éclata de rire.

- Effectivement, je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui fasse beaucoup de compliments.

Le déjeuner se déroula dans une ambiance sereine qui me fit le plus grand bien. Je partis détendue à mon cours de biologie. Même le fait de savoir que j'allais être assise à côté de Cullen, et que Weber n'allait pas arrêter de le chauffer pendant l'heure ne me rebutait pas. J'entrais dans la salle et vis que Weber se trouvait devant ma paillasse, penchée vers Cullen pour mettre sa poitrine en évidence. Je m'assis, sortis mes affaires et les ignorait comme à chaque fois. Mais évidemment la voix stridente d'Angela m'interpella.

- Eh Stewart, on peut savoir ce que tu leur fais tous ? Tu enrôles la garce de Hale et maintenant la sœur d'Eddy.

- Premièrement Weber, je ne leur fais rien de spécial. Je suis juste gentille. Concept qui je sais, t'es complétement étranger. Ensuite veux-tu bien te reculer car ton haleine m'effleure et ça serait dommage que la police intervienne parce que ton haleine de chacal a tué quelqu'un. Et dernièrement, Eddy sérieusement ? C'est le surnom que je donnais à mon poisson rouge quand j'avais cinq ans. Après tout, chacun son niveau. Chacune de tes paroles haineuse laisse juste découvrir que le tiens se cache des kilomètres sous terres.

Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Même Cullen parut surpris. Monsieur Banner entra, envoyant tout le monde à sa place. Angela n'oublia pas de me fusiller du regard avant de rejoindre sa paillasse. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et à mon grand choc se fut Emmett qui entra. Ses Rayban toujours sur sa tête.

- Je vois que monsieur Swan est revenu de son exil.

Emmett resta silencieux.

- Retirez vos lunettes, nous sommes en cour !

Il retira ses lunettes en haussant les épaules, et les attacha à son tee-shirt blanc. Il se tourna vers la classe et son regard se posa sur moi. Je le fixais avec insistance depuis son entrée et lorsque nos yeux se croisèrent mon cœur s'emballa encore plus fort à cause d'une ribambelle de sentiments. Je le sentais me scanner.

**POV EDWARD **

Je soufflais d'énervement, et voilà qu'elle recommence à le fixer, avec insistance en plus. Non mais qu'est-ce que ça m'énervait ! Pourquoi ne me portait-elle pas la même attention ? Pourquoi !

Je décidais de lui faire part de ma présence, car mademoiselle n'avait pas l'air de s'en souvenir. Quelle fille étrange !

- Tu veux de l'aide Stewart peut-être ?

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers moi, le regard noir.

- Tu ne peux pas faire comme d'habitude Cullen et faire comme si je n'existais pas !

- J'aimerais bien, mais si tu passes ton heure à fixer l'autre drogué comme s'il s'agissait de Brad Pitt …

Elle ricana.

- Quand tu passes l'heure à chauffer l'autre dinde, comme si c'était Megan Fox est-ce que je fais un commentaire ? Non, donc ferme là.

J'eus un sourire en coin.

- Megan Fox n'est pas du tout mon genre. Je préfère largement Kristen Stewart. Brune, des yeux vert envoutants et la peau pale, dis-je d'une voix suave. Même si je préfère largement les yeux chocolat.

Je vis son regard se troubler et sa bouche s'entrouvrir alors que mon sourire s'accentuait. Quand elle remarqua mon sourire, je la vis froncer les sourcils.

- Et moi je n'aime pas Brad Pitt. Je préfère Robert Patinsson, beaucoup plus de charisme et beaucoup plus viril. Et puis j'ai un faible pour ses cheveux en bataille.

Elle rougit immédiatement en me disant ça, se détournant rapidement pour poser son regard sur Swan qui parlait avec le professeur.

**POV BELLA**

Sale idiot de Cullen. Monsieur Banner terminait de parler avec Emmett.

- Bien monsieur Swan, vous serez désormais avec mademoiselle Weber.

- Quoi ?! Je ne peux pas aller ailleurs qu'à coté de cette cruche ?

Je réprimais un éclat de rire.

- Non depuis l'arrivée de mademoiselle Stewart c'est la seule place disponible. Alors veuillez rejoindre votre place sans un mot de plus ! Et immédiatement !

Je vis Emmett déglutir en se tournant vers moi. Mon souffle devint erratique.

- Stewart ? Isabella Stewart ?

J'étais paralysée, incapable du moindre mouvement. Il savait qui j'étais. Emmett attrapa violement son sac posé par terre et s'enfuit de la salle en claquant la porte fou de rage. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi.

Prise d'une impulsion, je me levais attrapais mon sac et mon manteau et m'enfuis à mon tour….

* * *

Voilààààààààààààà! J'espere que vous avez aimé! :))) Personnellement je pense que vous allez adorer mon prochain chap, enfin moi je l'aime beaucoup. Il est plus long que celui là et avec beaucoup plus d'action! :D

Donc à lundi prochain et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review! :))


	6. The A Team

_**Merci à **_

_**Réponses aux reviews: Guest, RUBIKA666, MaaAaa, zadikus, lila, Sarahh, Hurlant, kris, trish, claire, twilight0507, Galswinthe, mixou,Sylvia, LFM'Ines, lyllou42,Alextwilight ,browny26, Sabrinabella, cristalle.  
**_

_**Miss G: **_**Oh merci ! :D C'est vraiment super gentil. C'est vrai que j'ai vraiment une très mauvaise opinion de mon écriture et des review comme la tienne me donne du baume au coeur. Et si j'ai coupé là c'est parce que je suis sadique voilà tout :3**

**lili69: Tu as réussis à te vider la tête mdr! Merci **

**Leslie: Pour mes autres fictions, j'ai des idées mais il faut que j'ai le temps des les réaliser. Je vais prendre de l'avance sur celle ci et sur ma fic calendrier de l'avent et ensuite je verrais. Avant la fin du moi je posterais ^^ Merci!**

**Guest: Allez un petit tuyaux pour toi parce que j'apprécie tes reviews :p La grande réponse de ce qui se passe chez les Hale sera expliqué et développé dans le chapitre 8. C'est assez long et complexe alors je pense que j'en ferais un chapitre entier pour que vous ne mélangiez pas tout. Pour Emmett je dévoilerais la moitié des réponses dans ce chap et de fil en aiguille au cour des chapitre surtout dans le 7 vous comprendrez mieux sa réaction. J'espère que ta patience sera contenté. Merci ^^**

**lilouandlilly: De rien. J'avais un peu d'appréhension avec le chapitre précédent mais je vois qu'il vous a plus. J'en suis ravie d'ailleurs. J'espère que celui te tiendra autant en haleine! :p Merci ! **

**ginnybella98: Oui Emmett le savait, enfin c'est un peu compliqué je vous laisse découvrir. Pour Alice c'est assez complexe, vous comprendrez plus tard. Elle n'est pas hermite de nature. On entrevoit le problème dans le chapitre 6. Merci :p Tu as pensé quoi de Twilight5. Pour noel, et bien bof. Les fetes et les réunion en grand comité c'est pas trop mon truc. Surtout que la plupart du temps j'ai déjà tout mes cadeau avant le 25. Et toi? **

**Laurie: Voilà la suite! Ne me tues pas s'il te plait! :') T'as frustration c'est calmé? Oui pour le guest ça se met automatiquement! :p Oui pour le plagiat on repassera. Merci beaucoup! :p **

**leausy: J'ai déjà une correctrice, c'est pour ça que je e comprend pas ces commentaires sur les fautes. Merci! :p**

**JazzyO: Oui fin de chapitre riche en émotion! :p Merci! **

**Jus de Carotte: Non ce n'est pas malsain, d'ailleurs je pense la meme chose! :3 Pour Alice je pense que ça sera la plus grande surprise de ma fiction! :p Merci! **

* * *

**Merci à toutes vos reviews! Et bien ce chap devrait vous plaire. Riche en émotion, long, et plein d'action! :p Bonne lecture. **

_**Chapitre 5**_

**POV BELLA **

Je venais de sortir du cours de biologie et j'étais comme dans un autre monde. J'avais l'impression d'être déconnectée de la réalité. Je ne savais pas où aller ! Il avait disparu. Il était parti ! Partit ! Je ne voulais pas que cela se passe de cette manière ! Moi qui avais imaginé, maints et maints scénarios, je n'avais jamais pensé que cela finirait comme ça. Je ne pensais pas qu'il saurait qui je suis avant que je ne le lui dise. Ni qu'il fuirait. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me fustige, qu'il m'accepte, qu'il soit choqué, hébété… Mais pas qu'il fuit. Je courais à pleine vitesse dans les couloirs. Je ne savais pas où aller, je ne savais pas où le trouver. J'étais seule, perdue, ne sachant que faire.

S'il avait quitté le lycée, il avait forcement emmené avec lui sa Chevrolet. Je me mis à courir comme si ma vie en dépendait vers la cour. Lorsque j'y arrivais, ma respiration avait un rythme irrégulier et mon cœur tambourinait violement dans ma poitrine. Mais j'arrivais trop tard. La Chevrolet disparaissait au loin.

Je m'effondrais au sol près de ma voiture, mon sac tombant lui aussi et son contenu se rependant au sol. J'éclatais en sanglot. Les larmes striaient mon visage. J'allais tout perdre. Le vent froid me giflait le visage comme pour me punir, alors que la pluie commençait à tomber. Et moi j'étais seule, par terre, désorientée.

Je finis par m'adosser à ma voiture, essuyant furieusement les larmes traitresses que j'avais eu le malheur de laisser couler. Pleurer ne servait à rien. Pleurer c'était pour les faibles. Il fallait que je réfléchisse, et que j'arrête de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Il me restait peut-être une chance pour arranger les choses. Je soufflais et calais ma tête contre la portière glacée de ma voiture.

* * *

**POV EDWARD **

_(Quelque minute auparavant) _

Bella détourna son regard du mien pour à nouveau le poser sur l'espèce d'ours accro à l'héroïne.

- Bien monsieur Swan. Vous serez désormais avec mademoiselle Weber.

- Quoi ?! Je ne peux pas aller ailleurs qu'à coté de cette cruche ?

Pour une fois mon ancien meilleur ami avait plus que raison. Je vis ma voisine se mordre furieusement la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Et ce geste provoqua en moi une étrange sensation. J'avais envie de la tourner vers moi et de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser avec toute la passion dont j'étais capable. Je secouais ma tête et détournais mon regard vers Swan.

- Non depuis l'arrivée de mademoiselle Stewart c'est la seule place disponible. Alors veuillez rejoindre votre place sans un mot de plus ! Et immédiatement !

Je vis Emmett déglutir en se tournant vers Bella. Je vis ma voisine se tendre et se mettre à respirer de manière irrégulière. Je fronçais les sourcils. Ces jeux de regards incessants cachaient quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Se connaissaient-ils ?

- Stewart ? Isabella Stewart ?

Oui ils se connaissaient ! Etaient-ils sortis ensemble ? Rien que d'y penser ça m'énervait ! Pour une raison qui m'était inconnue d'ailleurs.

Je vis Bella se paralyser. Elle avala difficilement sa salive et je pouvais la voir trembler imperceptiblement. Swan attrapa violement son sac posé par terre et s'enfuit de la salle en claquant la porte, fou de rage. Tous les regards se portèrent sur ma voisine. Celle-ci, prise d'une impulsion, attrapa à son tour son sac ainsi que sa veste et s'enfuit de la salle, sous les regards effarés du reste des élèves. Tout le monde, dont moi, était bouché bée face à cette scène.

Monsieur Banner devint rouge de colère. Il ouvrit la porte et passa sa tête à l'extérieur.

- SWAN, STEWART ! REVENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

Il attendit un moment, mais rien ne se passa. Personne ne vint, ou plutôt ne revint. Il se planta devant nous et dit d'un ton sec et sans appel.

- Vous ne bougez pas et tenez-vous à carreaux je reviens ! Pas un bruit !

Il sortit en trombe de la salle de classe. A peine une minute plus tard la classe se transforma en un vrai poulailler. Et grâce à qui ? La reine des dindes bien évidemment.

Elle se mit devant le tableau, une moue faussement choquée sur le visage. Je mis mon visage dans mes mains, attendant ce qu'elle allait encore inventer. Je m'attendais au pire, comme à chaque fois qu'Angela ouvrait sa grande gueule.

- On dirait que la _pauvre _nouvelle nous cache bien des choses ! Je suis prête à parier qu'elle se drogue elle aussi.

Elle marqua une pause alors que tout le monde commençait à chuchoter autour de moi.

- Elle a un passé avec Emmett Swan, ça c'est certain. Peut-être couchait-elle avec lui en échange de sa dose quotidienne.

Personnellement je trouvais ça totalement absurde. Surtout en connaissant le passé de Hale et le fait que Bella trainait tout le temps avec elle. Impossible. Jamais Hale n'accepterait de trainer avec une junkie.

- Ou peut-être qu'elle avait simplement peur qu'il dévoile à tout le monde son passé sombre. Après tout qui sait ce qu'elle faisait avant d'atterrir dans notre tranquille ville. Elle vient de Phœnix m'a-t-on dit ? Mais c'est tout ce que nous savons ! Elle est venue dans notre paisible ville pour semer le trouble ! Regardez d'abord avec qui elle se lie d'amitié ! Rosalie Hale ! La reine des garces, la paria du lycée ! Je suis prête à parier que ces deux-là trament quelque chose de louche !

Tout le monde l'avait écouté avec attention. Fière de son effet elle s'avança vers moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Quelle cruche cette fille.

Elle posa ses mains manucurées autour de mon cou et me sourit, dévoilant ainsi ses dents pas très blanches et couvertes de quelques tâches de son rouge à lèvre rose.

- Maintenant tu pourras arrêter de lui parler. Elle est infréquentable cette fille.

Plus que toi ? Eu-je envie de répondre. En ce moment je ne pouvais plus supporter Angela. J'avais envie de lui foutre un bon coup de pied au cul et de l'envoyer loin, très loin ! **(NDR : Bonne idée n'est-ce pas ? ^^)**. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Parce qu'elle était là pour assouvir quelques besoins personnels que j'avais. Quoique je n'avais plus vraiment envie d'elle en ce moment. Déjà qu'avant l'arrivée de Stewart c'était avant une simple histoire de cul quand je n'avais rien d'autre à me mettre sous la dent, là elle me dégoutait totalement. Une seule et unique personne hantait mon esprit. C'était Bella. Avec Bella c'était purement physique, je le savais. Mais elle avait quelque chose en plus. C'était peut-être dû au fait que c'était l'une des premières filles à ne pas se jeter à mes pieds. Ca rendait la chose doublement excitante.

- Je ne lui parle pas, grognais-je.

Je retirais ses mains de moi et la fit reculer de quelques centimètres.

- Je vous ai vus discuter, juste avant son pétage de plombs !

Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches et me lança un regard noir. Elle était en train de me faire quoi là ? Une crise de jalousie ? Non mais on croirait rêver !

- Oui et alors ? Je n'ai plus le droit de parler à des gens parce qu'ils ne t'aiment pas ?

- Mais Edward, oublierais-tu qu'elle a osé prendre ta place de parking !

Je levais les yeux au ciel. C'est vrai que je l'avais très mal pris au début, mais maintenant je me rendais compte à quel point c'était puéril.

- Ce n'était qu'une place de parking. Elle était nouvelle, donc elle ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était la mienne.

- Tu la défends maintenant ?

- Tu me fatigues !

- Tu passes chez moi après les cours ?

Heureusement monsieur Banner entra à ce moment-là ! Je n'aurais pas pu supporter plus longtemps cette fille.

- Mademoiselle Weber à votre place immédiatement ! Ouvrez vos manuels, page 29 et faites-moi toute la page d'exercices ! A la fin de l'heure je ramasse et je note !

Génial il était de très mauvaise humeur en plus !

* * *

**POV ROSALIE **

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon portable posé près de moi. Plus que vingt minutes et les cours à ma grande habitude je séchais. Et cette fois à mon endroit préféré du lycée : le toit. On avait une superbe vue sur tout Forks. Même si aujourd'hui il pleuvait et que j'étais abritée sous mon parapluie, je ne me plaignais pas. Après tout, c'était quand même mieux qu'une heure de mathématiques.

J'attrapais mon portable pour changer la musique que celui-ci déversait. _**Donald Trump de Mac Miller. **_

_ay yo, the flyest mutha-fcka up in the room  
yeah, you know it's me  
bitches hating on him, cause he started out here locally  
hopefully, i'll be at the top soon  
for now, i'm at my house on the couch, watching cartoons  
you know how much you love it when you get it in abundance  
give a f-ck about a budget when you always be the subject of discussion  
but it's nothing when you stop and just say f-ck it  
cause you walking out in public and hear 'em talkin' rubbish  
i just wanna ride, ride through the city in a cutlass  
find a big butt b-tch, somewhere get my nuts kissed  
thats the way it goes when you party just like i do  
bitches on my d-ck that used to brush me off in high school  
take over the world when i'm on my donald trump shit  
look at all this money, aint that some shit  
take over the world when i'm on my donald trump shit  
look at all this money, aint that some s-it_

J'aimais écouter du rap quand j'étais seule, ça me détendait. C'est vrai que ça changeait de ce que j'écoutais d'habitude pour mes cours de danse. Mais justement, j'aimais mettre une barrière entre le plaisir et le travail. La musique pour mes cours de danse, et ce que j'écoutais en dehors.

Je soupirais en voyant un point de Forks au loin. Il faudrait que j'y aille. Demain peut-être. Ou même ce soir, juste après avoir été voir Victoria. Mais pour cela il faudrait que j'y aille sans Bella, parce qu'elle ne savait pas. J'avais l'impression de la trahir. Elle m'avait confié sans retenue ses secrets, ses peurs et ses angoisses. Et moi j'étais restée muette, je ne lui avais rien dis. Mais j'avais peur de que ce que tout ça engendrerait. Resterait-elle mon amie ? Je n'en avais aucune idée.

Et voilà que l'impression de la trahir revenait. C'est vrai que Bella n'était pas du genre à juger les gens. Mais là, il y avait une partie de mon histoire que je préférais cacher. Ca la blesserait. Ou ça lui ferait peur, étant donné la situation présente. Je soufflais. Mais qu'allais-je dont faire ? Mon téléphone me coupa dans mon questionnement intérieur. Il se mit à vibrer sur ma cuisse, stoppant la chanson que j'écoutais. C'était Bella. Pourquoi m'appelait-elle alors qu'elle devait être en cours. Je fronçais les sourcils et décrochais.

- Allo ? Bella ?

_- Rosa…Rosalie ! _

Oh mon dieu elle pleurait ! Que lui était-il arrivé ?

- Bella où es-tu ? Que se passe-t-il ?

_- Je suis dans la cour. Viens s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de toi ! _

- J'arrive tout de suite ma belle !

_- Merci. _

Je raccrochais et rangeais mon téléphone dans ma poche, avant de quitter le toit à toute vitesse. Bella m'inquiétait. Et même sans qu'elle n'ait eu besoin de me le dire, je savais que son mal à être avait un lien avec son frère.

* * *

**POV BELLA **

J'étais toujours au même endroit, figée. Je n'avais bougé que pour appeler Rosalie. C'était la seule qui m'aiderait. La seule à qui je voulais parler, me confier. La seule à qui je faisais confiance. Je ne tardais pas à la voir arriver en courant, son parapluie noir la protégeant. Alors que moi j'étais trempée jusqu'aux os. Quand elle me vit, elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle s'accroupit pour être à ma hauteur, me protégeant par la même occasion.

- Bella tu es trempée ! Tu vas être malade.

Elle retira son manteau et le posa sur moi pour me réchauffer.

- Alors qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

- Il sait ! Il sait !

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Qui sait quoi Bella ?

- Emmett ! Il sait qui je suis !

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

- Et alors comment a-t-il réagit ?

- Mal !

- Vraiment mal ? Tu es sur ? Il était peut-être juste surpris.

Je me relevais soudainement.

- Rosalie, il a complètement pété un câble quand il a su mon nom !

- Bella calme toi d'accord ! On peut encore arranger les choses j'en suis sûr.

- Non on ne peut pas ! criais-je. Rosalie j'avais prévu des dizaines de façons de lui présenter les choses ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il saurait déjà qui je suis et encore moins qu'il me déteste autant !

- Bella tu vas trop loin ! Il ne te déteste pas !

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu !

- Tu n'as pas pensé qu'il était juste surpris ? S'il sait qui tu es, il sait que tu es sa sœur. Inverse les situations. Tu réagirais comment ? Tu ne prendrais pas la fuite.

- Si, avouais-je piteusement.

- Bien. Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Oui.

- On va rentrer chez toi! Tu vas te sécher, te changer et ensuite je t'amènerais chez les Swan et là tu leur parleras. D'accord ?

- Tu es sur que c'est la bonne solution ?

- Certaine. Tu es d'accord ?

J'hochais la tête.

- Oui j'ai confiance en toi.

Je vis le visage de Rosalie se crisper légèrement, mais ne dis rien.

On ferait mieux de partir, les élèves vont sortir d'une minute à l'autre.

Je hochais une nouvelle fois la tête.

- Passe-moi tes clés, je vais conduire, fit Rosalie.

Je fouillais dans la poche de ma veste et lui tendis mes clés. Je m'assis du côté passager et restais stoïque alors qu'elle démarrait en trombe. Nous arrivâmes rapidement à mon appartement, sans avoir échangé une seule parole au cours du trajet. Rosalie s'affala dans mon canapé, alors que je me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Je passais d'abord par ma salle de bain et attrapais une serviette propre. Une fois dans ma chambre, je retirais mes vêtements trempés et en attrapait des secs. Je ne savais pas quoi mettre. J'optais pour un simple sweat bleu et un jean clair.

Je ne voulais pas sortir de cette chambre. Sortir voudrait dire affronter la réalité. Les affronter eux, Emmett et Charlie. Ceux qui formaient ma réalité désormais. Mais s'ils ne m'acceptaient pas qu'allais-je faire ? Qu'allais-je devenir ? Car dans ce cas-là ma réalité s'effondrerait. Mon monde disparaitrait. Je me tournais vers ma table de chevet où trônait la photo de mon père et de mon frère. Je devais y aller ! Pour eux comme pour moi. J'enfilais une veste propre, des baskets et je sortis de ma chambre. Rosalie m'attendait calmement, toujours assise sur mon canapé. Ses doigts claquaient nerveusement sur l'un des coussins.

- Je suis prête dis-je.

Elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit. Je tentais de lui rendre la pareille, mais mes efforts furent vains puisque je n'arrivais qu'à esquisser une grimace.

- On y va alors.

Je la suivis. Après avoir fermé mon appartement, nous descendîmes les escaliers et sortîmes du bâtiment. Je rabattis la capuche de mon sweat sur ma tête et nous courûmes jusqu'à ma voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, je triturais les boutons de mon autoradio. Mais je tremblais tellement que je finis par abandonner et laissais la première chanson que je trouvais, c'est à dire _**People Help The People de Birdy**__._

_**God knows what is hiding in those weak and sunken eyes,  
A fiery throng of muted angels  
Giving love and getting nothing back, Oh.**_

Dieu sait ce qui se cache dans ces yeux faibles et immergés,  
Une foule ardente d'anges muets  
Qui donnent de l'amour et n'obtiennent rien en retour.

_**People help the people,  
and if you're homesick,  
give me your hand and I'll hold it...  
**__**People help the people,  
Nothing will drag you down...**_

Les uns aident les autres  
et si tu es nostalgique,  
Donne-moi ta main et je la tiendrai...  
Les uns aident les autres  
Rien ne vous tirera vers le bas...

Rosalie comme pour appuyer les paroles de la chanteuse m'attrapa la main et me la serra fort.

- Je suis et serais toujours là pour toi, ma Bella.

Une larme s'échappa de mon œil.

- Merci Rose.

Elle se contenta de me sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle se gara devant une maison en briques rouges, qui se fondait dans le paysage. Elle était tout à fait commune, identique à celles des voisins. Mais pour moi elle avait quelque chose de plus, de spécial. C'était là que j'aurais dû grandir, rire et faire mes premiers pas. Vivre. J'observais le grand saule pleureur. Il était comme penché sur le côté de la maison. Ses longues feuilles effleurant le mur de briques. Deux voitures étaient garées devant : la Chevrolet rouge dévalé d'Emmett et la voiture de Shérif de Charlie.

- Tu te sens prête ? demanda Rosalie.

- Plus que jamais.

- Bon et bien je vais te laisser tes clés, moi il faut que je rejoigne l'arrêt de bus, je suis déjà en retard.

- Garde ma voiture, ça sera plus pratique.

- Mais et toi ?

- Je me débrouillerais.

Je me penchais et serrais Rosalie contre moi. Je lui murmurais un dernier merci et sortis. J'attendis quelques minutes, le temps de voir ma BMW disparaître au loin, puis je m'avançais doucement vers la maison. J'avais l'impression de lutter contre une force inconnue qui rendait mes pieds aussi lourds que du plomb. Je me plantais devant la porte en bois et pris une grande respiration avant de poser mon doigt sur la sonnette. J'eus l'impression que le bruit de la sonnerie continua de résonner dans mon crâne. Et la porte s'ouvrit …

* * *

**POV ROSALIE**

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour Bella. J'étais au volant et j'avais déjà failli griller deux feux rouges tellement j'étais inquiète. Mes mains se resserrent sur le volant alors que je me garais devant le studio de danse. Je m'avançais vers ma salle habituelle et je constatais qu'elle était vide. Pas étonnant ! Grâce à Bella j'avais de l'avance.

Je me changeais dans les vestiaires enfilant un body de danse noir, une paire de collant et mes nouveaux chaussons. Puis je repartis dans la salle. Je farfouillais dans mon sac et en sortis un des nouveaux CD que j'avais et lançais l'un de mes chansons préférée. Je l'avais emprunté à Bella. _**If I Ain't Got You de Alicia Keys.**_

If I Ain't Got You (Si Je Ne T'ai Pas)

**Some people live for the fortune**  
_Certaines personnes vivent pour la fortune_  
**Some people live just for the fame**  
_Certaines personnes vivent seulement pour la gloire_  
**Some people live for the power yeah**  
_Certaines personnes vivent pour le pouvoir, ouais_  
**Some people live just to play the game**  
_Certaines personnes vivent seulement pour jouer le jeu_  
**Some people think that the physical things**  
_Certaines personnes pensent que l'apparence physique_  
**Define what's within**  
_Défini ce qui est à l'intérieur_  
**I've been there before**  
_Et je suis déjà passée par là_  
**But that life's a bore**  
_Mais cette vie est une corvée_  
**So full of the superficial**  
_Tellement superficielle_

_[Refrain]_  
**Some people want it all**  
_Certaines personnes veulent tout_  
**But I don't want nothing at all**  
_Mais moi, je ne veux rien du tout_  
**If it ain't you baby**  
_Si ce n'est pas toi bébé_  
**If I ain't got you baby**  
_Si je ne peux pas t'avoir bébé_  
**Some people want diamond rings**  
_Certaines personnes veulent des bagues en diamants_  
**Some just want everything**  
_Certaines veulent simplement tout_  
**But everything means nothing**  
_Mais tout ne veut rien dire_  
**If I ain't got you**  
_Si je ne peux pas t'avoir_

_[…]_

Je terminais ma danse par un saut puis m'effondrais au sol, les larmes se déversant sur mes joues. Cette chanson voulait tellement dire pour moi. Qu'est-ce que j'avais si je ne t'avais pas toi Kyle ? J'éclatais en sanglot en pensant au vide immense dans mon cœur depuis qu'il n'était plus là, qu'il m'avait quitté ! Mais pourquoi était-il partit ? Pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas le droit ! Jamais il n'aurait dû me laisser seule. Maintenant je n'avais plus rien. Plus rien du tout. Les seules choses qui me permettaient de me raccrocher à la vie depuis son départ était la danse et maintenant Bella.

Bella, si je ne l'avais jamais rencontrée je pense que j'aurais sombré. C'était peut-être tout frais, à peine un mois, mais elle représentait déjà beaucoup pour moi. Un nouveau et peut-être le dernier fil qui me rattachait à cette putain de vie qui ne voulait plus rien dire pour moi. Car ma vie sans Kyle ne voulait rien dire ! J'essuyais rageusement mes larmes et remis la chanson, continuant à danser, jusqu'à ce qu'une présence derrière moi me stoppe. C'était Victoria.

- On peut dire que c'est la première fois que tu me bluffes autant. Je crois qu'avec cette danse tu as rassemblé le couplet gagnant. Tu as allié l'artistique et la technique avec beaucoup de finesse. C'est la première que je ressens autant d'émotions dans ta danse.

- Merci Vic'.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

- Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?

- Oui. En fait j'ai une proposition à te faire.

- Laquelle ?

- Tu connais l'habituel concours de noël ?

- Oui, celui organisé par le club chaque année.

- Oui. Et bien j'aimerais que tu y participes.

- Vic, même si je le voulais tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais pas. C'est un concours ouvert au duo.

- Justement.

Je fronçais les sourcils et mis mes poings sur mes hanches.

- Je vois où tu veux en venir. Hors de question que je participe ! Tu m'entends ! Je ne veux pas de partenaire !

- Mais enfin pourquoi ?

Et voilà que je me mettais à crier maintenant. Je n'aimais pas crier sur Victoria, qui était pour moi un peu une mère, mais je ne pus m'en empêcher.

- Tu sais très bien que plus jamais je ne pourrais je ne pourrais danser ! Plus jamais !

- A cause de Kyle ?

Les larmes me brouillaient la vue. Pourquoi remuait-elle le couteau dans la plaie ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Oui à cause de lui !

- Mais quand t'en remettras-tu Rosalie ! Tu as dix-huit ans, ça remonte à trois ans toute cette histoire !

- Je me fiche de quand elle remonte ! Elle est toujours autant présente pour moi !

- Kyle est parti ! Jamais il ne reviendra !

Je ne vis pas ma main partir et gifler Victoria. Je la regardais avec un regard remplit de haine.

- Pardon Rose, je ne voulais pas dire ça.

Elle m'implora du regard. Mais je me détournais et partis m'enfermer dans le vestiaire. Je me déshabillais et filais sous la douche.

Je laissais l'eau glisser sur mon corps, se mélangeant à mes larmes. Qu'est-ce que j'avais mal. Qu'est-ce que ce putain de cœur saignait.

* * *

**POV EDWARD **

J'étais rentré chez moi depuis quelques minutes et il fallait que je parle avec Alice. Ce qui allait être difficile vu le sujet que je voulais aborder. Je connaissais assez ma sœur jumelle pour savoir comment elle réagirait. D'abord elle me regardait avec l'un des regards dont elle avait le secret. Un regard qui vous transperçait, comme si elle voyait en vous. Puis elle se renfermerait et m'enverrait voir ailleurs. Mais je pris mon courage à deux mains, terminant d'une traite mon verre de soda avant de monter au deuxième étage.

Je m'avançais vers la porte au fond du couloir. Derrière se trouvait l'atelier d'Alice. Je restais figé devant la porte, observant les deux mains en peinture rose et verte. Ma main et celle d'Alice, il y a dix ans. Bien avant que la pièce devienne son atelier. Bien avant qu'elle devienne si renfermée. Je repensais à quand elle avait commencé à se replier sur elle-même, il y a quatre ans, lors de notre entrée au lycée. Je n'en avais jamais su la cause. Elle était devenue totalement muette et seul Jasper avait réussi à la faire changer un peu. Mais ça me faisait mal de penser que je n'avais rien pu faire pour l'aider. Moi, son propre frère, son jumeau. J'avais beaucoup pleuré en cachette. La voir mal me faisait tellement de mal. Je soufflais et frappais avant d'ouvrir.

Elle avait revêtu un des vieux tee-shirts de Jasper, ses cheveux étaient retenus en un petit chignon à l'aide d'un pinceau. Elle était debout devant une toile, concentrée. Une palette à la main, les couleurs se mélangeaient autant sur celle-ci que sur son tee-shirt. Elle peignait, ses sourcils se fronçaient comme à chaque fois qu'elle était concentrée. Des mèches folles lui brouillaient la vue. J'observais son atelier. Il y avait des toiles partout. Elle avait commencé à peindre il y a quatre ans et ne s'était jamais arrêtée. C'était son échappatoire. Je me concentrais sur la toile qu'elle était en train de peindre. C'était Bella.

La toile était vraiment belle. On y voyait juste son visage, et comme sur la plupart des toiles de ma sœur il y avait un mélange entre l'abstrait et le réel. Celle-là n'échappait pas à la règle. On voyait le visage de Bella, qui prenait pratiquement toute la place sur le tableau. Elle souriait, ses cheveux bruns étaient encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude, ce qu'il lui donnait un côté sauvage. Ses grands yeux chocolat avaient un éclat malicieux et quelques tâches dorées. On aurait dit une photo. Ses cheveux se fondaient avec le fond multicolore fait de traits, de tâches… La touche abstraite d'Alice. C'était l'un de ses meilleurs tableaux.

- C'est magnifique Lice'.

Elle sortit de sa transe artistique et se tourna vers moi.

- Merci.

- Mais pourquoi l'avoir peint elle ?

Comme je m'y attendais elle se tourna vers moi et me fixa longuement. Je vis qu'il y avait des tâches de peintures dans ses cheveux et sur son visage.

Mais cette fois ci elle ne se mura pas dans le silence.

- Je ne sais pas Edward. Quand je peins, je suis mon instinct. Et cette fois ci mon instinct m'a dit de la peindre elle.

- Pourquoi tu mangeais avec elle et Hale ce midi?

Elle soupira.

- Bella m'a proposé de les rejoindre.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- C'est quelqu'un de très gentil. Elle m'a empêché de me faire renvoyer la dernière fois. Et elle a vu mes dessins, qu'elle a complimentés d'ailleurs.

- Tu lui as montré tes dessins ? demandais-je choqué.

Seuls ma mère, Jasper et moi avions eu ce droit.

- Je l'ai laissé regarder.

- Tu te rends compte que c'est l'une des conversations les plus fournies que nous ayons eu au cours de ses dernières années.

- Je sais Edward, je sais.

- C'est à cause de Bella ?

- Je pense que sa présence y est pour quelque chose. Je ne la connais pas encore très bien mais je ne sais pas … j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'aide à m'ouvrir. Donc oui je dirais que c'est _**grâce**_ à elle.

Cette révélation me fit bouillir.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que cette inconnue arrive là où j'ai échoué !

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Edward ! Ce sont des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas.

- Tu te rends compte à quel point je me sens impuissant ? Il faut que cette Bella arrive pour que tu retrouves la parole ! Je t'ai vu éclaté de rire ce midi ! Pourquoi moi je n'y arrive pas Alice ! Elle débarque rend Hale presque sociale et te change toi ! Pourquoi ?

Elle resta impassible devant moi, avant de retourner à son dessin et de dire une nouvelle fois.

- Ce sont des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas.

Je sentis mes yeux me picorer.

- Alice dit moi quoi faire, pitié !

_**- Toi**_ tu ne peux rien faire.

Je crus que son « toi » allait me tuer. Il me transperça comme une lame. Je sortis de son atelier en prenant bien soin de claquer sa porte.

* * *

**POV BELLA **

Je me plantais devant la porte en bois et pris une grande respiration avant de poser mon doigt sur la sonnette. J'eus l'impression que le bruit de la sonnerie continua de résonner dans mon crâne. Et la porte s'ouvrit

Devant moi se planta un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Les cheveux noir grisonnants, la barbe mal rasée et une moustache noire. Ses yeux chocolat étaient vides. Il avait une bière à la main, ne portait qu'une chemise à carreaux, ouverte sur un tee-shirt d'une équipe de baseball. Je sentis mes yeux me piquer. Mon père. Quand son regard se posa sur moi, je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller.

- Bella ? Bella c'est toi ?

- Oui…papa c'est moi.

Il me fondit dans les bras et j'en pleurais de bonheur. Il me fit entrer et se dégagea de notre étreinte pour reculer et m'observer sous toutes les coutures. J'entendis du bruit et quelqu'un dévala l'escalier. Je me retrouvais nez à nez avec Emmett.

- Salut, soufflais-je.

Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là !

Son ton me glaça.

- Je suis venue vous parler, dis-je d'une petite voix.

Je sentais mes mains devenir moites et mon cœur s'emballer.

- Tu en a envie maintenant ! rugit-il.

Je sursautais de peur et me reculais, alors que je constatais que son visage était tordu par la haine. Je vis que ses pupilles étaient rétractées, ses yeux injectés de sang. Il venait de se droguer. Je me collais contre la porte.

- Emmett calme toi ! s'énerva Charlie.

- NON ! JE REFUSE QU'ELLE METTE UN PIED ICI ! DEGAGE !

Je restais figée, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

- MAIS PUTAIN BARRE TOI !

Ce n'était plus des larmes de bonheur qui dévalaient mes joues, mais bel et bien des larmes de tristesse. Je me retournais, ouvris la porte en grand et m'enfuis. Charlie hurla mon prénom mais trop tard, je courais sous la pluie sans destination précise. Avec seulement le poids de mon mal être et de mon chagrin. Mes larmes m'obstruaient la vue mais je continuais tout de même à courir. Je finis par tomber, glissant sur l'herbe trempée, me couvrant ainsi de boue. Je restais sur le sol, continuant à pleurer.

* * *

**POV EMMETT**

Mon père et moi étions toujours face à face depuis plus d'une heure, nous défiant du regard. Mais qu'aurait-il voulu que je fasse ? Que je laisse cette fille entrer chez nous ? Hors de question. J'avais tiré un trait sur elle. Elle ne pouvait pas jouer avec nous comme elle le faisait.

Tirer un trait sur nous pour ensuite se repointer là ! Aussi pourrie que sa mère celle-là !

- Tu aurais dû la laisser parler, s'expliquer !

- Moi je ne suis pas faible comme toi ! Lui sauter dans les bras comme si de rien n'était !

- Ce n'était pas sa faute c'était celle de Renée !

- C'est elle qui a écrit cette lettre ! OUI OU MERDE ?

- Renée peut être très manipulatrice.

- Ne mets pas tout sur le dos de cette garce ! On parle de ta fille !

- Qui est ta sœur !

- Je n'ai ni sœur, ni mère !

La sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois. Si c'était encore cette Isabella, elle allait comprendre une bonne fois pour toute qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue ici !

J'ouvris la porte violement, mais ne tombais pas sur une petite brune mais sur une grande blonde au regard perçant. Rosalie Hale.

* * *

**POV ROSALIE **

Quand je sortis des vestiaires et constatais que Victoria n'était plus là. Tant mieux. Je ressortis et pris la route au volant de la voiture de Bella. Je roulais vite, étant impatiente de la revoir pour qu'elle puisse me calmer et tenter de remplir ce gouffre qui était en moi. J'arrivais rapidement devant notre bâtiment et montais les marches quatre à quatre. Mais quand j'ouvris la porte de son appartement, je le trouvais vide. Bella n'était pas là. Elle était peut-être encore avec sa famille. Je décidais de l'appeler pour en être certaine. Avec cette pluie, hors de question qu'elle rentre à pied. Je pris mon téléphone et l'appelais.

Mais au bout de trois appels sans réponse, je commençais à paniquer. Je repartis en direction de la BMW. Après un démarrage en trombes, je me dirigeais rapidement en direction de la maison des Swan. Une fois là-bas je sortis de la voiture et partis sonner. La porte s'ouvrit sur Emmett Swan.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

J'haussais un sourcil. Super l'accueil !

- Bella est là ?

- Non et d'ailleurs elle n'a rien à foutre ici !

Je devins rouge de colère et rentrais dans la maison, bousculant cet idiot.

- Pourquoi Bella n'est plus là ?

- Je l'ai foutu à la porte.

Je fusillais du regard ce Swan avant de le gifler violement. Il devint rouge et je me reculais.

- Non mais tu es vraiment con ! Le roi des cons ! Tu sais le stress que ça a été pour elle de venir ici. Le courage qu'elle a dû rassembler ! Combien elle a pleuré quand tu l'as reconnu en biologie. Elle voulait que ça se passe autrement ! Tu viens de tout foutre en l'air !

- Elle n'a pas le droit de faire des allés-retours dans notre vie !

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Elle a apprit que vous existiez il y a un mois! Tu imagines le choc ? Elle croyait son père mort à la guerre et elle ne savait même pas qu'elle avait un frère !

- C'est faux, elle savait !

- Non elle ne savait pas !

- Ma petite Bella est de retour ? demanda Charlie.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face, il avait les yeux qui brillaient.

- Oui et il n'est pas questions que vous la détruisez parce que vous ne voulez pas d'elle.

- Non ! Je veux la revoir !

- Et bien pas moi ! tonna Emmett.

Il sortit de la maison en claquant la porte. C'est ça, bon débarras ! Je m'avançais vers le petit meuble de l'entrée des Swan où se trouvaient un calepin et un pot avec des stylos. Je griffonnais le numéro de Bella et tendis la feuille à Charlie.

- Voici son numéro. Vous n'aurez qu'à voir ça avec elle. Au revoir.

- Dit lui quelque chose pour moi. Dit lui que je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer et que je tiens à ce qu'elle reste ici !

- Très bien je lui dirais.

Je quittais la maison, lorsque que je reçu un coup de fil. C'était Bella !

- Allo ! Ma belle où es-tu ? Je suis morte d'inquiétude.

- Je suis rentrée chez moi. Ne t'en fais pas. Je tenais à te le dire pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Bella j'arrive.

- C'est inutile. A plus Rose.

Sa voix était éteinte. Saisie d'un affreux sentiment, je remontais dans la voiture et roulais à toute vitesse jusqu'à chez elle. J'arrivais rapidement devant la porte de son appartement, qui était entrouverte. J'entendais une douce musique venir de l'intérieur et la voix de Bella s'élever à travers ses sanglots. Elle pleurait et chantait. J'entrais doucement, marchant lentement vers l'endroit d'où provenait ce bruit. Sa chambre. La porte était ouverte, je la voyais, elle était dos à moi grattant sa guitare. Chantant _**The A Team de Birdy**_**.**

_**And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since eighteen  
But lately, her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries**_

Et ils disent  
Elle est dans la classe A de l'équipe  
Coincée dans sa rêverie  
Comme ça depuis 18 ans  
Mais dernièrement son visage semble  
Sombrer lentement, dépérir  
S'effritant comme de la pâte

Je m'avançais vers elle, pour me poser à ses côtés. Elle ne fit rien pour montrer qu'elle m'avait vu. Se contentant de continuer à jouer et à laisser couler ses larmes. La voir pleurer me déchira le cœur et je pleurais moi aussi, lui caressant doucement le dos.

**And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
'Cause we're just under the upperhand  
And go mad for a couple of grams  
And she don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly**

Et ils crient  
Les pires chose de la vie ne viennent pas à nous  
Parce que nous sommes juste en dessous de la main supérieure  
Et devenir fou pour quelques grammes  
Et elle ne veut pas aller dehors ce soir  
Et dans un chant, elle vole vers la Patrie  
Ou vend de l'amour à un autre homme  
Il fait trop froid dehors  
Pour que les anges volent  
Que les anges volent

Je vis qu'elle était trempée, ses cheveux formant un rideau épais autour de son visage. Elle était couverte de boue et à ses pieds se trouvait un cadre brisé. Le cadre qu'elle m'avait montré la dernière fois. Représentant son père, son frère et elle. Elle tenait tellement à cette photo !

Je pouvais sentir dans sa voix une mélancolie profonde. Je me mis à pleurer à mon tour, pour elle, pour Kyle.

**Ripped gloves, raincoat  
Tried to swim and stay afloat  
Dry house, wet clothes  
Loose change, bank notes  
Weary-eyed, dry throat  
Call girl, no phone**

Des gants déchirés, imperméables  
Essayer de nager et rester à flot  
Maison sèche, vêtements mouillés  
Monnaie libre, billets de banque  
Yeux las, gorge sèche  
Appelle la fille, pas de téléphone

C'est à ce moment-là que je vis sa main gauche recouverte de sang et de bouts de verre. Elle s'était blessée. Je me mis à genoux devant elle, posant mes mains de chaque côtés de son visage.

- Belle arrête de pleurer ! Arrête de te faire du mal ! Tu m'entends !

Mais son regard restait vide, fixé sur un point derrière moi.

- Bella ton père t'aime ! Il t'aime, il n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer. Il me l'a dit ! Il veut te connaitre !

Elle me regarda enfin, son regard moins vide, chargé d'un nouvel éclat. Celui de l'espoir !

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui ! Oui Bella c'est vrai !

Elle posa sa guitare sur son lit et me prit dans une étreinte à couper le souffle. Nous nous allongeâmes sur son lit, enlacées. Pleurant, nos larmes se mélangeant. Ressentant tant de sentiments contradictoires.

* * *

Riche en émotions n'es-ce pas? Un peu violent ce Emmett n'es-ce pas! :p

Une review et un rendez-vous avec le ténébreux Emmett! Ca marche?

N'oubliez de laisser un petit com, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Et n'hésitez pas à allez voir sur mon profil je viens de mettre en route une fiction calendrier de l'avant. Un chapitre par jour jusqu'au 25! :p

A la semaine prochaine.


	7. Insomnie

**Je poste ce chap d'un autre ordi parce que le mien à un problème Il s'allume mais reste sur un écran noir. Je sais pas quoi faire et du coup je peux pas écrire! :/ Donc pour l'instant tout mes fics sont en pause pour le moment! Je suis dégoûté pour vous et vraiment désolé! :/ **

* * *

Chapitre 6

**POV ROSALIE **

Je me réveillais doucement et me retrouvais face à Bella. Nous nous étions endormi's toutes habillées sur son lit. Jamais je n'avais été aussi proche d'une personne. Mais Bella avait réellement changé ma vie et je pense que je ne pourrais plus vivre sans elle. Tout cela c'était passé rapidement, mais j'étais certaine d'avoir enfin trouvé cette personne qui me manquait tant: ma sœur de cœur. Elle refermait peu à peu le vide laissé par Kyle. Rien ne pourrait le remplacer dans mon cœur mais elle arrivait à se créer une nouvelle place qui comblait ce manque. C'était ma première véritable amie, la première personne qui me comprenait vraiment. La première à m'ouvrir totalement son cœur. La première à qui j'avais envie d'ouvrir le mien sans retenue. Mais je ne pouvais pas, non je ne pouvais pas. Dès que j'essayais de prononcer un mot à **CE** sujet mon cerveau se bloquait. Ca remontait à trois ans et pourtant ça semblait encore si frais. Il fallait que je lui dise mais il fallait aussi que je trouve le bon moment.

Elle semblait dormir paisiblement et ça me fit sourire. Pourtant elle n'avait pas l'air très bien. Elle semblait un peu plus pâle que d'habitude, et avait des cernes. Je passais ma main sur son front et constatait qu'elle était assez chaude. Elle devait couver quelque chose. Je jetais un coup d'œil au réveil qui trônait sur sa table de chevet. Il était 6h08** (C'est précis ! ^^). **Les cours ne commençaient que dans deux bonnes heures mais tant pis, je décidais de la réveiller. Il fallait que je m'assure de son état. Je lui secouais doucement l'épaule pour la réveiller. Elle grogna et se retourna, enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. Je recommençais l'expérience en l'appelant cette fois.

- Bella, soufflais-je. Réveilles toi.

Je l'entendis soupirer et je la vis ouvrir les yeux.

- Rosalie ... c'est toi ?

- Oui c'est moi. Bella relève toi un peu.

- Fatigué, grogna-t-elle.

- Je sais mais fait le s'il te plait.

Elle soupira et fit ce que je lui demandais.

- J'ai mal à la tête Rose.

Elle se mit à tousser bruyamment.

- Et à la gorge aussi.

Elle avait une voix rauque.

- Tu te sens mal ?

- Oui, avoua-t-elle.

- Bouge pas j'appelle quelqu'un.

- Pas la peine Rose je t'assure.

Elle tenta de sortir de son lit.

- Ne bouge pas Bella ! J'arrive.

Je sortis de la chambre et composais un numéro que je n'avais plus appelé depuis longtemps. Il eut trois tonalités et il répondit.

- Allo ? Rosalie c'est toi ? fit la voix surprise.

- Oui, avouais-je.

- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu si tôt ? Tu as un problème ?

- Oui, enfin pas vraiment.

- Que se passe-t-il ? fit sa voix inquiète.

- J'ai passé la nuit chez une amie et elle est tombée malade. C'était pour savoir si tu pouvais passer.

- Quel sont les symptômes ?

- Gorge irritée, un peu de fièvre je crois, mal de crâne.

- Je crois savoir ce qu'elle a. Ecoute, je passe dans une petite demi-heure, juste avant de partir pour l'hôpital.

- Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Certain. Où habite cette amie ? Et qui est-elle.

- Elle s'appelle Isabella Stewart, dans le même bâtiment que le mien appartement 11.

- D'accord et bien j'arrive.

- Merci Carlisle.

- De rien.

Je raccrochais, soulagée. Carlisle Hale était mon oncle et aussi le père de Jasper. Depuis quelques années je ne le voyais que très peu. Je devais avouer qu'il me manquait. Autrefois il avait été comme un second père pour moi. C'était la bonne vieille époque. Quand Jasper et moi étions comme deux doigts de la main. J'avais l'impression que ça remontait à des lustres.

Je repartis dans la chambre de Bella. Elle était adossée à sa tête de lit, en train de se moucher. Quand elle posa son mouchoir je pus constater qu'elle avait le nez écarlate, ce qui me fit sourire.

- Mon oncle ne va pas tarder à arriver. Alors je te conseille de filer prendre une douche.

- Je vais très bien Rosalie. Je t'assure.

Je levais mes yeux au ciel.

- Non tu ne vas pas bien Stewart. Alors tu te lèves et tu vas prendre une douche parce que tu pues et que tu vas me faire honte, dis-je en souriant.

Elle me sourit, attrapa quelques vêtements dans son armoire et fila dans la salle de bain. Je décidais dans faire même et quittais son appartement pour rejoindre le mien.

* * *

**POV CARLISLE **

Moi qui pensais être pour une fois en avance, j'étais tout juste à l'heure. Alors comme ça Rosalie avait une amie ? C'était étrange, compte tenu de ce que je savais. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle se remettrait un jour du fait que Kyle l'ait quitté.

Rosalie était un peu comme ma fille et la voir si mal quelques années plus tôt m'avait fait beaucoup de mal. Mais c'était surtout le fait qu'elle se renferme et qu'elle refuse le contact des autres, du monde extérieur. Je savais que le changement de comportement de mon fils était dû à ça. Il n'était pas aussi… prétentieux et détaché de la réalité avant. Il faut dire qu'il avait été très proche de son cousin à une époque. Je n'avais plus l'impression d'avoir le même fils, qu'il ne montrait plus qui il était vraiment. Les seules fois où j'avais revu le Jasper d'avant, c'était lorsqu'il était avec Alice. Cette fille si discrète et à part soit-elle avait le pouvoir de changer les choses. En sortant avec elle il avait quelque peu réussi à mettre sa peine au sujet de Rosalie de côté.

Mais Rosalie nous en voulait à tous les deux. Et nous savions très bien pourquoi. Pourquoi avions-nous tenus cette promesse aussi ? … Mais maintenant il était trop tard pour regretter les choses faites et je ne pouvais pas trahir ma sœur. Je lui avais promis et j'irais au bout de mes engagements. Même s'ils étaient futiles, incroyablement bêtes et faisaient souffrir une personne qui m'était chère. En l'occurrence Rosalie.

Je soupirais et me dirigeais d'un pas trainant vers ma cuisine où y avait déjà de la lumière. Jasper était-il levé ? Après tout ça ne pouvait être que lui puisque nous partagions cette grande villa rien que pour nous deux. Effectivement il s'agissait de mon fils, vêtu d'un large tee-shirt et d'un bas de pyjama. Il avait sa tête dans ses mains et baillais à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Tu es déjà levé ? lui demandais-je.

- Ouai. Cauchemar.

- Je ne préférais pas insister, je connaissais très bien le sujet des cauchemars de mon fils et préférais le laisser tranquille avec ça.

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Tu ne commençais pas ton service à 7h30 ?

- Si mais ta cousine m'a appelé.

Il releva immédiatement son visage.

- Rosalie ?

- Oui.

- Elle a un problème ?

- Non, une amie à elle. Elle serait malade, elle m'a demandé de passer voir.

Il ne semblait pas en croire ses oreilles.

- On parle bien de Rosalie ?

- Oui.

- Elle veut que tu viennes pour Isabella Strewart je suppose ?

- Oui tu la connais ?

- De vue, je ne lui ais jamais vraiment parlé. C'est une nouvelle.

- Rosalie et elle s'entendent bien ?

- Apparament oui. C'est la première fois depuis…enfin tu sais depuis quand, que je la vois être aussi bien.

- Cette Bella serait-elle une magicienne ?

Il esquissa un sourire.

- On peut dire ça. Elle a même réussi à rendre Alice plus…vivante devant les autres.

- Un sacré personnage alors ?

- Pour le peu que je l'ai vu, elle avait l'air d'avoir un caractère bien trempé.

- Bon et bien j'y vais.

- A ce soir !

* * *

**POV ALICE **

Dire que j'avais peu dormi été un euphémisme ! Je m'étais réveillée vers trois heures pour ne plus me rendormir. C'est pourquoi je me trouvais dans mon atelier. Il me détendait grâce à l'ambiance qui y était apaisante. Les murs étaient recouverts de petits dessins, peints et ajoutés au fil du temps. Quand j'avais une idée en tête je la retranscrivais directement sur le mur. On pouvait y voir la langue des Rollings Stones, un portrait de Bob Marley, le regard parfait de ma mère, le sourire de mon frère et le visage de Jasper. Et puis tant d'autres choses qui en les rassemblant ne faisait plus qu'un : moi. Il y avait des poufs dans un coin, des toiles étaient posées contre un mur, d'autres posées sur des chevalets. Il y avait des étagères un peu partout, où s'entassait peintures, pinceaux…

Mais ce soir-là j'étais loin d'être apaisée par l'ambiance de mon atelier, bien loin de là. J'avais encore eu une vision. Enfin ce n'était pas à proprement parlé une vision. Je me retrouvais devant ma toile vide, blanche, intacte. Et puis d'un seul coup j'étais transportée, je ne voyais, sentais, n'entendais plus rien. Le noir total. Je sentais juste mes mains peindre, le pinceau passer sur la toile. Puis d'un seul coup je revenais à mon état normal. La toile était terminée. Elle n'était plus blanche … oh non. Elle était colorée, griffonnée, peinte.

C'était encore arrivé cette nuit. Je m'étais laissée emporter par mes émotions et le résultat n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. C'était la première fois que je transcrivais cette chose ! Jamais, oh non jamais je ne l'avais fait. Et là cette nuit, c'était arrivé. Dure fatalité pour moi qui croyais pouvoir y échapper.

Moi qui croyais enfin revivre. Ce mutisme permanent était ma punition. Je croyais enfin avoir payé ma dette, d'abord en rencontrant Jasper. Rien que son prénom me donnait des frissons. Il m'avait tant donné. Lui que je croisais chaque jours dans cette petite bourgades froide sans jamais y porter grande attention, j'en étais aujourd'hui raide dingue. Qu'était-il arrivé ? Et bien j'avais appris à le connaître. Son regard avait réchauffé mon cœur meurtri. Il m'avait en quelque sorte réappris à vivre.

Il m'avait donné un nouveau souffle, une nouvelle impulsion. Mais les angoisses étaient toujours là et ne partirait pas de sitôt. Même si de nouveaux facteurs s'ajoutaient à la cause. Comme Edward et Bella. Edward… Jamais je ne pourrais lui parler de mes angoisses nocturnes. Il ne comprendrait pas. Il était trop relié à la chose. Je sais que je lui faisais du mal en le lui cachant mais en lui révélant, je ne lui ferais pas juste du mal, je le détruirais. Et puis Bella, cette fille était comme le messie. Oui c'était une bonne comparaison. Je n'avais jamais cru au coup de foudre jusqu'à ce que je la rencontre. C'était un véritable coup de foudre amical. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas osé lui parler mais elle avait fait le premier pas. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je me sentais reliée à elle. C'était le souffle manquant, celui qui devait réanimer mon cœur pour de bon.

Mais n'avait-il pas déjà été si détruit ? Pourquoi le remettre en marche, si c'était pour qu'il se fracasse de nouveau ? Cette chute là serait fatale. Je m'étais créé un nouveau monde parce que le mien était devenu rien d'autre qu'enfer et damnation. Je n'avais jamais rien avoué à personne et c'était bien mieux ainsi.

Je baissais de nouveaux les yeux sur la toile qui se trouvait devant moi. Totalement noire, il n'y avait qu'une paire d'yeux qui me fixait. Et la dernière touche de la toile était des giclures de peinture rouge, semblables à du sang frais. Surtout que la peinture n'était pas sèche et que l'odeur de la peinture à l'huile m'emplissait les narines. Ce tableau me regardait, j'en étais persuadée, parce que c'était lui ! J'en tremblais, les larmes dévalant mes joues. J'empoignais la toile sauvagement et la projetais à travers la pièce. Elle vient buter contre d'autres tableaux provoquant l'effondrement de plusieurs d'entre eux. Je m'allongeais sur mes poufs, fermant les yeux, pleurant silencieusement.

* * *

**POV EDWARD**

Un bruit sonore me réveilla en sursaut. Je soupirais alors que mon cœur battais à toute rompre. J'avais rêvé d'elle. De Bella. Mais que me prenait-il ? Je détestais cette fille !

Je me relevais avec un peu de difficultés ... disons que mon rêve était quelque peu érotique. Mon entre jambe me faisait vraiment mal. Je soufflais d'exaspération. Bella était une sorte de démon, un fruit envoyé par le mal pour me pervertir. **(NDR : Désolé Ed' mais Bella n'a eu besoin de rien faire pour ça ^^). **C'était la pomme et moi Eve'. Ok, l'exemple était peut-être mal choisi. Mais au moins nous partions sur des bases saines : je la détestais et elle me détestait en retour. Comment une fille que je connaissais depuis moins d'un mois pouvait me retourner le cerveau à ce point ? Elle était banale, bon peut-être qu'elle était belle. Peut-être magnifique aussi… Elle avait autre chose qu'une poitrine parfaite et des fesses rebondies. Elle avait un regard chocolat envoutant, des cheveux bruns bouclés et soyeux, un sourire qui faisait fondre n'importe qui et sa façon de répliquer était comment dire…excitante ! Mais je la déteste ! Remets toi mon vieux me dis-je à moi-même. Je me relevais, enfilant un tee-shirt et un short qui trainaient par terre et décidais d'aller voir d'où le bruit provenait.

Je me sortis de ma chambre, faisant disparaitre cette brune qui hantait mes pensées. De la lumière provenait de l'atelier de ma sœur. Quand je poussais la porte entrouverte, je la trouvais allongée sur ses poufs. Ses cheveux partaient en épis n'importe comment, son visage était taché de peinture noire et rouge. Elle semblait anxieuse dans son sommeil, ses sourcils étaient froncés. Je vis un peu plus loin des toiles gisant par terre, surement la cause du bruit qui m'avait réveillé. Je les relevais une à une pour qu'elles ne s'abiment pas. Alors que je prenais la dernière, une un peu plus petite que les autres, je sentis ma main entrer en contact avec un liquide pâteux. De la peinture ! Ma main en était recouverte, du rouge et du noir. Je grognais, tentant d'atténuer la chose avec un chiffon qui trainait. Mais rien à faire la peinture restait. Tant pis ! J'observais le tableau que j'avais touché. Il n'avait rien à voir avec les tableaux habituels d'Alice. Il était sombre, glacial et terrifiant. Je le reposais.

Je me tournais vers ma sœur, vérifiant qu'elle avait l'un de ces vieux tee-shirts qu'elle mettait pour peindre et la soulevais. Un vrai poids plume cette fille. Elle remua dans son sommeil. Je l'emmenais dans sa chambre et la posais sur son lit. Je souris en voyant la photo posée sur sa table de chevet. Une très vieille photo. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle l'aurait gardé. Elle représentait trois personnes. Moi, Alice et Emmett. L'ancien trio. Les trois inséparables. Alice riait aux éclats sur les épaules d'Emmett alors que je leur jetais de l'eau. Mais c'était finis, cette époque était révolue. Emmett faisait partit du passé, Alice et moi du futur. Je la recouvris de sa couette et descendis dans la cuisine. Je n'arriverais jamais à me rendormir maintenant. Là aussi les lumières étaient encore une fois allumées. Ma mère était installée au bar de la cuisine avec dans une main un café et avec l'autre elle pianotait frénétiquement sur son ordinateur portable. Elle releva la tête en me voyant arriver, avant de me sourire tendrement.

Je trouvais ma mère magnifique ce matin-là, comme tous les jours d'ailleurs. Ses longs cheveux caramel ondulaient autour de son visage. Elle avait de grands yeux verts dont j'avais hérité et un teint pâle. Je l'embrassais sur le front avant de me servir moi aussi, une tasse de café.

- Déjà debout ?

- Oui, j'ai entendus du bruit ça m'a réveillé.

- Oui moi aussi. Ça venait d'où ?

- De l'atelier d'Alice. Quelques toiles sont tombées.

- Oh d'accord.

- Et toi tu fais quoi sur ton ordinateur si tôt ?

- Je dois boucler un projet.

Ma mère étaient architecte d'intérieur, un métier qui lui prenait beaucoup de temps mais elle passait le maximum de son temps libre avec nous donc on ne s'en plaignait pas. J'avais toujours voulu finir comme ma mère. Réussir dans un métier qui reflétait ma passion. Mais je n'avais pas de passion. A par peut-être le sport. Mais mes chances d'être repéré par un sélectionneur de basket étaient quasi-nulles.

- Ta sœur a l'air d'aller mieux.

Je fis un sourire forcé.

- Oui.

- Elle sourit un peu mais elle a l'air toujours aussi renfermé. Ça me fait mal.

- A moi aussi. Mais apparemment seul l'étrangère réussit quelque chose avec elle ! crachais-je.

Je vis ma mère sourciller alors qu'elle refermait son ordinateur. Moi je terminais d'une traite ma tasse.

- Edward tu sais très bien que les séances chez le psychologue n'ont rien donné et ta sœur refuse catégoriquement d'y retourner et je n'irais pas contre sa volonté.

- Je ne parle pas d'un psy !

- Tu parles de quoi alors ?

- Elle a retrouvé un semblant de vie normale quand Jasper est entré dans sa vie et là elle se remet à sourire et même à rire parce la première nouvelle venue lui adresse la parole !

- De qui tu parles Edward ?

- De cette Isabella Stewart ! Alice a fait sa connaissance et elle dit l'apprécier. Je l'ai vu rire en pleine cafétéria avec elle.

- Mais c'est une superbe nouvelle Edward.

- Non !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis quoi moi dans tout ça ? J'ai l'impression d'être inutile. Pourquoi moi je ne suis pas capable de la faire se sentir mieux ? Pourquoi Jasper et cette Isabella y arrive eux ? C'est ma sœur !

Ma mère se leva, attendrie, et vint vers moi.

- Mon chéri les choses ne sont pas toujours aussi simples. Des fois les présences étrangères sont plus efficaces. Ta sœur t'aimes tu le sais.

- Oui, soufflais-je.

- Je vais devoir allez travailler, à ce soir.

Elle embrassa le haut de mon crâne et partit. Moi je me rendis dans ma salle de bain, pour une douche bien méritée. Mais les images de mon rêve revinrent en masse. Bella nue, Bella nue devant moi, Bella nue sur moi… Je sentis ma virilité se dresser et je m'empressais d'aller sous l'eau. Une douche froide s'imposait.

* * *

**POV ROSALIE**

J'entendis l'eau couler, Bella était en train de prendre sa douche. Je ferais bien d'en faire de même. Je récupérais mes affaires et sortis de son appartement pour rejoindre le mien. Je fis le moins de bruit possible et mis mes clés dans la serrure. Une fois à l'intérieur je soufflais de soulagement, ils dormaient. Sauf que j'eus une mauvaise surprise en arrivant dans le salon. Les lumières s'allumèrent d'un coup. Je sursautais et me retrouvais devant mon père. Il était figé en face de moi, les mains sur les hanches, la mine dure. Ma mère était derrière lui, en robe de chambre, la mine affolée.

- Voilà que mademoiselle nous fait l'honneur de sa présence !

- J'aurais aimé ne pas le faire, mais j'y suis contrainte.

Je tentais de m'échapper de la pièce, mais mon père m'attrapa le bras et me remis en face de lui.

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu ne rentres qu'à cette heure ?

- Une amie a eu besoin de moi !

Je l'affrontais du regard.

- Une amie ? cracha-t-il. Tu veux dire un ami ! Tu as passé la nuit avec qui ?

Je n'aimais pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

- Je t'ai dit que j'étais chez une amie !

- Et qu'avait-elle de si spécial cette amie ?

- Elle a eu de gros problème, elle avait besoin de moi !

Son regard se fit noir, j'en frissonnais.

- Et toi tu t'es dit, en bonne samaritaine, pourquoi ne pas l'aider ?

- Exactement parce que c'est mon amie !

- Tu n'as pas d'amis Rosalie ! Tu me reproches souvent de rien savoir sur toi,mais on dirait que je connais quelque chose finalement !

- Je ne vois pas ce qui à de gratifiant d'en le fait de savoir que je suis une antisociale !

- Oh arrête ton cinéma Rosalie ! A quels jeux joues-tu ? A te lamenter sur ton Kyle !

Ce furent les paroles de trop, mes yeux se remplirent de haine.

- C'est vrai que moi aussi je connais des choses sur toi ! Tu n'es qu'un triple idiot qui croit tout savoir, tout contrôler ! Mais qui ne fait que du mal en se disant « guidé par son cœur » ! Oh que dis-je tu n'en as pas !

Je ne vis sa main partir que quand elle se posa rageusement sur ma joue. Une gifle ! La première ! D'habitude il ne s'en tenait qu'aux insultes et aujourd'hui une gifle. Violente de plus.

- Peter ! hurla ma mère.

- Assassin, lui crachais-je.

Je savais très bien qu'il comprendrait là où je voulais en venir. Je courus jusqu'à la salle de bain, avant de claquer la porte derrière moi et de m'y enfermer. J'éclatais en sanglots, des larmes de rage coulant sur mes joues. J'observais mon reflet dans le miroir et je vis une longue marque rouge écarlate s'étaler sur ma joue. Je secouais la tête, dépitée. Il ne changerait jamais.

J'entrais sous la douche et profitais de mon seul moment de détente dans cet appartement. Une fois ma douche prise, j'enfilais une tenue en vitesse et quittais cet endroit démoniaque au plus vite. Ma mère me héla mais je l'ignorais et retournais chez Bella.

* * *

**POV BELLA **

J'étais vraiment dans un sale état. Autant psychologiquement que physiquement. Je trainais je ne sais quelle maladie. En tout cas j'avais mal au crâne, à la gorge et je ne faisais qu'éternuer. J'avais pris une bonne douche qui m'avait quelque peu apaisée. Ensuite j'avais enfilé un épais sweat et un bas de survêtement. Je me trouvais dans ma chambre, un balais à la main et un mouchoir dans l'autre, à balayer les débris de verre au sol. Je récupérais avec précaution la photo tombée à terre. J'avais cassé ce cadre la veille en voulant le presser contre mon cœur. Mais je tremblais tellement qu'il avait terminé au sol, m'écorchant la main par la même occasion. J'avais trouvé mon réconfort dans le chant et surtout grâce à Rosalie. Mon pire cauchemar c'était réalisé. Mon frère me rejetait. Le fait que mon père laisse ce message m'avait réchauffé le cœur mais j'avais toujours cette plaie ouverte.

Je me promettais de faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour qu'on se retrouve comme une famille. Maintenant qu'ils savaient, c'était à moi de jouer. La confrontation de la veille m'avait quand même bien secoué. J'entendis du bruit et quand je passais ma tête par la porte, je vis que Rosalie était là.

Mon oncle ne va pas tarder.

- C'est gentil à toi de t'inquiéter Rose mais je suis certaine que c'est un vilain rhume, rien de plus.

- J'aurais l'esprit plus tranquille si tu vois un médecin.

Entendre ça me fit sourire. On aurait dit une mère qui s'inquiétait pour son petit. Je partis jeter les débris de verre et quand je revins dans le salon on sonna.

- Assied toi je reviens.

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit et m'installais dans mon canapé. Quelque seconde plus tard deux silhouettes apparurent devant moi. Celle de Rosalie et celle d'un grand blond qui ressemblait à Jasper. Il me tendit la main en souriant.

- C'est donc toi la grande malade. Carlisle Hale.

Je la lui serrais en rougissant.

- Bella Stewart. Oh ce n'est surement rien du tout. Mais Rosalie a insisté.

Il rit.

- Et Rosalie obtient souvent ce qu'elle veut.

Il commença par prendre ma température.

- Un peu haute, mais ça va.

Ensuite ma tension.

- Ta tension est normale.

Il écouta les battements de mon cœur, observa ma gorge, me fit tousser avant de porter son diagnostic.

- Tu n'as rien de grave Bella. Juste un gros rhume, demain tu seras rétablie. Je me doutais que tu n'aurais rien de grave, alors tiens prend ça.

Il me tendit un sachet plastique vert. Je l'ouvris et découvris quelques médicaments.

- Prend les et tu iras mieux.

- Merci docteur.

- Bon et bien je crois que je j'ai réglé votre problème.

- Oui, docteur. Combien vous dois-je ?

- Rien, dit-il.

- Oh mais si, dis-je gênée.

- Bella c'est cadeau. Tu es l'amie de ma filleule.

Il me fit un clin d'œil.

- Et bien merci docteur.

- Ca aura été un plaisir. Au revoir Rosalie, Bella.

- Au revoir.

Il quitta l'appartement, alors que je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour prendre les médicaments.

- C'est le père de Jasper ?

- Oui. Bon viens dans le salon toi !

- Une seconde.

Je pris une cuillère de sirop et la rejoignis. Elle avait mis ma couette et mes oreillers sur le canapé, avait allumé ma télé et avait disposé une pile de DVD sur ma table basse.

- C'est quoi tout ça ?

- Pour que tu restes allongée. Alors j'ai pris quelques films dans ton meuble. Tes préférés. Inglourious Basterd, les Twilight, les Harry Potter et de l'eau pour les éléphants. De quoi bien t'occuper alors maintenant allonge-toi, j'arrive.

Je ris et pris place dans ce lit improvisé. Elle revint les bras chargés. Elle mit une boite à mouchoir sur la table basse, ainsi que mon ordi portable, mon téléphone, le numéro de la pizzéria et de quoi grignoter.

- Rosalie tu es parfaite !

- Je sais, s'amusa-t-elle. Tu veux regarder lequel en premier ?

- Inglourious Basterd. **(NDR : Soit dit en passant, film génial ! Mon préféré ! ^^)**

Elle mit le film et se leva pendant que Perrier Lapadite coupait du bois dans son jardin. Elle embrassa ma joue.

- J'y vais ma belle. Tu m'appelles si tu as un problème hein ?

- Mais oui ! Prend ma voiture, les clés sont dans l'entrée.

- Merci Bell's à toute à l'heure.

Elle disparut et je me reconcentrais sur le film. Mais je fermais rapidement les yeux, au moment où le lieutenant Raine faisait son entrée.

* * *

**POV ROSALIE**

Je fumais tranquillement, adossér à la voiture de Bell's quand deux silhouettes apparurent devant moi. Alice Cullen et mon cousin, main dans la main. Mais que me voulaient-ils ?! Je fronçais les sourcils, lançant ma cigarette à leurs pieds avant de l'écraser. Alice restait en retrait, tête baissée, se cachant derrière son petit ami.

- Hey Rosie !

Je le fusillais du regard.

- Tu ne devrais pas fumer, dit-il taquin.

- Et toi tu ne devrais pas me parler ! Tu veux quoi Jasper ?

- Mon père est passé chez toi ce matin n'es-ce pas ?

- Pas exactement, mais oui pourquoi ?

- Il parait qu'Isabella est malade.

- Les nouvelles vont vite à ce que je vois ! Carlisle n'a pas eu vent du secret professionnel.

- Rosie tu sais très bien que mon père est très à cheval sur son travail. Il était simplement étonné que tu ais une amie.

- C'est vrai que les pestiférés dans mon genre, qui veux les approcher ? Après tout même ma propre famille me fuit ?

Son visage se referma et je vis une lueur de tristesse lui parcourir le regard. Alice s'avança un peu, et me regarda de ses grands yeux verts. Elle n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise.

- On voulait seulement savoir ce qu'elle avait et si elle allait bien.

- Comme si ça vous intéressait ! crachais-je. Vous voulez simplement aller le rapporter aux autres.

Jasper soupira.

- Alice s'inquiète beaucoup pour Isabella. Elle voulait seulement se tenir au courant.

Je posais mon regard sur la fille Cullen.

- Et bien elle n'a rien de bien méchant. Juste un gros rhume. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Mais alors que j'allais partir une autre silhouette apparus. Angela Weber ! Génial.

- Tu veux quoi Weber ?

Je chercher ta salope de copine. **( NDR : Désolé pour les mots, mais bon ça reste Angela !^^')**. Elle n'est pas là ? Elle a attrapé de l'herpès ? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas tiens.

J'éclatais d'un rire mauvais.

- Dans ce cas-là, c'est toi que tu lui aurais refilé le tiens en Bio. Mais attend Angela c'est quoi ce que tu as sur ta lèvre inférieur, cette énorme marque rouge !

Je fis mine d'être choquée et posais ma main sur ma bouche. Elle m'observa horrifiée, avant de plonger frénétiquement sa main dans son sac. Elle ne parvenait pas à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait et la foule amassée autour d'elle, commencait à rire aux éclats. Elle leur cria de se taire, geignant de ne pas trouver ce qu'elle voulait, je m'avançais et empoignais son sac. Je vidais son contenu à terre. Il n'y avait rien en rapport avec les cours. Maquillage, brosse, téléphone, miroir de poche, une immense culotte et même des capotes etc. Je pris ses deux deniers, sous le rire de la foule.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu trimballes avec un parachute Weber.

Les rires s'intensifièrent. Elle m'arracha le tout des mains, rouge de honte.

- Espèce de…

- Je ne te conseille de ne pas terminer ta phrase Weber. A moins que tu ne tiennes pas à ton énorme arrière train.

Je vis Cullen s'approcher.

- Il y en aurait un qui serait déçu, sa poupée gonflable serait hors d'usage.

Je leur lançais un regard ironique avant de prendre la direction de la sortie. En me dirigeant vers le lycée je vis Swan adossé à sa voiture au loin, en train de fumer. Il me regardait. Ses yeux ne reflétant aucune expression, comme une statue. Je détournais le regard et m'engouffrais dans le bâtiment principal du lycée.

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Une sonnerie stridente me réveilla en sursaut. Je me levais toute groggy. Je vis que le film n'était pas totalement fini, Hans Landa passait un marché avec les américains. J'éteignis en vitesse la télé avant d'attraper mon téléphone, qui sonnait furieusement sur ma table basse.

_**And I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation  
Never said I wanted to improved my station  
An' I'm only doin' good when I'm havin' fun  
An' I don't have to please no one  
And I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation**_

Un numéro que je ne connaissais pas s'affichait, mais je répondis.

- Allo ?

- Allo Bella ?

- Oui, qui es-ce ?

- C'est Charlie. Charlie Swan.

A l'entente de ce nom mon cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure.

- Comment as-tu eu mon numéro ?

- Ton amie d'hier. Mais…Euh…si ça t'embête je peux raccrocher, dit-il gêner.

- NON !

Je sautais presque de mon canapé.

- Alors tu es revenue, dit-il après un petit blanc.

- Oui et je compte bien rester.

Ma voix prenait de l'assurance.

- C'est pour vous que je suis revenue et je compte bien rester. Je ne sais pas si vous voulez de moi, mais moi j'ai besoin de vous.

- Ecoute Bella, il faut qu'on parle de tout ça face à face, et à trois. Pour moi tu restes ma petite fille, bien sûr que je veux toujours de toi. Et je voudrais toujours de toi.

Ses paroles me touchèrent.

- Merci, lâchais-je émue.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour des choses aussi normales.

- Oui, mais certaines personnes ne sont pas normales, soufflais-je.

- Renée, devina-t-il.

- Oui.

- Et si tu venais dîner demain soir.

Je sentis mon cœur faire un bond.

- D'accord.

- 20h ?

- J'y serais.

- A demain Bella.

- A demain.

Je l'entendis lâcher un je t'aime imperceptible avant de raccrocher. Je m'allongeais sur mon canapé, heureuse. Je venais de faire un pas en avant. Il ne me restait plus qu'à espérer que je ne recule pas. Je soufflais et attrapais un mouchoir pour moucher mon nez déjà bien rouge. Alors que je jetais mon mouchoir sur la pile qui se formait au pied de mon canapé mon téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois. Encore un numéro inconnu, décidément.

- Allô ?

- Isabella ?

- Oui c'est moi.

- C'est Carmen Denali, de la librairie « Plume d'argent ».

- Oh, bonjour madame.

- Bonjour Isabella. C'était pour te prévenir que ta période d'essai débutera ce week-end, samedi à 17h. Ça te va ?

- C'est parfait.

-Bien, je serais absente ainsi que Eléazar, mais il y aura Tanya et tu feras la connaissance de Garett et Kate. Tanya t'expliquera tout et te donnera ton emploi du temps.

- Bien.

- Au revoir Isabella.

- Au revoir madame Denali et merci.

J'étouffais un cri de joie en raccrochant. J'avais été prise et je commençais samedi !

* * *

**POV EMMETT**

Cette Isabella n'était pas là. Elle devait être repartie, comme la lâche qu'elle était. Il était l'heure du déjeuner, j'écrasais mon joint au sol et entrais dans la cafétéria. Je dépassais la file, certains jurèrent, mais la plupart me lancèrent des regards étonnés. Bien évidemment personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit. Je pris un plateau en vitesse j'y mis une bouteille de soda et une part de pizza avant de m'avancer dans la cafet'. Je n'étais pas habitué à m'y rendre. En fait, je n'y allais plus du tout depuis deux ans. Je préférais zoner derrière le lycée et me griller un bon joint. Rien de tel pour survivre à une après-midi de cours. Je jetais un regard oblique à la salle avant de trouver ce que je cherchais, en la personne de Rosalie Hale. Elle était installée sur une table du fond, jouant distraitement avec une pomme et semblant s'ennuyer à mourir. Je m'avançais vers elle et me posais juste face à elle. Elle releva doucement son regard bleu gris et me fusilla du regard.

- Je ne t'ais sûrement pas invité à t'asseoir Swan.

- Alors disons que je me suis invité.

Je croquais avidement dans ma pizza.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là ? cracha-t-elle.

- Je suis venue aux nouvelles. Elle est repartie l'autre traîtresse ?

- Non, elle est juste malade. Alors maintenant Swan je te conseil de dégager !

- Elle t'a dit quoi pour passer pour la petite victime ?

- Le nécessaire ! Et Bella est bien une victime ! Sa mère lui a mentit !

- Mais bien sûr !

- Écoute espèce d'imbécile, je préfère partir. Mais sache une chose. Ta sœur, depuis qu'elle connaît ton existence, n'a jamais cessé vouloir te retrouver ! Maintenant qu'elle y est parvenue ne gâche pas tout !

Elle me planta là et un seul mot résonnait dans mon esprit. Mensonge ! Mensonge ! Mensonge !

* * *

**POV BELLA**

J'étais au téléphone avec ma grand-mère depuis un petit moment. Nous avions bien sur discuté de Charlie et Emmett. De Renée aussi. Et à ce moment-là je voulais changer de sujet, ne pas parler d'elle !

- J'ai décroché un petit travaille.

- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour payer ce que je peux. Je ne veux pas être à ta charge et à celle de papy.

- Mais Bella tu sais très bien que nous avons les moyens.

- Oui, mais ça fait un coût quand même.

- Garde l'argent que tu gagneras avec ce job.

- Non, je paierais ce que je peux des factures et des courses.

- Tu ne changeras pas d'avis ?

- Non.

- Bien. Je vais devoir y aller ma chérie. Nous t'embrassons. Au revoir.

- Au revoir. Je vous embrasse aussi.

J'eus à peine le temps de poser mon téléphone sur ma table basse, que ma porte s'ouvrit. Rosalie. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'entrer dans le salon que je lui sautais dans les bras.

- Tu m'as manqué, dis-je.

- Toi aussi Bell's, rit-elle.

Nous nous assîmes et je lui expliquais ma journée. Elle parut contente pour moi.

- Bella je ne vais pas pouvoir tarder. Tiens je t'ai amené tes cours.

- Merci.

- Tu verras tu n'as pas grand-chose à rattraper. Par contre tu es convoquée chez le proviseur à ton retour.

- Pour mon départ du cour je suppose.

- Oui. Tu vas mieux ?

- Oui, impeccable.

- Bien, j'y vais alors.

Elle me dit au revoir et disparus. Je décidais de commander japonais ce soir-là. Une fois ma commande passée, je pris la direction de la salle de bain. Je pris une bonne douche revigorante, puis j'enfilais un débardeur rose et un bas de jogging gris ample. Je n'eus pas le temps de me sécher les cheveux qu'on sonna. Sûrement le livreur. Tant pis j'allais ouvrir avec mes cheveux mouillés. Mais quand j'ouvris la porte je ne découvris non pas le livreur, mais Edward Cullen. J'en restais stupéfaite. Edward Cullen se trouvait devant moi, semblant gêné se passant la main dans les cheveux alors qu'il me transperçait de son regard émeraude.

- Cullen ?

- Lui-même.

- Comment as-tu eu mon adresse ?

- Jasper. Je peux entrer une seconde.

Je hochais la tête et le laissais passer, surprise.

- Je suis venu t'amener ça.

Il me tendit un paquet et je découvris mes affaires de Bio, que j'avais oublié l'autre jour. Je lui lançais un regard suspicieux.

- Merci. Mais Cullen tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu as fait le déplacement pour MOI, et m'amener mes affaires de biologie.

Il soupira.

- Non, je voulais te parler de quelque chose.

- Très bien, vas-y.

- Qu'as-tu fais à Alice ?

- Je te demande pardon.

Son regard se durcit.

- Tu lui as bien fais quelque chose! Pourquoi elle te parle ? Pourquoi elle rigole avec toi ?

- D'abord tu vas te calmer Cullen ! Je n'ai rien fais à Alice.

- Mais pourquoi elle te parle à toi ?

- Je n'ai pas la peste comme tu sembles le penser Cullen ! Je suis comme tout le monde ! Ce n'est pas parce que toi et ton toutou avez choisi de me détester que tout le monde doit en faire de même ! C'est quand même pas croyable et moi qui…

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer qu'il se jetait sauvagement sur mes lèvres me plaquant contre le mur derrière moi. Je laissais échapper un gémissement de surprise, ce qu'il prit comme un gémissement de plaisir puisqu'il m'embrassa avec plus d'avidité encore. Je tentais de me détacher, mais je ne tardais pas à répondre aussi avidement que lui à ce baisé. Au contact de ses lèvres je n'étais plus la même. Un courant semblait m'électriser alors que je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux. Il passa les sienne sous mon tee-shirt, parcourant ma peau avec empressement. Quant à moi j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Puis soudain il se détacha de moi, me reposant au sol. Il me regarda avec des yeux exorbités. Alors que je reprenais doucement mon souffle.

- Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

Et sans que je n'aie le temps de dire quoi que ce soit il quitta mon appartement. Quatre mot s'insinuaient doucement dans mon esprit. J'avais embrassé Edward Cullen !

* * *

Voilààààààààààààààà! Je ne sais pas si je pourrais vous poster la prochain chapitre lundi :/ Je verrais.

Une review please?


	8. Friture, riz, jalousie, dispute

_**Merci à Gwla10, Guest, LFM'Ines, mmccg, Linou2701, Miss G, Grazie, Guest, lili69 , Galswinthe , MlleClara , erika shoval , Guest, Morgane.**_

_**cristalle : Oui, Alice, Jasper et Rosalie cachent quelque chose sur leur passé. Merci ^^**_

Jus de Carotte : Et bien ce chapitre est encore plus long ! ^^ Merci.

Guest : Que de questions auxquelles je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre. Je ne peux dévoiler mon intrigue. Un grand merci pour ta grande review, elle m'a fait énormément plaisir. Encore Merci. ^^

Beatrice : Pour Angela j'aime écrire des passages comme ça, je me défoule ! :') Et Edward a effectivement un gros problème avec Bella. Merci.

Nicky : Ta review m'a fait penser à l'un de mes cours de litté sur Zola. Avec le fait qu'ils ont un problème et qu'ils sont plus ou moins lié. A croire que je ne vis et vois que ça ! :') Merci.

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir. Vous me comblez et savoir que je suis lus et suivis c'est tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Pouvoir publier des choses que j'écris, montrer aux gens ce qui me fait me sentir bien et ma passion pour l'écriture. Alors un grand merci à vous.**_

_**Meilleurs vœux et bonne année ^^**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

**POV BELLA**

J'enfilais mon pull col en v avec énervement. Etais-je énervée ? Non bien sur… J'étais furieuse ! Furieuse à cause de cet idiot de Cullen ! Furieuse contre moi ! Contre ce courant électrique que je ressentais à chaque fois qu'il me touchait ! Pourquoi contre moi ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'étais faible. Faible, si faible. Je n'avais pas réussis à résister à son baiser. Et le pire était que je le lui avais rendu et avec fougue en plus. Mais c'était comme si une fois ses lèvres en contact avec les miennes je perdais toutes facultés de me défendre. Je succombais à cette luxure et ne pouvais rien faire contre. C'était de sa faute à lui ! Et seulement de sa faute ! Pourquoi m'avait-il embrassé ? Pourquoi était-il venu chez moi ? Pourquoi s'était-il énervé pour ensuite me sauter dessus ? Et surtout pourquoi était-il partit si brutalement ? Tant de questions et si peu de réponses. Les trouverais-je un jour ? Je n'en savais rien, surtout vue le caractère changeant de monsieur Cullen !

Mais quel lunatique celui-là. Au lycée et même dans Forks, Alice était connue pour être la Cullen la plus étrange et la plus difficile à cerner. Mais pour moi elle était bien plus saine d'esprit et plus simple que son jumeau. C'était Cullen la personnalité étrange des deux. Pour moi c'était une sorte d'OVNI. Et je comptais bien faire comprendre à cet extraterrestre de ne plus m'approcher et de cesser de jouer avec moi. Ça devenait agaçant et perturbant. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il savait si bien faire et qu'il m'ignore. A moins que ce soit un gars totalement fou et sadique, il pouvait bien me laisser un peu de paix. Car sinon je risquais de vraiment m'énerver et qu'il ne se plaigne pas qu'à la fin cette histoire se termine mal pour lui. Je perdais peut-être certaines batailles. Mais jamais la guerre ! Et puis j'avais des choses bien plus importantes à régler pour le moment. Comme le fait que ce soir j'allais enfin avoir une vraie discussion avec mon frère et mon père.

Où cela nous mènerait-il ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, j'espérais seulement pouvoir entretenir une relation saine avec eux. Mais étais-ce vraiment possible ? Entre mon père que je n'avais pas vu depuis bientôt quinze ans et mon frère qui ne voulait absolument pas me parler. Je commençais à me demander si ce voyage à Forks n'allait pas faire plus de mal que de bien. J'avais peur de faire souffrir des gens et de souffrir à mon tour. J'aviserais ce soir. Ce diner me mettait mal à l'aise et je commençais déjà à stresser.

Je soupirais en attrapant mes cheveux pour en faire une queue de cheval. Je marchais jusqu'à mon salon et en profitais pour allumer ma chaine hifi. Alors que je mettais ma station de radio favorite la chanson Stay de Rihanna retentit. Je m'empressais de changer de chanson. Il ne fallait surement pas que je commence à mettre une chanson qui parlait d'amour, si douce, qui chercher à faire rester son amour perdu. Définitivement pas. Je n'étais pas d'humeur bisounours et schtroumpfs roses. J'attrapais mon CD de The Pretty Reckless, Light Me Up et mis la troisième piste. Make Me Wanna Die. J'avais besoin de me défouler. Je pris ensuite la direction de la cuisine et me servis une tasse du café que j'avais préparé un peu plus tôt. J'en bus la moitié d'une traite. Alors que la chanson Just Tonight commençait, on sonna à ma porte. Je pris mes médicaments en vitesse, grimaçant à cause de leur goût abominable puis je courus ouvrir. C'était Rosalie qui entra un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je la laissais une seconde dans ma cuisine pour éteindre ma chaine hifi et prendre mon sac de cours. Quelques minutes plus tard nous descendions les escaliers de notre immeuble. Je passais en coup de vent prendre mon courrier, sinon j'allais encore l'oublier. Je me promis de regarder à la cantine ce que j'avais reçu et nous primes la route pour le lycée. Enfer et damnation nous voilà.

- Tu n'as pas oublié ta convocation chez le principal ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Non, malheureusement.

- Elle est à quelle heure ?

- Après le déjeuner. Comment est le principal ? Je ne l'ai vu que brièvement, alors …

- Monsieur Gordon est assez strict, mais il est juste. Il parait assez froid, mais il n'est pas si méchant que ça.

- C'est censé m'aider ? Non parce que là je flippe totalement !

- Mais ça se passera bien !

- Rosalie je n'aurais jamais dû sortir de cette salle de bio ! Surtout vu le résultat que ça a donné. Tu te rends compte que si jamais s'est inscrit dans mon dossier je risque mon hypothétique place à la NYADA.

- Bella tu as fait un bon choix. Entre tes études et ta famille où va ton choix ?

- Ma famille, soufflais-je immédiatement.

- Tu vois tu as fait le bon. Tu n'auras qu'à en parler à monsieur Gordon. Je suis sûr qu'il pourra régler la chose.

- Oui, je tenterais.

Elle me sourit légèrement et changea la chanson que débitait mon autoradio.

- Sinon comment s'est déroulé ta soirée hier ? Je ne te t'ai pas trop manqué, s'amusa-t-elle

Mes mains se crispèrent sur mon volant en pensant à ma soirée de la veille. Je ravalais difficilement ma salive, alors que Rosalie fronçais les sourcils.

- Oh…si…bien sûr que tu m'as manquée.

Je pris une inspiration avant de continuer.

- J'ai eu une soirée plutôt calme. Oui c'est ça calme. Rattrapage de cours, télé. Enfin tu vois le genre, mentis-je.

J'étais vraiment une piètre menteuse, et je me sentis rougir. Mon corps et ses réactions n'étaient qu'une bande de traitres ! Rosalie bien évidemment le remarque et je la vis hausser un sourcil guère convaincue.

- Ah oui vraiment ? Moi ce que je vois c'est que tu me mens.

- Non, bien sûr que non !

- Bella cesse de me prendre pour une idiote et explique moi tout, tout de suite.

Je soupirais, vaincue.

- Et bien disons qu'hier soir j'ai reçu de la visite.

- Ton frère ?

- J'aurais largement préféré mais non.

- Alors qui ?

- Edward Cullen.

Elle écarquilla les yeux alors que je soupirais brusquement. Elle coupa la musique, alors que je m'exclamais que j'adorais Muse. Mais elle ignora royalement ma remarque avant de me poser de nouvelles questions.

- Mais comment connait-il ton adresse ?

- C'est aussi la question que je lui ai posé, c'est ton cousin qui la lui aurait donnée.

Je lui toucherais deux mots sur le respect de la vie privé à celui-là ! Et aussi à son père mais sur le secret professionnel à lui ! Non mais ils sont impossibles !

- S'ils c'étaient tus, ça m'aurait évité cette mauvaise visite.

- Il te voulait quoi ?

- Il me rapportait mes affaires de Bio.

- C'est tout ?! Il a traversé Forks, pour aller chez une fille qu'il n'apprécie pas beaucoup, voire pas du tout. Juste pour lui amener des affaires de bio ?!

- Il m'a parlé aussi.

- De quoi ? s'enquit-elle curieuse.

- En fait il a commencé en diplomate pour finir par me crier dessus.

- Mais il n'est pas possible ! C'est quoi son problème au juste ? C'est sa nouvelle lubie de débarquer chez les gens pour leur crier dessus. Je te jure qu'un jour quelqu'un va lui tomber dessus et qu'on ne risque plus d'en entendre parler !

Je n'espérais qu'une chose : que ce soit moi qui lui tombe dessus.

- Bon et pourquoi il te criait dessus ?

- Parce qu'il croit que j'aurais fait quelque chose à sa sœur.

- Et qu'aurais-tu fais à madame zarbi ?

- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! Et bien il ne comprend pas qu'elle soit si ouverte avec moi.

- Et bien je dirais que personne ne comprend vraiment. On dirait que tu attires les extrêmes et que tu les faits s'ouvrir. Moi, elle, à qui le tour ?

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

- Bon et après qu'as-tu fais ? Tu l'as viré de chez toi à la Stewart ?

Je déglutis me concentrant sur la route en ignorant la question de Rosalie.

- Bella ?

- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.

- Bella dit moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu peux me le dire à moi.

Je soupirais une nouvelle fois.

- Bien. En fait je me suis énervée et je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris _maisilmaembrassé._

- Bella articule !

- Il m'a embrassé ! hurlais-je.

- Quoi ?!

Elle sauta pratiquement de son siège alors que j'entrais dans le lycée. Je lui lançais un regard qui lui disait de se calmer, déjà des regards se tournaient vers moi. Elle souffla et reprit une position normale ainsi qu'un visage indifférent. Je me garais à notre place habituelle, avant de sortir mon paquet de Malboro et de me tourner vers mon amie. Je lui tendis une clope avant d'allumer la mienne. Après avoir recraché ma première bouffée, elle reprit ses questions. Mais cette fois plus calme et plus détachée.

- Alors tu l'as giflé ? Tu lu as mis un coup de poing ? Non mieux, tu lui as mis un coup de genoux dans ses bijoux de famille ?

Je lui lançais un regard coupable, ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa bouche forma un «o » parfait.

- Tu l'as laissé faire ! s'écria-t-elle.

Je la fusillais du regard et lui sommais de se taire.

- Ne crie pas !

- Et bien explique toi.

- J'ai tenté de le repousser au début. Je te le jure. Mais après j'ai perdu le contrôle et je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé je lui ai rendue son baiser.

- Mon dieu !

- Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça Rose.

- Bella tu as embrassé l'ennemi. Mais c'était juste un baiser n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr Rose pour qui me prends-tu ?

- Pour une fille qui s'est fait galocher par Edward Cullen.

Je lui lançais un regard peu amène avant de l'entendre soupirer.

- Et après ?

- Il m'a repoussé et il est partit comme un voleur en disant qu'il ne n'aurait pas dus faire ça.

Elle roula des yeux.

- Prévisible. On parle de Cullen là.

- Oui. Ce n'est qu'un sale idiot prétentieux. Je ne me laisserais pas avoir deux fois, c'est hors de question !

- Il y a intérêt.

Nos regards se tournèrent en même temps vers une seule et même personne. Cullen. Il était adossé à sa Volvo avec seulement Alice. En nous voyant cette dernière nous adressa un bref sourire. Je le lui rendis avant de fusiller son frère. Rosalie, elle, garda son masque d'indifférence avant de se retourner aussi sec. Moi aussi je finis par détourner mon regard, mais pas vers Rosalie. Non vers Emmett, qui lui aussi était arrivé. Il fumait dans son pick-up, la porte du conducteur ouverte. Sa fumée disparaissant dans l'air, alors que j'entendais des brides de la musique qu'il écoutait. Du Bob Marley. Pourquoi n'étais-je même ne pas étonnée. C'était tout choisi pour lui. Il dut sentir mon regard car ses yeux chocolat croisèrent les miens. Je ne cherchais pas à me détourner, au contraire je ne bougeais pas d'un poil. Comme si je cherchais à le confronter. Lui non plus ne se détourna pas. Je vis dans son regard une étincelle de défi, mais aussi de colère. Qu'avais-je pu faire pour attiser chez lui une telle haine ? Je frissonnais tant son regard était glacial.

* * *

**POV EDWARD**

J'étais perdu ! C'était le cas de le dire. Hier j'avais fait comme à ma grande habitude, j'avais réagi de manière impulsive. Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. C'était comme si ma vie avait dépendu de ce geste, de ce moment. Mais il faut dire que Stewart ne m'avait pas facilité la tâche. Quand elle m'avait fixé avec ses orbes chocolat emplis de colère, ses mains sur ses hanches et ses cheveux semblant s'électriser autour d'elle tant elle était énervé, je n'avais pu résister. Mais quel gars normalement constitué aurait pu résister. Elle était tout simplement bandante ! J'avais beau lui trouver tous les défauts du monde je n'aurais pas pu lui retirer ça. Elle avait une allure féline qui me rendait dingue, une vraie tigresse. Même si j'avais une irrésistible envie de la mettre dans mon lit, je devais calmer mes ardeurs. Pour plusieurs raisons. La première était que je ne ressentais absolument rien pour elle. Bon d'accord je n'avais pas pour habitude de coucher avec des filles dont j'étais amoureux, d'ailleurs je ne l'avais jamais fait. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'étais jamais tombé amoureux et que je ne comptais pas l'être un jour. A part peut-être dans vingt bonnes années minimum, voir plus. Ensuite parce que autant j'avais envie de la faire mienne, autant elle m'irritait au plus haut point. D'abords à cause d'Alice. Je ne comprenais pas comment elle faisait. C'était une sorcière ! Elle avait attiré Alice dans ses filets, elle avait même réussi l'exploit de devenir amie avec Hale ! Et maintenant voilà que j'avais envie d'elle.

Stewart n'était pas une proie facile, c'était une fille coriace. Ca rendait le jeu à la fois encore plus existant et à la fois ça semblait perdu d'avance. Je soupirais, j'étais vraiment perdu. Et la voir entrer dans le parking au volant de sa voiture, n'arrangea pas les choses. Elle semblait à la fois gênée et passablement énervée. Elle lança un regard sec en direction de Rosalie, et cette dernière changea immédiatement d'expression. Elles se garèrent un peu plus loin. Ma sœur sortit de la voiture à ce moment-là et plongea ses yeux verts dans les miens. Elle avait comme d'habitude une expression indéchiffrable, comme si elle venait d'une autre planète.

- Edward il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Elle s'approcha de moi et posa une main sur mon épaule.

- Non rien Alice.

- C'est en rapport avec Bella n'es-ce pas.

Elle avait ignoré ma réponse et avait affirmé une nouvelle fois quelque chose.

- Je me fiche totalement de Stewart, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi elle aurait avoir quelque chose là-dedans !

- Bien dans ce cas pourquoi fixes-tu l'entrée du lycée depuis que nous sommes arrivés ? Et pourquoi n'as-tu de cesse de la fixer depuis qu'elle a franchis les grilles.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi Alice. Finalement je ne sais pas si je te préférais muette.

Elle ne sembla pas s'en offusquer plus que ça. Au contraire, elle me fit un bref sourire. Même si j'avais du mal à l'admettre son sourire me fit du bien.

- Tu sais que tu pourrais sortir avec elle si tu t'y prenais autrement.

J'eus un rictus mauvais.

- Alice, moi avoir une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un ? Jamais ! Je m'en fais la promesse. Non ce n'est pas trop mon truc ce genre de chose.

J'avais la désagréable impression de me mentir à moi-même, mais je balayai rapidement cette pensée.

- Moi je la trouve très belle Bella, c'est une fille qui te correspondrais bien. Plus qu'Angela en tout cas, s'amusa-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers la BMW et je suivis son regard. Au même moment Hale et Stewart se tournèrent vers nous. Hale lança son habituel regard carnassier, je vis Stewart sourire à ma sœur. J'en vins presque à regretter qu'il ne me soit pas destiné. Mais Stewart se tourna vers moi et ce n'est pas un sourire qu'elle m'adressa mais un regard des plus noirs. J'en frissonnais presque. Elle se détourna rapidement. Et ce n'est pas pour discuter avec son exaspérante copine, non. Mais pour observer une saleté de vieux tas de ferraille. Celui de Swan. Je ne savais même pas comment c'était possible que cette chose soit en mesure de rouler. Pour en revenir au sujet principal, Stewart avait le regard scotché à celui de mon ancien meilleur ami. Les voir s'échanger une nouvelle fois des regards m'exaspéra et m'énerva au plus haut point. Je n'avais qu'une envie de débouler là-bas et mettre mon poing dans la tronche de cet ours. Mais je ne le ferais pas, parce que je ne voyais pas pourquoi j'arriverais à de telles extrémités pour Stewart. Ensuite parce que j'étais civilisé. Et surtout parce que contre Swan je ne faisais absolument pas le poids. J'avais des chances de finir en pâté pour chien, rien que de l'admettre mettais un gros coup à ma fierté. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver à ce gars franchement ? C'était un exilé de la population. Qui fumait et se droguait. Bon elle aussi fumait, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de shit ou de beuh pour exister. J'avais l'impression que Swan prenait de la drogue pour se manifester. Il ne touchait pas encore aux drogues dures, enfin pas d'après les dires. Mais je ne doutais pas qu'il le fasse un jour. C'était inscrit dans son destin. Ce dernier était tout tracé. Il allait sombrer dans la drogue, en consommer de plus en plus, de plus en plus forte. Il n'aurait pas son diplôme, et alors au mieux il finirait avec une overdose, et au pire soit il serait tué parce qu'il n'avait plus de quoi payer sa drogue, soit il mourrait d'une maladie incurable que lui aurait refilé ses merdes. Ce n'était pas des stéréotypes, c'était la triste réalité et il fallait l'accepter. Peu de personne avait la chance de sortir de ce merdier et il fallait un mental d'acier et l'envie de s'en sortir. Je doutais que Swan ait ne serait-ce que l'un des deux. Il n'y avait pas de meilleur exemple que ce qui c'était produit quelques années plutôt, quand il avait appris cette mauvaise nouvelle qui l'avait mis dans un tel état qu'il avait finis par tourner le dos à tout le monde. Il n'avait pas cherché à se battre, et avait au contraire coulé à pic. Voilà pourquoi son destin était tout tracé. Peut-être Stewart le sortirait de là, mais j'en doutais. C'était au pire un plan cul de passage au mieux une ex qui refaisait surface. En tous cas ils avaient un lien. Car ils se connaissaient. La plupart des personnes l'avaient compris avec ce qui c'était passé en bio. Pourquoi aurait-elle couru après lui, si elle ne le connaissait pas. Non, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. J'avais raison, comme toujours…

- Bah alors Cullen on dort ! C'est la nuit qu'il faut le faire ! s'amusa Jasper qui venait d'arriver.

Je sursautais et sortis de mes pensées. Le blond embrassa ma sœur avant de me serrer la main.

- Je réfléchissais, dis-je.

- Tu rêvais de moi plutôt, claqua la voix stridente d'Angela.

Il ne manquait plus qu'elle. Je soupirais alors qu'elle claquait un bisou sonore sur ma joue, laissant surement une horrible trace de son gloss rose pailleté. Une horreur. Je vis Swan sortir de sa voiture. Stewart le suivre du regard, presque peinée qu'il parte. C'est sûr ils avaient un lien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le regard que Stewart avait lancé à Swan, je voulais aussi qu'elle me le lance. Pourquoi ne le réservait-elle qu'à lui ?! Et pourquoi pas à moi ? Je sentis une bouffée s'énervement s'emparer de moi. Et alors que je croisais une nouvelle fois le regard glacial de Stewart j'en profitais.

- Eh Angela ! Viens un peu par-là !

Elle s'approcha de moi en dandinant et je m'emparais de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser sauvagement et sans retenue. Je ne ressentais pas la même chose qu'avec Stewart. Non à vrai dire Angela me dégoutait depuis quelques temps. Quand je me détachais d'elle, je lançais un regard triomphant à Stewart. Cette dernière passa devant moi et me lança un regard si haineux que j'eus presque envie de m'enfuir. Même ma sœur m'avisa d'un regard noir. Première chez elle. Elle devait se dire que j'avais dépassé les bornes. Mais je répondais à l'attaque par l'attaque ! Cepedant Stewart m'avait-elle vraiment attaqué ? En tout cas Alice héla Stewart et elle disparut avec Hale et Lucifer. Oui voilà comment j'appellerais Stewart désormais. Lucifer. Le diable de mon monde à moi.

* * *

**POV BELLA **

Je m'assis avec énervement à ma table de la cafeteria. Rosalie me lança un regard compréhensif. Elle savait pourquoi j'étais dans cet état-là. J'avais envie d'éclater, mais la présence d'Alice à mes côtés me calma un peu. Après tout je n'allais pas cracher ma haine pour son frère devant elle. Surtout que ça risquait d'être violent. Il avait cru quoi en embrassant comme un sauvage l'autre pimbêche en me regardant ? Que j'allais être jalouse ? Et bien il s'était lourdement trompé. Surement pas ! Je repoussais mon plateau, où il n'y avait qu'une bouteille d'eau, une tranche de pain et une pomme. Je n'avais pas vraiment faim.

- Tu ne manges pas Bella ? demanda Alice.

- Si, je grignoterais.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu es peut-être encore malade, s'inquiéta Alice.

Je lui souris doucement et Rosalie prit la parole avant moi.

- Non, ça doit être sa convocation chez le principal qui la met dans cet état. Cette Stewart toujours à stresser pour rien.

Je lui lançais un regard amusé et reconnaissant. Car il m'avait permis d'éviter le sujet Cullen devant Alice.

- Tu t'es fait convoquer ?

- Oui, à cause de l'incident en Bio.

- Ah oui je vois.

Elle n'en demanda pas plus et retourna à la dégustation de son riz à peu près cuit. C'est ça que j'aimais chez Alice. Elle n'avait pas une curiosité mal placée comme la plupart des gens, à vouloir savoir le moindre détail de votre vie pour déceler le moindre potin. C'était une fille simple et très agréable.

J'attrapais mon sac et en sortis mon courrier que j'avais retiré de ma boite au lettre ce matin. Des pubs, une facture, et une grande enveloppe en papier kraft. Je rangeais les premiers papiers pour m'intéresser à cette enveloppe. Quand je vis l'endroit d'expédition je m'empressais de l'ouvrir. La lettre venait de New-York. A l'intérieur se trouvait une brochure sous forme de magazine de l'université de NYADA. Je l'avais commandé sur internet. Je levais la tête toute excité vers Rosalie.

- C'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Une brochure de NYADA, je l'ai commandé il y a quelques jours ! Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je te pousse, et que tu n'as pas encore choisis ce que tu veux faire après le lycée, mais au moins tu pourras y jeter un coup d'œil, ça t'aideras peut-être à te décider.

Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête, alors qu'Alice se tournait vers moi.

- Je peux y jeter un coup d'œil ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Bien sûr.

Je le lui tendis et elle tourna doucement les pages, concentrée.

- Ça m'a l'air d'être une excellente école.

- Mais ça l'est. Elle a une excellente renommé.

- Je vois ça, et de très bon professeur. Mais par contre ils disent qu'il n'y a que très peu d'admis et que les sélections d'entrée sont très dures.

- Oui, admis-je.

Elle me rendit ma brochure.

- J'espère que tu seras admise. Et toi aussi Rosalie, si jamais tu te présentes.

Elle s'était tournée vers ma meilleure amie, rougissante, l'air très gênée. Rosalie haussa un sourcil, elle garda son expression froide, dénuée d'émotion, avant de briser le masque pour sourire. Mais ce dernier fut très bref et elle murmura un merci. Alice parut étonnée et moi aussi. Je savais que pour Rosalie c'était un grand pas, je lui souris et elle fit comme si de rien était en épluchant sa clémentine. Je levais les yeux au ciel, j'avais presque envie d'éclater de rire. Mon regard scanna la salle et je tombais sur Cullen. Il était assis à sa place habituelle, quand il vit que je le regardais, il se redressa un peu et passa un bras autour des épaules d'Angela, lui massant doucement l'épaule. J'entendais d'ici la dinde jacasser. Il cherchait quoi à la fin ? Me rendre jalouse ? Me faire passer un message ? En tout cas aucune des deux options ne marchait. Mais ça m'agaçait, j'avais l'impression que pour lui j'étais un pantin et qu'il pouvait disposer de moi à sa guise et se permettre ce qu'il voulait. Je ne le fusillais pas du regard, non ça lui aurait fait trop plaisir. Je lançais juste un regard désintéressé presque ennuyé dans sa direction. Il sembla désarçonné et j'en profitais.

- Bon il faut que je passe au casier avant d'aller me présenter chez monsieur Gordon.

Elles se levèrent après moi et après avoir débarrassé nos plateaux, nous allâmes jusqu'aux casiers. Mais nous nous séparâmes bien vite. Rosalie partit aux toilettes, et Alice devait rendre en vitesse un bouquin qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque du lycée. J'ouvris donc mon casier, situé près des classes de français. Il était presque bien rangé et pas vraiment décoré, comme la plupart des autres casiers. Il n'y avait que deux photos, celle de mon père, mon frère et moi que j'avais fait faire ne plusieurs exemplaires. A chaque fois que je la voyais sur la porte de mon casier ça me rappelait mon objectif. Je caressais doucement la photographie, avant de soupirer et de mettre quelques bouquins dans mon sacs et d'en enlever certains. Et la deuxième photo me représentait avec Rosalie. Le cliché était récent, nous rions aux éclats, une cigarette à la main. Elle nous représentait bien, et je trouvais cette photo magnifique. Rosalie était d'accord avec moi sur ce point. Je claquais la porte de mon casier et sursauter violement en voyant que Emmett se trouvait juste derrière.

- Tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie.

- J'en suis ravi.

Je soupirais et me plantais pile devant lui, les bras croisé.

- MON père a dit que tu comptais te pointer ce soir.

La façon dont il avait insisté sur le mon me blessa un peu. C'était surement une façon de marquer son territoire en quelque sorte. Comme un gamin de trois ans qui jalousai l'arrivé d'un nouveau membre dans sa famille. Je trouvais sa réaction puérile, blessante et disproportionné. Blessante, parce que c'était une façon bien à lui de me faire comprendre que Charlie n'était pas mon père enfin pour lui et qu'il n'était en aucun cas mon frère. Et je la trouvais aussi disproportionné. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était comme ça avec moi. Aussi mauvais, brutal et méchant.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu cherches toujours l'affrontement ! claquais-je à bout.

- Ne fait pas l'innocente !

Je plantais mes doigts dans son torse.

- Mais tu vas arrêter avec tes insinuations à la fin ! Tu commences doucement à m'énerver.

- Oh et tu crois que ça m'énerve pas moi que tu fasses constamment l'innocente alors que tu es aussi garce que ta mère !

Là je voyais rouge.

- Non, mais tu vas arrêter de débiter des conneries ! Tu cherches à me mettre hors de moi ?

- Pourquoi, ça marche ?

Je soufflais et ma tension ne fit qu'augmenter quand je vis Cullen arriver droit sur moi, l'air énervé. Il voulait quoi encore celui-là ? Tout ce qu'il allait faire c'est envenimer la situation.

- Vous comptez copuler dans les couloirs.

- Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi Cullen ! crachais-je sous l'œil étonné de mon frère. D'ailleurs où est Barbie Weber, tu l'as perdue en route ?

Il me fusilla du regard avant de riposter.

- Et toi tu as mis le grappin sur Swan ? Tu ne pouvais pas trouver pire. Je te savais pas si désespérée.

J'eus un rire mauvais.

Si je pouvais trouver pire, regarde il y a toi par exemple. Et je crois que sur la liste des désespérés tu arrive premier haut la main. Après tout pour coucher avec Weber il faut l'être. J'aurais bien trop peur d'attraper une maladie incurable.

Je vis le visage d'Emmett se fendre en un sourire en voyant la mine dépitée de Cullen, mais son sourire disparu rapidement quand il vit que je le regardais. Je le vis commencer à partir, mais je le retins d'un geste en attrapant son avant-bras.

- Soit là ce soir. Ecoutes au moins ce que j'ai à dire, après tu auras le libre choix de me détester. Mais laisse-moi m'expliquer d'abord, murmurais-je.

Je relâchais son bras et il me lança un dernier regard avant de dire à voix haute.

- A ce soir.

Il partit et quand je me retournais j'eus la désagréable surprise de constater qu'Edward était encore là.

- Bon Cullen tu veux quoi ?

- Alors comme ça tu le vois ce soir ? cracha-t-il.

- Non mais tu me fais quoi là ? Une pseudo crise de jalousie.

- Bien sûr que non !

- Encore heureux ! Et puis tu cherches quoi à la fin ? Tu essayes de me rendre jalouse ? Tu roules une pelle à Weber en me fixant et tu la plote devant moi et ça devrait me faire quelque chose ? Mais je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre ! Chope toi une MST et fou moi la paix merde.

C'est bon, j'étais vraiment énervée maintenant ! Je vis arriver Alice et Rosalie au loin. Peut-être que ça allait le faire partir.

- Et vous allez vous voir où ? Dans un hôtel minable de Port Angeles ? Ou dans une ruelle avec ses seringues de drogues et ses potes camés peut-être ?

- Pourquoi tu veux te joindre à nous ? raillais-je. Plus on est de fous plus on rit !

Il me fusilla du regard, alors que Rosalie se plantait devant lui.

- Je te conseil de dégager Cullen ! prévint-elle.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me mettre un coup de brosse ?

Elle eut un rire mauvais.

- Ne me prend pas pour ta Weber. Non, moi mes méthodes sont bien plus sadiques. Et tu risques de mordre la poussière.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excites Hale je ne t'ai rien fais à toi!

- Non, mais tu prends ma meilleure amie pour un pantin. Et quand on touche à ma meilleure amie, on s'en prend à moi aussi.

Alice à mes cotés écarquilla les yeux, elle eut comme un éclair de lucidité.

- Tu l'as embrassé Edward ! devina-t-elle en me faisant devenir rouge pivoine. C'est pour ça que tu es bizarre depuis hier.

Il sembla aussi gêné que moi, mais prit rapidement son air arrogant.

- Bien sûr que non ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas inventer Alice !

Je lâchais un rire sec et sans voix.

- Cullen tu pourrais avouer au moins. Que ça t'ais déplu ou non, on c'est bien embrassés ! Et si je me souviens bien c'est toi l'instigateur de ce baiser non ?

- Tu le regrette autant que moi.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je le regrettais mais au moins moi je n'ai pas pris la fuite ! crachais-je.

- Mon Eddychou qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ces dindes complètement cinglées.

- Non Weber on dit : « Eddychou qu'est-ce que tu fais avec moi la dingue complétement cinglée ! »

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre, j'allais être en retard au bureau de monsieur Gordon.

- Toi Stewart…, commença Weber.

- Oui, oui, je sais les insanités et menaces habituelles. Tu n'es jamais très créative. Moi j'y vais on m'attend.

Je partis en direction du bureau directorial suivit par mes deux amies.

- Je dois dire que tu m'as épaté, lâcha doucement Alice. C'est exactement ce qu'il fallait à Edward, une petite remise à niveau.

- Oh et encore aujourd'hui ce n'était rien. Désolée de parler de ton frère de cette manière, mais c'est un véritable connard !

- Je ferais comme si je n'avais rien entendu, souffla-t-elle un petit sourire sur le visage.

J'entendis Rosalie rire à côté de moi, nous étions devant le bureau. Elles me soufflèrent un « bonne chance » et après avoir frappé j'entrais. Monsieur Gordon était placé derrière son bureau se tenant droit et le visage fermé. Je vis qu'Emmett était lui aussi là. Il était installé sur l'une des deux chaises faisant face à l'imposant bureau en bois.

- Vous voilà Miss Stewart, nous n'attendions plus que vous. Asseyez-vous.

Je m'assis, assez tendue. Je tentais un coup d'œil vers mon frère, qui semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Il lâcha un bâillement sonore, s'attirant le regard foudroyant de monsieur Gordon.

- Je vous prie de faire attention à vos manières monsieur Swan, vous jouez trop avec le feu ! Bien commençons avant que monsieur Swan ne s'endorme ! D'après monsieur Banner vous monsieur Swan vous êtes arrivé en retard à son cour et puis comme ça d'un coup vous avez quitté sa classe, et miss Stewart vous a suivis. Vous n'êtes pas réapparus de l'heure et vous avez donc séché une heure de cours. Avez-vous des explications ?

Nous gardâmes le silence et je le vis froncer ses sourcils.

- Seriez-vous muets ou tellement bêtes que vous voulez aggraver votre cas ? Parce que c'est ce qu'y risque d'arriver ! claqua-t-il sèchement.

J'eus un peu peur, mais Emmett lui n'en avait que faire. Je décidais de prendre la parole.

- Je suis désolée pour ce malheureux incident monsieur Gordon. Même si voulions vous donner des raisons valables à notre fuite, nous n'y arriverons pas. C'était très impoli et j'irais présenter mes plus plates excuses à monsieur Banner avant la fin de la journée. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir séché, ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé et je vous promets que plus jamais ça n'arrivera.

J'entendis Emmett lâcher un rire sans joie, alors que je fusillais du regard. Monsieur Gordon lui avait toujours son masque froid. Rosalie avait eu raison, aux premiers abords, il ne paraissait pas bien sympathique.

- Miss Stewart je suis vraiment déçu. J'ai consulté votre dossier une nouvelle fois hier et je n'ai rien trouvé qui puisse justifier votre comportements. Jamais de mots, colles, d'avertissements ou même de convocations. Rien. Vos professeurs n'ont jamais eu à se plaindre de vous…

- La petite élève parfaite, grogna Emmett.

- Vous monsieur Swan je vous conseille de vous taire ! Ne vous inquiétez pas votre tour va rapidement arriver. Alors miss Stewart que s'est-il passé ?

- Je ne pourrais vraiment pas vous l'expliquer. Et j'en suis désolé et je regrette vraiment, d'abord par respect pour monsieur Banner et ensuite parce que j'ai peur que ça n'entache mon dossier pour l'université.

- Bien, lâcha seulement monsieur Gordon. Quand à vous Swan je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Je vous préviens que les heures de colle vont pleuvoir ! Et si ça ne suffit pas je crois qu'il faudra passer à des mesures plus drastiques ! Comme le renvoi !

Je frissonnais pour lui, mais Emmett était toujours impassible.

- Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous punir jeunes gens. Vous aurez des travaux d'intérêt généraux, pendant trois samedi.

- Et qu'y ferons-nous ?

- Ça dépendra du jour et du choix de la personne qui vous surveillera.

- Vous pouvez sortir. Rendez-vous samedi au lycée à 14h précise, vos travaux prendront fin à 16h.

Je me levais pour sortir mais monsieur Gordon me retint, Emmett lui quitta le bureau en calquant la porte, sous le soupir agacé du principal.

- Miss Stewart à ce que j'ai compris votre dossier est très important pour vous, à cause de l'université ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Vous comptez postuler où ?

- Mon choix principal se porte sur NYADA.

- Je vois. Et bien si je n'ai pas à me plaindre de vous pendant le restant de l'année je ferais en sorte que rien ne figure sur votre dossier.

- Merci monsieur.

- Sortez maintenant.

- Au revoir.

- Au revoir miss Stewart.

Alice et Rosalie se trouvaient devant l'entrée, en train de m'attendre. Le regard de la blonde suivait la silhouette de mon frère, qui disparaissait au loin. Je soupirais, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance pour ce soir. Je soupirais alors que mes amies se tournaient vers moi.

- Alors ?! questionna Rosalie.

- Trois samedis de travaux d'intérêt généraux.

- Il a été plutôt sévère, dit Alice.

- Oui, enfin c'était mérité, soufflais-je.

Rosalie roula des yeux.

- Il n'y a que toi pour sortir un truc pareil !

- Surement, souris-je.

- Sinon il n'a pas été trop virulent ? demanda Rosalie.

Je leur expliquais mon entrevue avec monsieur Gordon et elles ne parurent pas plus étonnées que ça du comportement d'Emmett.

- Tu sais Bella, Swan est toujours comme ça. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait prit la peine de lire le règlement au moins une fois dans sa vie. Mettre Gordon hors de lui c'est son lot quotidien. Un peu comme un passe-temps, expliqua Rosalie.

- Et encore aujourd'hui je le trouvais un peu ailleurs, souffla Alice.

Je ne répondis rien. J'avais aussi remarqué qu'il était ailleurs. Peut-être pensait-il à notre confrontation de ce soir. Parce que moi je ne cessais de le faire. C'était dans mon esprit depuis que Charlie m'avait appelé. Et ça allait encore l'être jusqu'à ce soir vingt heures. Je soufflais et partis avec Alice à notre cours commun de sport. Youpi du sport ! J'y allais en trainant les pieds. Alice et moi nous mimes loin de tout le monde dans les vestiaires. J'avais toujours ce besoin de chercher la moindre parcelle d'intimité dans les vestiaires. Je n'aimais pas mon corps, alors autant que personne ne le voit. J'enfilais en vitesse mon pantalon de survêtement noir et mon débardeur blanc, accompagné de mes fidèles Nike. Je resserrais ma queue de cheval et je sortis du vestiaire avec Alice. Quelques secondes plus tard Jasper vint nous rejoindre, il embrassa le sommet du crâne d'Alice en l'enlaçant avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Alors Bella plutôt sportive ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

J'avais du mal à cerner Jasper. Quand Rosalie m'en parlait, elle traçait le portrait parfait d'un sbire de Cullen. Mais je le trouvais plutôt calme et amusant, avec parfois une part d'arrogance. Et puis je doute qu'Alice soit tombée amoureuse du premier imbécile.

- Non, pas du tout même.

- Tu n'as jamais pratiqué de sport.

- Si de la danse pendant huit ans.

- Ce n'est pas possible de ne pas aimer le sport ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Et bien si ! m'amusais-je. J'exècre ça ! Et puis disons que quand on fume, ce n'est pas terrible.

- Du genre à cracher ses poumons au bout de dix mètres alors ?

- Quinze je dirais, sans vouloir me vanter bien sûr.

Il éclata de rire.

- Tu es plus résistance que ça quand même ?

- Oui. Disons que tant que le sport se joue avec un ballon, je me débrouille plutôt pas mal.

- Tant mieux aujourd'hui c'est basket.

Cullen déboula, l'air de mauvaise humeur. Allait-il encore me pousser à bout ?

- Tu fous quoi Jazz, le prof a dit de faire des équipes de quatre, mixte ! Angela et Lauren nous attende.

- Non, pas moyen que j'aille avec ces deux autruches mec ! Moi je reste avec Bella et Alice.

- Et moi je ne veux pas être avec elle ! s'énerva-t-il en me pointant du doigt.

- Je te conseil de te calmer Cullen. Je ne veux pas non plus me mettre avec toi.

- Pas grave retourne avec Angela et Lauren, on va prendre Mike. En plus j'ai entendus dire que tu l'intéressais Bella.

Jasper me fit un clin d'œil, alors que je levais les yeux au ciel. Moi et Mike ? Aucune chance… Cullen disparut une seconde et à mon grand malheur revint avec une pile de chasubles vert. Vous savez ce qu'est une chasuble ? Un bout de tissus infect à l'odeur de renfermée (au mieux) et à la couleur étrange. Je mis le mien en pestant.

- C'est bon je reste avec toi Jazz, fit Cullen.

Je fis un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Pourquoi mon dieu ? Pourquoi ?

Jazz éclata de dire, Alice me sourit et Cullen me fusilla du regard. Je lui lançais un regard moqueur. Nous débutâmes par un échauffement et après les matchs commencèrent sous forme de tournois. Bien vite, nous nous retrouvâmes à affronter l'équipe de Weber. Elle me fusillait, littéralement du regard. Je l'ignorais et me concentrais sur mon jeux, pour l'instant je n'avais pas encore trébuché sur mes lacets ou frappé quelqu'un sans le vouloir. Quoi qu'il y avait des cibles potentielles sur le terrain. Alors que je driblais en direction du panier, je vis un pied s'allonger devant moi. Je ne réussis pas à l'éviter et tomber magistralement sur le terrain. C'était bien sur Weber. Jasper me tendit sa main et je me relevais furieuse. Weber me toisait en éclatant d'un rire aigre.

- La prochaine fois que ta jambe s'avère trop grand pour le terrain, je la coupe ! T'as bien compris Barbie Made in Hospice !

Elle écarquilla les yeux alors que j'entendais quelque personnes rire dont bien sur Jasper. Le match reprit et quelques minutes plus tard, je sentis un violent coup de coudes dans mes côtes. Je l'ignorais, continuant tant bien que mal à jouer, je savais que c'était encore un coup de Weber. Mais au bout de deux coups de coudes et tentatives de me faire étaler une nouvelle fois sur le sol ratées, je fus hors de moi.

- Maintenant tu arrêtes ça tout de suite Weber ! Sinon je te promets que cette salle de sport disposera d'un nouvel équipement en peau de Weber !

Je vis une lueur de peur traverser son regard et heureusement pour elle, le coach siffla et nous partîmes affronter une autre équipe. Pendant toute la séance de sport Cullen était resté muet, on aurait dit qu'il réfléchissait. Concentré sur ses pensées. Un peu plus tard quand nous sortîmes du gymnase Weber tenta de me bousculer. Alors que j'allais l'éclater contre un mur je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me tournais et découvris Cullen.

- Tu vas faire quoi Stewart ? Mettre tes menaces à exécutions et te faire virer ? Qui pourrais-je torturer par la suite ?

- Mais fous-moi la paix Cullen ! Va plutôt voir ton espèce de de petite amie !

- Je ne sors pas avec elle ! Et toi va rejoindre ton petit ami le drogué !

- JE NE SORS PAS AVEC EMMETT OK ?! braillais-je.

Mais ils avaient quoi aujourd'hui ? Etais-ce un concours ? Le premier à faire exploser Isabella Stewart. En tout cas Cullen semblait surpris de mon énervement. Je le plantais là et rejoignis les vestiaires.

Quand j'expliquais à Rosalie ce qu'il c'était passé, elle éclata de rire. Je roulais des yeux et nous quittâmes le lycée.

- Tu comptes faire quoi demain ? Vu qu'on a l'après-midi de libre.

Je vis son visage se fermer.

- Je ne sais pas encore, souffla-t-elle.

Je fronçais les sourcils mais ne cherchais pas à comprendre. Je la déposais au studio de danse, mais cette fois si je ne pouvais pas aller la rechercher. Une fois chez moi je soupirais en regardant l'horloge. Il n'était que dix-huit heures, j'avais encore deux longues heures à attendre. Je décidais d'aller prendre une douche. Peut-être que ça allait me calmer ? J'entrais sous l'eau chaude et tentais de décontracter mes muscles qui semblaient tendus au maximum. Mais rien n'y fit j'étais toujours aussi tendue une fois sortie de l'eau. Je marchais doucement vers ma chambre, mes pensées divaguant un peu partout. Je restais plantée dix bonnes minutes devant mon dressing. Je décidais de mettre une tunique marron simple avec un jean clair. Avant de partir m'affaler sur son canapé. Plus qu'une heure !

* * *

**POV ROSALIE **

J'enfilais mon body de danse noir en lycra et partis sur la piste de danse. Je regardais mon reflet dans le grand miroir de la salle pendant que je m'étirais sur The A team d'Ed Sheeran. Mes traits étaient tirés et j'en connaissais la raison. J'avais une boule à l'estomac et elle ne disparaitrait pas avant que le moment ne soit venu. Je craignais cette confrontation. Mais elle devrait arriver un jour ou l'autre. J'avais peur que ça me brise une bonne fois pour toute. Il fallait que j'en parle à Bella, j'en avais conscience. Mais je ne sais pas si je trouverais la force de tout lui dire. Il fallait que je lui dise avant le moment fatal. Et mes heures étaient déjà comptées….

Alors que je m'apprêtais à changer de disques, la porte s'ouvrit et Victoria entra souriants. Je ne lui avais plus vraiment parlé depuis notre confrontation, mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, elle avait fait tant de chose pour moi. Je soupirais et me tournais vers elle.

- Bonjour Vic'.

- Bonjour Rosalie. Je suis venue te présenter quelqu'un.

Je lui lançais un regard noir. Elle n'avait quand même pas fait ça. Un garçon de mon âge entra dans la pièce. Il était grand, brun aux yeux noirs et oiffé dans le style de l'ancien temps. Il me lança un sourire éclatant que je ne lui rendis bien sûr pas. Il m'insupportait déjà.

- Je te présente ton partenaire ! s'exclama Victoria réjouit.

Je fusillais du regard les deux personnes présentes devant moi.

- Es-ce que tu pourrais me laisser seule avec Victoria ! claquais-je sèchement.

Mais au lieu de ça il me tendit sa main.

- Royce. Royce King, se présenta-t-il.

- Oui, peu importe.

Il me sourit une nouvelle fois avant de sortir.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ? crachais-je.

- Ecoutes Rosalie, ce concours est une très belle opportunitée.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un partenaire.

- Ecoutes Royce est un très bon danseur. Tente une ou deux séances avec lui, si vraiment ça ne marche pas, dans ce cas-là on abandonne. Mais essaye au moins.

Je réfléchis une seconde.

- Très bien. Mais quand j'annoncerais à ton King que je ne continue pas, il ne faudra pas t'en étonner.

- C'est un excellent danseur. Tu seras étonnée.

- Tu le connais d'où ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu danser ici.

- Il danse à Seattle. C'est le fils d'une amie à moi.

- Très bien.

Elle sortit de la salle et quelques minutes plus tard Royce apparut.

- Bon alors, moi c'est Rosalie Hale. On a besoin de se lier d'amitié ni rien. Je ne pense pas que notre collaboration risque de durer longtemps.

- Victoria m'a dit que tu étais têtue et elle m'a dit que tu n'étais pas pour ce duo.

- ET bien que fais-tu encore ici dans ce cas ?

- J'aime le défi. Je suis sûr que je peux te faire changer d'avis.

J'éclatais d'un rire mauvais.

- Je ne crois pas non.

Il me fit un clin d'œil. Et je lançais la musique exaspérée.

* * *

**POV EDWARD **

J'étais allongé sur mon lit, observant le plafond. Je lâchais un soupir. Peut-être le centième depuis que j'étais allongé. J'entendis deux coups frappés à ma porte.

- Entrez, dis-je las.

Une silhouette fluette se glissa dans ma chambre. Il s'agissait d'Alice qui sortait apparemment de son atelier. Elle portait un tee-shirt, trois fois trop grand pour elle, blanc et taché de peinture. Elle avait même de la peinture sur le visage, et dans les cheveux.

- Edward je sais que je ne me confie plus, mais je n'arrive plus. Il faut me laisser du temps. J'essaye. Un jour je te dirais ce qui m'a rendu comme ça et tu seras le premier avertis. Mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas le courage. Désolé grand frère.

Je lui fis signe de venir et je la serrais dans mes bras. Ma sœur était la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. Savoir qu'il c'était passé quelque chose, mais ne pas savoir quoi me rongeais.

- Par contre toi tu peux te confier à moi Edward.

- Pourquoi devrais-je le faire ?

- Edward à propos de Bella.

Je soupirais, pourquoi devions nous parler de cette agaçante brune au regard de braise.

- Je n'ai rien à dire à propos de cette fille Alice.

- Sur ?

- Certain !

- Ecoutes Edward tu ne l'as pas embrassé sans raisons.

- Ce n'était qu'une pulsion.

- Cette pulsion t'as fait venir chez elle par la même occasion ?

- Je ne répondis rien.

- Edward. Tu sais je te connais très bien, je sais pourquoi tu agis comme ça.

- Comment ?

- Tu cherches à la provoquer tout le temps.

- Parce que je ne la supporte pas.

- Non au contraire je pense que tu cherches à attirer son attention.

Elle marqua une pause et je méditais ses paroles pendant ce temps-là. C'est vrai que je ne supporte pas qu'elle m'ignore. Je cherchais sans cesse un regard, une parole de sa part. Ma sœur avait raison, comme la plupart du temps. Je cherchais désespérément à attirer son attention.

- Je crois que tu as raison. Mais ce ne change rien.

- Comment ça, rien ne change ? Elle te plait non ?

- Un peu, mentis-je.

Car en vérité, elle me plaisait beaucoup plus !

- Et bien bats toi pour ça ! Mais je te préviens j'apprécie beaucoup Bella, si ce n'est que pour une nuit tu abandonnes cette idée.

- Non, j'aimerais envisager plus…

Elle me fit un grand sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te retient ?

- Je suis sûr qu'elle sort avec Swan !

- Elle t'a bien dit le contraire tout à l'heure.

- Elle a peut-être mentit.

- Non ce n'est pas son genre.

- Alors c'est qu'il ne sorte pas vraiment ensembles. C'est peut-être histoire de s'amuser de temps en temps.

- Je ne pense pas non plus. Ils ont un lien c'est certain, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit à ce niveau là.

- Alors lequel ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu n'auras qu'à lui demander.

- Mais elle me déteste !

- C'est sûr que tu es mal parti.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour changer ça ?

- Soit toi-même. Moi je t'aime bien comme tu es, alors peut-être que tu auras des chances de séduire Bella comme ça.

- Peut-être, soupirais-je.

C'était loin d'être gagné.

* * *

**POV BELLA **

Je me garais devant la maison des Swan. Celle où j'aurais dû grandir… Je coupais le contact et restais assise à la place conducteur, mes mains cramponnées au volant, mon regard vrillant l'horizon. Je soufflais un bon coup et sortis de l'habitacle. Je marchais d'un pas incertain vers le perron avant de prendre tout mon courage et de sonner. Quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur Charlie. Il portait un tee-shirt d'une équipe de base-ball, avec une chemise à carreau ouverte et un jean foncé. Il m'observa, semblant aussi gêné que moi.

- Entre, lâcha-t-il en tentant un sourire que je lui rendis.

Il me conduisit vers la cuisine où une table avait été dressée. Enfin dressé à la manière d'un homme célibataire depuis de longues années. Trois assiettes, des couverts dépareillés, feuilles de sopalin, et verres à moutarde. Et pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver cette table chaleureuse.

- Je ne suis pas très fort pour la cuisine, dit-il. Alors ça sera friture d'un ami à moi, avec du riz. Enfin si le riz est mangeable.

Je laissais s'échapper un petit rire alors qu'il m'invitait à m'asseoir. S'en suivit un silence timide et pesant auquel Emmett mit fin en arrivant. Il ne portait qu'un tee-shirt blanc sans son blouson noir, ce qui révélait son imposante musculature. Il ne prit pas la peine de me dire quelque chose et s'affala sur la chaise qui me faisait face.

- Bien on mange ?

- Oui Em' ! grogna Charlie.

Ce dernier nous suivit. Je commençais à manger quand Charlie prit la parole.

- Alors tu vis où ?

- Mes grands- parents me louent un appartement, sur le seul bloc de Forks.

- Celui des Hales ?

- Oui, voilà.

- Pas trop difficile, la vie seule ?

- On s'y fait. Mais une amie à moi, Rosalie Hale, y est presque tout le temps.

- Bien.

- Tu parles une assistée ! grogna Emmett.

- En quoi serais-je une assistée, claquais-je.

- TES grands-parents te louent l'appartement. Je suis sûr qu'ils te paient une femme de ménage.

- Si tu veux tout savoir je fais toutes les tâches ménagères moi-même. Et quand au frais qu'engendre mon appartement, oui ils paient. Mais je me suis trouvé un emploi pour pouvoir les aider !

Ca eut le mérite de le faire taire. Il me fusilla du regard et retourna à la dégustation de son poisson.

- Et tu vas travailler où ? demanda Charlie.

- A Port Angeles, à la libraire « La plume d'argent ».

- Il me semble y avoir déjà été.

- Les gérants ont l'air très gentils.

- Tant mieux.

Je lui souris. Je sentais qu'il voulait mieux me connaitre et j'avais envie d'en faire autant.

- Et toi ? Tu as des passe-temps ? questionnais-je.

- Et bien MON père consacre sa vie à son travail, au match de base-ball, à la bière et à la pêche ! s'exclama Emmett.

Charlie soupira et l'ignora. Quant à moi je tentais de gouter le riz, un peu trop cuit, mais il se laissait manger.

- Tu comptes faire quoi après le lycée ? demanda Charlie.

- J'aimerais intégrer l'université NYADA, ça a longtemps était mon second choix mais je l'ai faits passer en tête de liste il y a peu.

- Et c'est pour faire quel genre d'étude ?

- Artistique. Je me compte me spécialiser dans la musique et le chant. Mais j'aurais surement le choix entre art dramatique et danse pour agrémenter mes études.

- Quel était ton premier choix ?

- Julliard, avouais-je en rougissant.

- Et pourquoi ne l'est-il plus ?

-C'est une université beaucoup plus onéreuse et célèbre. Bien que NYADA possède une grande notoriété aussi, mais je n'ai aucune chance d'être acceptée.

- Une artiste donc.

- J'espère l'être en tout cas.

- Et où se situe ce NAYDA ? claqua Emmett.

- NYADA, corrigeais-je. A New-York.

- Donc tu es venue nous annoncer que tu comptes nous abandonner une nouvelle fois ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- NYADA se situe bien à New-York. Qui est à l'autre bout du pays !

- C'est simplement pour mes études.

- C'est ce que tu dis !

- Mais qu'est-ce que a peut te faire à toi. Je croyais que je n'existais pas pour monsieur Swan !

- Et oh on se calme ! cria Charlie. Bon je pense que l'heure est venue de crever l'abcès. Bella expose nous ton histoire en premier.

Je leur narrer toute l'histoire, n'oubliant aucun détail, quand je me tus j'essuyais une larme qui s'était échappée. Je vis Emmett se lever et revenir quelque seconde plus tard. Ce diner était ma dernière chance de tenter de nouer des liens avec eux. J'espérais ne pas la gâcher. Il claqua brutalement une enveloppe abimée devant moi. Je le regardais, étonnée.

- Prend la lettre à l'intérieur et lis là ! cria-t-il.

- Sans comprendre j'ouvris l'enveloppe et en sortis une feuille de papier froissée. Je débutais ma lecture un peu hagarde.

_Charlie, Emmett._

_Comme promis, aujourd'hui est venu le jour où je dois vous faire part de mon choix. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit dur. Pour mes quinze ans, en ce 13 septembre, je dois décider si j'ai envie de vivre avec ma mère ou avec vous. Le choix est rapidement fait. Cela fait quinze ans que je vis avec ma mère. Elle m'apporte tout, j'ai même un père de substitution avec Phil. Alors que demander de plus ? Non vraiment je n'ai aucune envie de vous rencontrer et aucune envie que vous me connaissiez. Alors s'il vous plait respectez mon choix et continuez votre vie comme si de rien n'était. Oubliez que vous avez une sœur et une fille. Comme ma mère à oublier qu'elle avait un fils et un ex-mari._

_Isabella._

Je relevais la tête bouche bée.

- Je n'ai jamais vu cette lettre, soufflais-je. Elle n'est pas de moi !

- Mais bien sûr ! Et c'est le Saint-Esprit qu'il l'a écrite ! Arrête de jouer la comédie !

- Mais puisque que je te dis que ce n'est pas de moi. Je n'ai jamais écrit ce torchon.

- J'en ai assez entendu !

Il sortit de la pièce en trombe et j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer. Je me tournais désemparée vers Charlie.

- Tu me crois ? demandais-je.

- Oui. J'ai toujours crus que c'est mots n'étaient pas ceux de ma petite Bella.

Je lui souris avant de fondre en larme. Il me prit maladroitement dans ses bras.

- Mais de qui est de cette lettre alors ? dit-il.

- Je ne vois qu'une personne, soufflais-je. Renée…

* * *

**POV EMMETT**

Je me garais en trombe à l'endroit habituel. J'avais enfilé un sweat-shirt par-dessus mon tee-shirt et j'avais bien sur ma fidèle veste en cuir noir, style perfecto. Je mis la capuche de mon sweat et m'avançais les mains dans les poches dans les rues sombres de Port Angeles. J'entrais dans une ruelle, où m'attendait déjà mon dealer. Adossé à un mur, il fumait un joint l'air ailleurs. Il se tourna vers moi.

- T'as ce que je t'ai demandé ? claquais-je.

- Bien sûr, pour qui tu me prends !

- Donne-moi ça Black!

L'indien fit un sourire sadique, il savait que j'étais en manque. Il me fixa de ses yeux sombres injectés de sang à cause de la drogue.

- Tu es sur que tu veux passer dans la cour des grands Swan.

- Fais pas chier Black et donne-moi ce que je t'ai demandé ! Sinon je vais voir quelqu'un d'autre !

- Et qui ? dit-il en riant d'un rire sans joie.

- Paul, je suis sûr qu'il pourra me fournir.

Il grogna et termina son joint avant de l'écraser au sol. Ensuite il sortir un petit sachet, qu'il secoua devant moi. Je tentais de l'en emparer mais il le tira en arrière.

- Le fric d'abord.

Je sortis une liasse de billet et les claquais dans sa main libre. Il les compta rapidement et me donna ce que j'attendais.

- Tu as le matos avec ? demandais-je.

Il opina et me le donna. Je lui fis un bref signe de tête et repartis vers ma Chevrolet. Une fois à l'intérieur je mis le chauffage et allumais mon autoradio. Alors que BOB Marley était à fond dans Bad Boys. Je pris ce que contenais le petit sachet. De la cocaïne. Pour la première fois je touchais aux drogues dures. Je pris l'espèce de paille que m'avait donné Black et sniffais la poudre blanche après l'avoir préparée. Je me sentis aussitôt euphorique. J'étais le plus fort ! Je le savais ! Personne ne devait se moquer d'Emmett Swan ! Et cette midinette de Stewart allait le comprendre !

* * *

_**Encore Bonne année ^^ Plein de bonne chose pour vous. **_

_**M'aideriez-vous à atteindre les 300 reviews ? S'il vous plait ! :D Mon salaire en quelque sorte pour ce long chapitre qui m'a prit beaucoup de temps. **_


	9. Petit tour sur la falaise

Merci à cristalle, Galswinthe, Grazie, Lulu, Marie, LFM'Ines, Leslie, Guest, twilight0507,aelita48, Ciale, fatoulette; Miss G, mmccg, erika shoval, Lisa1905, lili69, Soso972 et moi moi et moi

Jus de Carotte: Tout les goûts sont dans la nature...Mais non Angela reste quand même un extrême. Mdr! Merci ^^

MariiePattz: Merci! :D

mlca66: Je ne peux répondre qu'à une question, enfin à moitié. Le problème de Rosalie va être expliqué dans ce chapitre. Merci^^

beatrice: Un bon voyage en hôpital psychiatrique si tu veux mon avis! ^^ Merci

lupinettedesbois: J'ai essayé justement de leur créer une histoire sans justement en faire trop. J'espère que c'est réussis. Merci ^^

Ce chapitre n'a pas pus etre corrigé! Désolé, je n'ai pas recu de réponses donc je le poste sans correction.. ^^

Bonne lecture en tout cas.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**POV BELLA**

J'enfilais mon blazer marron d'un geste sec alors que l'on sonnait à ma porte. Rosalie. Je soufflais en marchant vers la porte. Je n'avais pas encore parlé à mon amie du diner semi-catastrophique de la veille. J'étais tellement énervé, que j'avais préféré attendre que la pression descende un peu pour entamer ce sujet-là. Et depuis hier soir je ne faisais que passer d'une émotion à une autre. De la colère flamboyante que j'éprouvais pour Renée, à la rage sourde qui m'emportait à chaque fois que je pensais à ce qu'elle avait osé faire, à la tristesse de toutes ses années perdues e du fait que mon frère ne me croit pas. Mais aussi à un peu de bonheur. Le bonheur que malgré tout j'avais mon père près de moi. Qu'il me croyait, qu'il serait près de moi, qu'il me soutiendrait comme il l'avait promis la veille. Je me disais, pour me convaincre d'aller mieux, qu'Emmett finirait par entendre raison. Qu'il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment sur ses aprioris. Je ne mentais pas, alors il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il ne croit pas, n'es-ce pas ? En secouant la tête lasse, j'ouvris la porte et ce que je vis, me fis oublier tout ce que je pensais la seconde précédente.

Ma meilleure amie se trouvait devant moi le visage dévastée. Elle était méconnaissable, ses cheveux d'habitude si bien coiffé, était retenus en une queue fait à la va vite, et semblaient ternes. Elle n'était pas maquillé, de larges cernes soulignés ses yeux couleur océan qui était gonflés et rougis. Mais le pire était son visage pale, strié de larmes. J'en étais stupéfaite. Elle me tomba dans les bras et une fois la surprise passé je la serrais contre moi, lui rendant son étreinte. Une fois qu'elle fut calmée elle se détacha de moi, je l'invitais d'un geste à entrer dans l'appartement. Elle s'assit dans mon canapé alors que je lui tendais une boite de mouchoirs avant de me précipiter dans la cuisine. Je servis une bonne tasse de café que je fis réchauffer, j'y ajoutais un sucre comme elle aimait avant de repartir dans le salon. Mon amie, ne pleurait plus, elle essuyait ses yeux rougis. Mais elle semblait toujours aussi mal, elle avait un air désespéré. Je lui donnais la tasse, elle me remercia avant de la boire doucement. Je caressais son dos d'un geste réconfortant. Le silence était de mise, je n'osais pas le briser. Ce fut donc elle qui le fit.

- Je suis désolé Bella de débarquer chez toi comme ça. Excuse-moi.

- Ce n'est pas grave Rose. Je 't'assures. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ma belle ? C'est à propos des cours de danses ?

Elle soupira en posant sa tasse vide sur la table basse et reposant la boite de mouchoirs.

- Non, enfin…pas vraiment.

Elle se tut alors que je soupirais à mon tour. J'avais l'impression que Rose ne voulait pas s'ouvrir à moi, alors que moi je l'avais faits. N'avait-elle pas confiance en moi ? Etais-je une si mauvaise amie que ça ? Après tout c'était surement de ma faute, si je ne l'avais pas envahi avec mes propres problèmes personnels, elle aurait peut-être trouvé le temps d'en parler.

- Ecoutes Rosalie je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas m'en dire plus. Et je le comprends ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que je t'ai beaucoup parlé de mes problèmes à moi ! Et toi tu n'as pas pu te confier. Je m'excuse Rose ! Je me sens vraiment égoïste ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point !

- Non Bella ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est de la mienne.

- Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien faits.

- Justement je n'ai rien fais ! Parce que je n'y arrive pas ! Je n'arrive pas à me confier.

- Ne te force pas Rose. Si un jour tu dois te confier, ça se fera naturellement.

Nous gardâmes le silence une seconde avant que je ne vois l'heure sur ma montre.

- Rose nous sommes en retard. Nous devons partir pour le lycée.

- Non !

- Quoi ?

Elle se leva brusquement, un air décidé sur le visage.

- J'en ai assez de ne pas pouvoir m'ouvrir, de tout garder pour moi Bella. Je vaux pouvoir me confier à toi !

- Mais…

- Tu raterais cette journée de cours ?

- Tu veux sécher ?

Elle marchait de long en large dans mon salon, une main sur sa hanche l'autre sur son front. Je me levais à mon tour décidé.

- Pourquoi veux-tu que l'on sèche ? Ecoute Rose si c'est pour que tu sentes mieux, je veux bien rater cette journée de cours.

Elle me fit un pauvre sourire.

- Je veux te présenter à quelqu'un.

- Qui ?

- Quelqu'un de très important pour moi.

- Et bien allons-y.

J'attrapais mon sac, mon trousseau et sortis à la suite de Rosalie. Nous dévalâmes les escaliers pour prendre ma voiture, je lançais mes clés à Rosalie pour qu'elle conduise. Elle démarra en trombe et quitta le petit parking des appartements. Je ne savais pas où nous allions mais je faisais ça pour Rosalie. Je lui faisais confiance, si ça pouvait l'aider ça valait le coup.

Elle conduisit un bon quart d'heure, je crus même qu'elle allait quitter la ville mais non elle conduisait vers un coté de Forks que je ne connaissais pas. Elle s'arrêta brusquement sur la bac côté de la route. Elle coupa le contact alors que je lui lançais un regard interrogateur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Ton ami va nous rejoindre ici ?

- Non. On va entrer là-dedans, dit-elle.

Elle pointa du doigt la forêt, je sortis de la voiture les yeux écarquillé.

- Rosalie ce n'est pas l'entrée de la forêt ! Il n'y a même pas de sentier ! Tu veux ma mort !

- C'est le seul chemin que je connais pour y accéder Bella.

- Je soupirais, au moins j'avais mis une paire de basket.

- Et ma voiture ne risque rien ici ?

- Non, ça doit être le chemin le moins emprunté de Forks. C'est dire.

Elle entra dans la forêt alors que je la suivais avec peine. J'eus pratiquement un arrêt cardiaque en voyant la végétation si dense, humide, bourrés d'insectes. Tout ce que je ne supportais pas. J'étais longue et Rosalie patiente. Mais je ne sais pas si elle se rendait vraiment compte du fait que je fasse un pas à la minute, elle avait l'air vraiment ailleurs. Ses longues jambes étaient bien pratique dans cette végétation, alors que moi avec mes petites jambes je peinais à passer au-dessus des ronces, et des orties mes pires ennemis. Nous finîmes par atterrir, une heure plus tard, sur une sorte de falaise. L'endroit était magnifique, couvert d'herbes, de fleurs sauvages et entouré de pierre. Je m'avançais prudemment vers le bord et vis que nous étions à des dizaines de mètres au-dessus du sol, ce qui expliquait que j'avais si mal aux cuisses, nous avions dus monter. En dessous de nous de l'eau, j'avais entendus dire qu'il y avait une plage à Forks, près de la réserve des Indiens. Je me retournais vers Rosalie, qui avait l'air encore plus morose, je vis une larme dévaler sa joue.

- Ton ami ne va plus tarder ? demandais-je.

- Il est là, souffla-t-elle.

Je fronçais les sourcils sans comprendre, nous étions seules, totalement seules. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que nous. Je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter.

- Rosalie il n'y a personne avec nous.

- S'il est là je te dis !

Elle avait criée, son cri se répercutant dans l'air. Je m'approchais d'elle, elle pleurait de plus en plus.

- Rosalie je t'assure qu'il n'y a personne, dis-je d'une voix douce.

- JE TE DIS QU'IL EST LA !

- Mais qui Rosalie ?

- KYLE PETER HALE MON FRERE.

- Rosalie tu n'as pas de frère et il n'y a personne ici.

- JE N'AI PLUS DE FRERE, PARCE QU'IL EST MORT, IL M'A LAISSE ! IL M'AVAIT PROMIS DE NE JAMAIS ME LAISSER ET IL L'A FAIT ! ET J'AI JETER SES PUTAINS DE CENDRE ICI !

Elle pleurait comme jamais, je courus la prendre dans mes bras. Son frère était mort. Et je ne le savais même pas.

- Mon dieu. Rosalie je suis désolé je ne savais pas, excuse-moi.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir Bella. Aujourd'hui ça fait deux ans jour pour jours qu'il est mort. Le 17 octobre 2010 une putain de date maudite !

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Oui, j'en ai besoin.

- Je t'écoute ma belle.

Ma meilleure amie était assise sur un rocher et moi sur un tapis de mousse. J'arrachais l'herbe distraitement, une vieille habitude.

* * *

**POV ROSALIE**

Je devais m'ouvrir, je faisais confiance à Bella je pouvais lui dire.

- J'étais toujours été proche de mon frère, nous avions cinq ans de différence mais ça ne changeais rien. C'était un très beau garçon, brun aux yeux bleu. Le seul brun de la famille ce qui a déplut à mes parents, ça faisait tache sur les photos de famille. Tout ça pour une couleur de cheveux. Quand j'ai commencé la danse à quatre ans, je faisais de la danse classique. Je rentrais souvent chez moi en tutu et je montrais mes nouveaux mouvements à mon frère. Il me regardait en souriant me félicitant et m'aidant quand je n'y arrivais pas. Il m'a toujours encouragé et poussé à danser. C'était lui-même un très bon danseur, ma mère l'avait forcé à prendre des cours de danses de salon. Mais il n'aimait pas ça, lui préférait le rap, les danses de rues comme le hip hop. Ce qui déplaisait plus que fortement à mes parents. Je me souviendrais toujours de ce moment, j'avais neuf ans et lui quatorze.

_FLASH BACK _

_Je rentrais de mon cours de danses toute contente, encore en tenue car j'avais refusé de la retiré encore une fois pour pouvoir montrer de quoi j'étais capable à Kyle. Victoria ne m'avait rien dis habitué à ce que je fasse ça. Une fois dans l'appartement je courrais vers la chambre de mon frère. J'entendis le soupir agacé de ma mère, mais je n'en avais que faire. J'ouvris la porte de Kyle à la volée. Il était assis à son bureau travaillant distraitement sur ses devoirs, quand il m'entendit arriver il me sourit immédiatement. Il se leva pour m'ébouriffé le crane et défaire mon chignon. _

_- Kyle arrête ça ! _

_- Rosie on donne des ordres ? Tu sais ce qu'il t'arrive dans ce cas-là ! _

_- Ah non Kyle tu ne fais pas ça ! _

_Il me fit un sourire provocateur avant de me soulever et de jetais sur son lit pour me faire la pire torture qu'il soit. Les chatouilles ! Je riais à en pleurer, le priant d'arrêter ça mais je n'eux pas à le faire longtemps car ma mère entra en trombe dans la chambre furieuse._

_- Non mais vous ne pouvez pas vous calmer un peu ! Vous êtes obligé de crier comme des animaux ?! Je vous préviens je m'absente quelques minutes, si jamais la voisine m'a dit que vous avez été turbulent, je vous promets que vous le regretterez. _

_Nous ne dimes rien, restant silencieux. Je voyais mon frère peinais à garder son calme alors que posais doucement ma tête sur ses genoux caressant son bras. Il passa doucement une main dans mes cheveux et quand nous entendîmes la porte se fermer, Kyle sauta du lit. _

_- J'ai faits une nouvelle chorégraphie Rosalie !_

_- Je me redressais souriante et impatiente, il souleva une latte de plancher en dessous de son lit et en ressortit un CD que je ne connaissais pas, surement un nouveau. Il le glissa dans son poste et commença à enchainer les pas de hip hop, de break dance, ect ! Il augmenta le son et se remit à danser sous mes applaudissements. Sauf que je n'avais pas vu que mon père était là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, rouge de colère. _

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette musique de sauvage ! Tu m'explique Kyle ! Et cette danse de psychopathe ! _

_Sans attendre la réponse de mon frère il partit vers le poste, arrachant littéralement le CD de celui-ci. Je n'avais jamais vu mon père dans une telle fureur pour si peu. Il brisa le CD en deux. _

_- Tu en as d'autre ? cria-t-elle. _

_Mon frère ne répondit pas, mon père l'attrapa par son col d'un coup. Je courus vers mon père. _

_- Papa arrête ! dis-je d'une petite voix. Il n'a rien faits de mal. _

_Mon père me bouscula un peu trop fort et je retombais sur mes fesses en grimaçant, mon frère vu rouge à ce moment-là. _

_- Tu ne l'as pousse pas ! _

_- Toi tu me parles sur un autre ton ! Tu as d'autre CD dans ce genre-là ?_

_- Non ! mentit mon frère. _

_- I__l y a intérêt ! De toute manière je reprends ton poste !_

_Il attrapa le poste et le jeta par la fenêtre sous l'expression choqué de moi et de Kyle. Il se dirigea vers la porte en criant une dernière fois._

_- Que ça te serves de leçon et ne compte pas recommencer ! _

_FIN DU FLASH BACK _

- A partir de ce jour-là il y a eu une réelle cassure entre mon père et mon frère. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment proche avec nous, mettant une distance entre lui et nous. Ma mère suivait, faisant toujours la même chose que mon père. Ce n'était parti de rien, juste du fait que mon frère aime le rap. Une musique comme un autre. Mais mon père ne l'acceptait pas ou cherchait quelque chose à reprocher à Kyle. Il y avait une sorte de tension continuelle entre eux. Mon père épiait tous les faits et gestes de Kyle. Jusqu'à ses fréquentations, je me souviens d'un jour il y a quatre ans où mon père s'en est pris à mon frère pour ses amis.

_FLASH BACK _

_J'étais avec Jasper, nous trainions prés de mon appartement, pour une fois c'était une journée ensoleille à Forks. Nous marchions vers le square de la ville, il était assez fréquenté par les jeunes de Forks. Jasper vit deux de ses amis, Emmett Swan et Edward Cullen. Ces deux-là étaient comme cul et chemise, inséparable. Ils saluèrent Jazz et nous laissèrent à deux. Nous marchâmes quelques minutes avant d'arriver. Pour une fois il n'y avait que peu de monde, tout le monde était surement partit à la Push. Pour une fois qu'il faisait bon, il était bon d'en profiter. Je m'assis sur une balançoire, me balançant doucement au rythme d'une musique qui me trottait dans la tête. _

_- Rose regarde qui vient ! _

_Je suivais le regard de mon cousin et vit mon frère au loin, avec des amis à lui. Je n'en connaissais aucun, il n'était pas scolarisé à Forks. Il ne m'avait vu, par contre moi je vis mon père au loin. Je me demandais ce qu'il faisait ici, mais je savais que sa sentais le roussis._

_Je m'approchais doucement suivit par mon cousin. J'arrivais au moment où mon père se plantait devant Kyle. Le visage de mon frère fit des va et vient entre moi et Jasper et mon père. _

_- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu traines avec cette racaille, cracha-t-il. _

_Je jetais un coup d'œil aux trois amis de Kyle qui avait l'air passablement énervé devant mon père._

_- Ce sont des amis ! _

_- Je savais que tu n'avais pas de bonnes fréquentations mais je ne savais pas que c'était la racaille de Port Angeles ! _

_Mon frère était majeur à l'époque il se leva faisait face à mon père, il le dépassait d'une bonne tête. _

_- Je suis majeur, je traine avec qui je veux et mes amis ne sont pas des racailles ! C'est vrai que ça doit te changer de tes amis ennuyant avec des balais dans le cul !_

_- J__e suis ton père, tu m'écoutes !_

_Les amis de mon frère se levèrent. _

_- Ce n'est pas grave gros, on se voit plus tard. _

_Ils lancèrent un regard mauvais avant de partir. Mon père se tourna vers moi et Jasper. _

_- Vous deux vous rentrez avec moi ! _

_Nous suivîmes mon père sans rien dire, je lançais un regard compatissant à mon frère en partant. J'avais peur de mon père je n'osais pas m'opposer à lui. _

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

- C'était devenu des scènes anodines. Mon frère était majeur il avait besoin de leste, de liberté. Mais mes parents ne comprenaient pas ça et les disputes s'enchainaient devenant quotidienne. A cette époque je dansais en duo, pour des concours, depuis cinq ans avec mon frère. Et un jour où nous répétions, j'avais quatorze ans, c'était tout juste un an avant sa mort, il m'a confié quelque chose au studio.

_FLASH BACK _

_Je répétais mes pas, chaque année nous présentions des numéros mélangeant danse classique et hip hop. Mais je voyais bien qu'aujourd'hui mon frère n'y était pas, il se mélangeant les pinceaux, s'arrêtait en plein milieu de la danse. Je finis par perdre patience. _

_- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui ? _

_- Désolé Rosie, il y a des choses qui me prennent la tête. _

_Je soupirais légèrement inquiète, et partis arrêter la musique. _

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kyle ? _

_- C'est que j'ai faits quelque chose, que je n'étais pas censé faire. _

_Je croisais les bras me plantant devant lui. _

_- Ne tournes pas autour du pot et dis-moi ! _

_Il lâcha son tour un soupir. _

_- J'ai lâché la fac ! _

_J'écarquillais les yeux. _

_- Tu n'as quand même pas fais ça ! _

_- Si. _

_- Oh mon dieu, il va péter un câble ! Mais pourquoi as-tu lâché ta fac de droits, c'est ce que tu voulais faire pourtant. _

_- Non je n'ai jamais voulu faire ça, c'est papa qui voulait que je fasse ça. Je me suis dit qu'en faisant ça je le rendrais enfin fier, qu'il me laisserait tranquille, qu'il me laisserait faire du hip hop. Mais au final c'était pire que quand j'étais au lycée. _

_-Je comprends, mais quand même. Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? _

_- J'ai trouvé un petit boulot et je me suis inscris à une école de danse à Seattle. _

_- Il va te tuer ! _

_Inconsciemment je me mis à pleurer, mon frère courut me prendre dans ses bras. _

_-Et Rosie arrête de pleurer. _

_Il passait sa main dans mon dos pour me calmer. _

_- J'ai peur de ce qui va se passer maintenant. _

_- Ça se passera bien. _

_- Tu vas lui dire quand ? _

_- Ce soir. _

_- Comment as-tu réussis à t'inscrire ?_

_- J'avais de l'argent de côté et Vic' m'a aidé._

_- Heureusement qu'elle est là. _

_- Oui. _

_FIN DU FLASH BACK _

Suite à cette discussion je n'ai pas arrêté de stresser. Tu aurais dû voir mon état pendant le reste de ma journée. Durant le repas je n'osais regardais personne, je n'ai pratiquement pas touché à mon repas. Il y avait une tel tension que mon père c'est tout de suite rendus compte qu'il se passait quelque chose.

_FLASH BACK _

_Alors que je jouais avec une carotte dans mon assiette. La voix de mon père me fit sursauter. _

_- Alors la fac ? _

_Je sentis mon frère se tendre à mes côtés. _

_- A ce propos…, commença mon frère. _

_Je frissonnais en voyant le regard givrant de mon père se poser sur Kyle. _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec la fac ? _

_Mon frère posa ses couverts et lâcha la bombe. _

_- J'ai arrêté. _

_- Tu as quoi ? _

_- J'ai arrêté la fac. _

_- Espèce de triple imbécile ! Rosalie sort de cette pièce, moi et cet idiot devons parler !_

_- Mais… _

_Je posais ma main sur l'épaule de mon frère, je voulais être là pour le soutenir. _

_- Pas de mais ! Tu sors ! _

_Je jetais un coup d'œil inquiet à Kyle. _

_- Va dans ta chambre Rosie, je viens te voir après. _

_Je finis par quitter la table dépiter, mais je ne refermais qu'à demi la porte de la salle à manger pour pouvoir entendre et me mis derrière celle-ci. _

_- Ça a été une décision murement réfléchis…_

_- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? _

_- Pour m'inscrire dans une école de danse. _

_- TU AS FAITS QUOI ? _

_- J'ai faits ce que je croyais bien pour moi ! _

_- Tu n'es qu'un crétin ! Une école de danse ! Là tu as été trop loin ! Tu pars de cette maison ! _

_- Quoi ? _

_- TU T'EN VAS JE NE VEUX PLSU TOI ! _

_- Mais…._

_- PAS DE MAIS ! J'EN AI ASSEZ ! DES ANNEES QUE ME POURRIS LA VIE ! JE CROYAIS QUE CETTE ANNEE A LA FAC TE FERAIS DU BIEN, MAIS A CROIRE QUE NON ! _

_- Bien je pars. _

_- ET TU COMPTES ALLEZ OU ? _

_- Loin de toi ! De toute manière je ne vois plus en quoi ça te regardes ! Tu me mets de hors et une fois que j'aurais passé la porte de cet appartement, plus aucun lien ne nous reliera ! Et c'est pareil pour toi, dit-il en pointant ma mère. _

_La porte derrière laquelle j'étais caché s'ouvrit à la volée et je découvris mon frère le visage fermé. Il partit directement dans sa chambre, je le suivis totalement sonné. _

_- Tu ne pars pas vraiment ? demandais-je d'une vois fermé. _

_- SI ! _

_Le ton du de sa voix me prit de court et les larmes que j'avais retenues, de frustrations, de stress et de tristesse ressortir d'un coup. Mon frère soupira et vint me prendre dans ses bras. _

_- Excuse-moi Rosie. Je ne voulais pas de faire de la peine. _

_- Je ne veux que tu partes Kyle. _

_- Ça aurait finis par arriver de toute manière. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. _

_- Comment je vais faire sans toi ? _

_- Tu ne seras pas toute seule. Au lycée tu seras avec Jasper et je serais à tout tes cours au studio ne t'inquiète pas. _

_- Oui mais comment je vais survivre sans toi ici ! Avec eux !_

_- Comme tu fais d'habitude quand je suis à la fac. _

_- Oui mais d'habitude tu es là le week-end. _

_- Tu passeras tes week-end au studio ou chez Jasper. Ne t'inquiète pas ça ira, je serais toujours là pour toi. Jamais je ne te laisserais, tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi et tu passeras toujours au premier plan. _

_FIN DU FLASH BACK _

- Il a tenues sa promesse, les premiers mois seulement. Il venait me chercher après le lycée et on allait presque tout le temps au studio ou ici sur cette falaise. Cette falaise à une véritable histoire, c'est pour a que j'ai déposé ses cendres ici. On y venait souvent, on y était tranquille pour s'entrainer à danser ou simplement se retrouver entre frère et sœur. On était en paix, loin de tout le monde, loin de toutes ses personnes qu'il l'avait laissé tomber parce qu'il avait un rêve. Nos parents, nos grands-parents, Carlisle, Jasper, ses amis du lycée. Il ne restait plus que moi. Le week-end j'allais chez lui, dans un tout petit appartement mal situé à Seattle. Je prétextais vouloir passer le week-end chez une amie ou chez Victoria. Mais ça n'a duré qu'un temps, il a été de plus en distant. Au début il ne venait plus me cherchait au lycée, j'ai commencé à m'habitué au bus. Ce n'était pas bien grave. Mais ensuite il trouvait un prétexte chaque week-end pour que je ne vienne pas chez lui, ensuite il manquait de plus de cour au studio. Nous devions nous entrainer pour un concours que nous passions en duo. Le dernier moi de répétition je ne le voyais qu'à peine une heure par semaine alors que je devais le voir beaucoup plus. La dernière semaine il a totalement été absent. Et le jour du concours je l'ai attendu.

_FLASH BACK _

_Je triturais mes mains, me retenant de toucher à mes cheveux ou à mon maquillage à cause du stress et de l'énervement. Il avait plus de quatre heures de retard ! J'allais passer dans moins de dix minutes. Victoria arriva vers moi, l'air passablement énervé, avec un garçon de mon âge qui dansait au studio, Teddy. _

_- Rose, tu danseras avec Teddy on ne peut pas faire autrement. _

_- Mais…_

_- Pas de mais Rosalie ! Il a raté pratiquement tous les entrainements ! Il est bientôt dix-huit heures et il n'est toujours pas là ! Alors tu danseras avec Teddy. _

_- Bien._

_J'étais bien plus que déçu, Teddy le vit et me fit un sourire compatissant. Victoria nous bombarda de conseil de dernières minutes, et je m'avançais fébrile avec mon partenaire dans les coulisses, marchant d'un pas léger et terrifié vers la scène. Scène que je n'avais jamais connue avec quelqu'un d'autre que Kyle. Pourquoi m'abandonnait-il ! Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?! J'entendis les premières notes alors que Teddy entrait en scène, je devais attendre quelque seconde et le rejoindre. __Le trac m'envahissait. Je me jetais à l'eau. _

_**Cry Glee**_

_**If anyone asks  
I'll tell them we both just moved on  
When people all stare  
I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk**_

_Et alors que je dansais je me mis à regarder ma famille qui avait faits le déplacement, mes parents, Carlisle, Jasper. Deux hommes les avaient rejoints, l'air paniqués. Je les vis leurs parler, l'air de mon cousin, de mon oncle et de ma mère se figèrent. Mais pas celui de mon père, celui-là garda un visage imperceptible. Il dit quelque chose aux hommes et ceux-ci partirent. Carlisle se leva l'air énervé, suivit de Jasper. Ma mère reprit un visage normal et je croiser à nouveau leurs regards, froids vides, indifférent. _

_**Whenever I see you  
I'll swallow my pride  
And bite my tongue  
Pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong**_

_La prestation se termina, j'avais évidement moins bien dansé. Il n'y avait pas eux cet engouement que je ressentais avec Kyle, cette passion de la danse. Et cette scène entre ces hommes et ma famille m'avait marqué. Le départ précipité de Carlisle et Jasper, l'air désolé de toute ma famille sauf de mon père, le fait que Kyle ne soit pas là….Je venais de comprendre quelque chose qui commençait déjà à me tuer. Le public terminait ses applaudissements mais je ne le voyais pas, ni même le jury qui se mettait à parler. Je ne sentais pas non plus la main de Teddy qui me tapotait l'épaule. Je ne voyais que ces deux hommes qui s'avançaient vers moi, traversant la scène. Pour m'annoncer que mon frère était à l'hôpital. _

_FIN DU FLASH BACK _

- Puis le noir, pour se réveiller dans une voiture, qui m'emmenait droit vers un endroit qui hanterait et traumatiserait toute ma vie. Vers une chambre dont le numéro deviendrait maudit pour moi. Cette chambre, à la peinture jaune pale hideuse, au numéro 267, où mon frère, mon cher Kyle reposé. Allongé sur un lit, comme s'il dormait, mais avec une blouse, un masque à oxygène et des dizaines de câbles en plus. J'entendais à peine le charabia des médecins incessants. Tout ce que je voyais c'était mon frère, plongé dans ce coma, entre la vie et la mort ! Je voyais cette possibilité de perdre la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi dans ce fichus monde ! J'appris qu'il avait faits une overdose de cocaïne. Mon frère était devenu un pitoyable junkie qu'on avait retrouvé dans sa chambre miteuse avec sa cam ! J'ai vus mon monde s'effondrer ce jour-là ! Un ami à lui est venue, il voulait parler à mon père, lui expliquer toute l'histoire. Mais il n'a pas vous l'écouter, j'avais l'impression qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, que le coma de son fils ne le touchait pas. L'homme est donc partit, mais moi je voulais savoir, j'avais beau n'avoir que quinze ans je l'ai suivis et je lui hurlais de tout me dire. C'était un type à l'air costaud, du genre fais pas un pas de travers sinon t'es mort. Mais je m'en fichais, je me serais battus pour savoir. Il avait l'air cynique et au début à voulus m'ignorer et devant mon entêtement il a fini par me raconter. Tout y est passé, les difficultés que mon frère avait rencontré dans son école de danse, le rythme infernale entre le travail, le studio et la fac, le fait qu'il ait commencé à toucher à de la petite drogue pour tenir le coup. Puis de la petite drogue il est passé à des drogues de plus en plus dures, pour finir plonger dans la cocaïne. Mais la drogues à un prix et au bout d'un moment il ne pouvait même plus payer la fac, il a demandé à mon père de l'argent mais celui-ci à refuser, il a demandé à mon père de l'aider à sortir de la drogue, il lui a confié un secret que moi-même je ne sais pas, mais mon père est resté campé sur ses positions et ne l'a pas aidé. Il a fini par être renvoyé de la fac pour impayés. Et quelques semaines après il mourrait. Quelques jours après il mourrait. Et le cauchemar débutait pour moi. J'en ai toujours voulus à mon père, je lui en voulais qu'il n'ait rien faits pour l'aider. Qu'il l'ait répudié ! J'en voulais à ma mère pour avoir faits comme mon père ! J'en voulais à tout le monde ! Surtout à moi-même ! L'enterrement c'est passé en tout petit comité, seulement moi, Carlisle et Jasper. Carlisle a payé tous les frais, je lui en serais à jamais redevable. Mais après ça mes parents ne sont plus jamais venus me voir à un gala ou un cours de danses, plus jamais le nom de Kyle n'a été évoqué. Carlisle et Jasper ont suivis le mouvement. Et pour cela je leur en voudrais toute ma vie. C'est à cause de ça que j'ai changé, que je me suis renfermé ! Que je suis devenus l'asocial du lycée. Tout cela m'a changé, car je n'avais plus mon Kyle qui me manque un peu plus chaque jour et sans qui la vie devient un fardeau. Mais beaucoup moins depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Après sa mort, je n'aurais jamais crus m'ouvrir à quelqu'un, avoir une vrai amie. Mais je ne sais pas, voir arrivé des déménageurs faire enragé ces vielles harpies de l'immeuble m'a fait bien rire et à jamais je me souviendrais de notre rencontre, qui a changé toute ma vie.

_FLASH BACK _

_Je m'ennuyais, cloitrée dans ma chambre. Aujourd'hui je n'allais pas au studio et je n'avais pas envie de sortir, ni dehors car il pleuvait comme d'habitude, ni de sa chambre car ses parents ne travaillaient pas et j'avais tout sauf envie de les croiser. Je me levais en soupirant et me postais à ma fenêtre, observant de loin la superbe voiture rouge flamboyante déposé ici quelque jour plus tôt. Elle se demandait à qui appartenait cette merveille, et qui pouvait avoir l'idée d'amener un cabriolet, ici, à Forks. Soudain un taxi se gara devant le bâtiment et une petite brune en sortir, l'air las, elle entra chargé d'une petite valise. C'était la nouvelle arrivante. Je décidais de sortir, pour partir à sa rencontre. Elle m'intriguée. Mais bien évidement à peine un pied pis dehors que mes parents me tombait dessus. Après les avoir envoyer balader je sortis en claquant la porte de l'appartement, je descendis les marches de quatre à quatre. J'étais encore un peu énervé, et en descendant alors que je croisais la petite brune mon regard se posa sur elle. Il devait être noir, mais ce n'était pas contre elle. Je m'adossais alors contre la Ford marron devant sa voiture, allumant une cigarette pour me calmer. Elle arriva, elle n'était pas très grande le visage porcelaine, un regard chocolat qui me rappelait quelqu'un et de long cheveux bruns. Je la vis soupirer alors qu'elle arriver vers moi. Heureusement la pluie avait cessé, mais cela n'empêcher pas qu'un vent glacial fendait 'l'air. _

_- Tu es la nouvelle ? Celle qui vient d'emménager au 11 ? Là où les déménageurs ont ramené des meubles en pleines nuits rameutant toutes les vieilles du bâtiment ? _

_- Euh oui…_

_Elle avait l'air hésitant, alors que je sentais son regard me détailler. Elle était différent je le sentais, un coté une peu rebelle et anticonformiste se dégagé d'elle. Une rage de vivre aussi. Caché sous le visage d'une fille introvertie et calme. Je lui tendis ma main j'avais envie de faire sa connaissance._

_- Enchanté Rosalie Hale._

_- Isabella Stewart. Mais Bella suffira__**.**_

_- Bien je dois dire, que mercredi quand ils ont déposés tes meubles et que toutes les vieilles pies étaient regroupé en bas. Elles étaient enragées ! J'ai beaucoup aimé cette nuit-là. _

_Elle me sourit, apparemment amusée. Le premier sourire que l'on m'adressait depuis longtemps. Pas les sourires de Victoria ou ceux des autres pleins de pitié. Un vrai sourire d'amusement. Je ressentis une drôle de sensation, comme si je revivais soudainement. Dans son regard il n'y avait pas de compassion, juste de la douceur et de la gentillesse. Un véritable changement. _

_- Ravie d'avoir participé au bon déroulement de ta soirée. Mais tu ne serais pas où se trouve le centre commerciale le plus proche ? _

_- Justement moi qui voulais allez quelque part, tu me tends la perche._

_Je lançais mon mégot au sol et monter dans la voiture sans demander l'avis préalable de Bella. _

_- Montes je ne vais pas te manger. Tu conduis et moi je te montre la route, lui dis-je. _

_- Très bien. _

_Je lui fis un sourire espiègle alors qu'elle montait à mes côtés. Je lui indiquais la route toute simple qui menait au supermarché. Au cours de cet après-midi j''eus l'impression d'être ailleurs, d'être enfin moi. Je fus presque déçu quand vient le moment de nous séparer. Je repris une face froide, indifférente, en arrivant chez moi. _

_FIN DU FLASH BACK _

- Depuis je me sens moins renfermé sur moi-même, plus vivante, tu as réellement changé ma vie. Tu remplaces le vide causé par le départ de Kyle. Tu m'as faits redevenir la Rosalie souriant, épanouie que j'étais ! Jamais encore je ne m'étais confié comme ça ! C'est bien la première fois. Mais j'ai envie de changements ! Je me suis faite une promesse le jour de la mort de Kyle, allez au bout de mes rêves ! Et mon rêve a toujours été et resteras la danse, je tenter NYADA, voir Julliard ! Je veux m'épanouir, oublier les interdits ! Faire comme mon frère, cesser d'avoir peur de la réaction de mes parents ! Etre libre !

Je soufflais terminant enfin ma tirade. Jamais je ne m'étais autant confiée, mais je me sentais enfin bien. Vidée ! Ce poids qui me compressait la poitrine depuis tant de temps avait enfin disparus, des larmes de soulagement trop longtemps retenus dévalèrent mes joues. Bella, elle, était béate en larme tout comme moi. La seconde d'après elle me sautait dans les bras. Me serrant jusqu'à l'étouffement.

- Rosalie tu as traversé tant de choses. Jamais je ne pourrais avoir d'amie si chère, si courageuse, si battante que toi. Je ne te mérite pas !

- Nous étions faites pour nous rencontrer. Tu es comme ma sœur désormais ! Je veux tenter une école de danse, tu es toujours partante ?

- Toujours ! Nous serons deux, désormais nous ne formerons qu'un.

Je lui fis un sourire, essuyant mes larmes d'un revers de la main. Nous nous levâmes, alors que je regardais une dernière fois la falaise je fis demi-tour en murmurant.

- Au revoir Kyle, je t'aime.

* * *

Talaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Voilà l'histoire de Rosalie! ^^

C'était bien? Pas trop gnian gnian? Vos impressions? Dites moi tout ?


	10. Peinture et poudre blanche

**Réponses aux reviews : **

Emy-lysie : Oui. Comment Rosalie et Emmett vont-ils terminés ensemble ? ^^ Surprise, surprise ! Merci ! :))

Ari : Je vais essayer, avec les cours tout ça c'était pas trop simple ^^Merci

FlowerByFloweer : Effectivement pour Tanya c'est pour ce chap, du moins on la découvre un tout petit peu plus ^^ Je n'aime pas les clichés, je pense que ça se voit mdr. C'est pas la première fois qu'on me dit que j'arrives à faire passer quelque petites émotions, j'ai un peu de mal à y croire. Je ne pense pas que tu sois folle à vrai dire des reviews comme ça j'en voudrais tous les jours. Ta review m'a fait trés plaisir un gros bisous à toi ! ^^

Miss G : Rosalie et Emmett futur couple ? Grande question n'es-ce pas ? Et bien SURPRISE§ ^^ Merci

beatrice : Oui Rosalie n'a pas la meilleure des famille. Je pense que la question de son comportement ne se pose pus maintenant. ^^ Merci

aelita48 : Oui je tenais beaucoup à ce chapitre ! ^^ Merci

Lulu : Dark Emmett en marche ? Peut-etre ! ^^ Merci bisous

Jus de Carotte : Celui d'Alice arrivera bien après et entrainera beaucoup de choses. ^^ Je garde cela en suspend pour le monde, par soucis d'intrigue ! Sadique que je suis ^^ Merci à toi Bisous

Miss-carlotaA : Royce ? Nous verrons par la suite ! ^^ Merci bisous

lilouandlilly : Rho désolé de t'avoir faites pleurer !:/ Merci pour ta review en tout cas ! Bisous ^^

Merci à lei na, Manderline , Marshall, elo21, erika shoval , LFM'Ines, lili69, moi moi et moi, Linou2701, Galswinthe , lisouarras, cristalle et Grazie.

**Et oui je suis enfin de retour ! x) Désolé pour cette longue attente (cours, soucis de santé..) ca n'a pas aidé. En tout cas bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

_**POV BELLA **_

Je me garais sur le parking vide du lycée. Aujourd'hui j'avais mon premier jour de colle. Je sentais que ça allait être un peu tendu. Je n'avais pas encore revu Emmett depuis le diner catastrophique. Et je savais que nos retrouvailles ne seraient pas des plus tendres.

Je sortis de l'habitacle, me dirigeant vers le lycée. Je repensais à Charlie. Je l'avais eu au téléphone, juste avant de partir au lycée. Il voulait organiser un week-end, rien que lui, Emmett et moi. J'avais été folle de joie en l'apprenant et avais aussitôt accepté. Mais je sentais que les choses n'allaient pas être simples. Pas simple du tout… J'avais peur qu'Emmett le prenne mal refuse de venir, refuse que je vienne… Je désespérais à ce qu'un jour un lien frère/sœur se crée entre nous. Ca relevait quasiment de l'impossible. Il me hairait toujours, il fallait que je me fasse une raison. En allant à Forks jamais je ne me serais attendu à ce que ma vie ne se bouleverse de cette façon. Mais pour l'instant je ne préférais en garder que du positif, Charlie, Alice et Rosalie.

Ma Rosalie. Elle aussi avait un passé difficile. Son histoire m'avait vraiment touché. Je n'arrivais pas à cerner ses parents. Ils m'avaient encore plus cinglé que ma mère. C'est dire…

L'ambiance au lycée un samedi après-midi était comment dire…inexistante. Pas de sonnerie stridente, pas de bourdonnements sourds, pas de cris, pas de portes qui claquent. Nada ! Juste un silence pesant. J'entrais dans la salle des retenues m'attendant à trouver un surveillant. Et non raté Bella ! A la place j'avais droit à un Cullen, plus en forme que jamais. Assis à la place du surveillant, un sourire amusé sur le visage. Je fronçais les sourcils en entrant et en prenant place.

- Cullen je peux savoir ce que tu fiches à cette place !

Un éclair sadique passa dans son regard et j'eus soudain peur de comprendre. Devant mon air ahuris son sourire s'élargis.

- Non ? Dis-moi que c'est une blague ? Pas toi ?

- Et bien si Stewart ! Je suis ton surveillant pour les trois samedis à venir !

Je laissais retomber mon visage dans mes mains en bougonnant.

- Génial ma vie n'est rien d'autre qu'un enfer continuel.

- Oh non pas un enfer Stewart, ne met pas la charrue avant les bœufs voyons attend que je commence vraiment le jeu.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'un jeu, sifflais-je.

Il ne se départi pas de son sourire, au contraire celui-ci sembla s'agrandir.

- Aurais-tu peur Stewart ?

Un éclair de colère passa dans mes yeux.

- Moi peur ? Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Cullen, tu veux bien. Qui aurais peur d'un mollusque pareil franchement.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, alors que je croisais les bras guère ravie d'être coincé trois samedi après-midi avec lui.

- D'ailleurs qu'es-ce que tu fiches ici ? Comment ça se fait que tu nous surveille ?

- Et bien vois-tu Stewart au lycée il y a deux sortes de personnes. Les gens comme moi qui travaille toute leur scolarité dans le but d'améliorer le lycée et qui devienne président des élèves. Et les gens comme toi, une race de personnes sans gêne né pour semer le désordre et la discorde.

J'eus un rire mauvais en levant les yeux au ciel.

- N'inverse pas les rôles tu veux Cullen et viens en au fait. Je t'ai posé une simple question, je n'ai pas demandé une dissertation.

Il sembla à peine vexé par ce que j'avais dis, et fis comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendus pour reprendre. Ce garçon était épuisant.

- Et bien il s'avère que jeudi soir lors de la réunion des délégués, du président des élèves et du corps professoral que le sujet à dériver vers Swan le tyran et Stewart la nouvelle terreur du lycée.

Je rougis sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. J'étais tellement mal à l'aise d'avoir été collé, encore plus de m'être sauvé d'un cours. Il ne vit pas mon trouble et continua.

- Monsieur Gordon a donc demandé s'il y avait des gens assez aimable pour vous surveiller et vous donner une tâche à accomplir. Dans ma grande gentillesse et grandeur d'âme je me suis donc proposé.

Je roulais des yeux une nouvelle fois. Irrécupérable.

- Je ne te comprends pas Cullen, finis-je par dire.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il.

Mes doigts se mirent à frapper en rythme sur le bois de ma table alors que je reprenais.

- Et bien tu dis ne pas m'aimer, vouloir faire de ma vie un parfait enfer etc. Et pourtant tu te proposes pour rester coincé trois samedi après-midi dans le lycée avec Emmett et moi.

Il sembla mal à l'aise l'espace de quelque seconde, mais son air nonchalant et sûr de lui ne tarda pas à revenir.

- Stewart ne te prends pas pour le centre du monde. Je fais ça aussi pour mon dossier de facs, pour avoir une lettre de recommandation.

Tiens il tenait à ses études ? Et bien j'en apprenais de jours en jours sur lui. Et cela ne cessait de m'étonner. Pas si idiot que ça au bout du compte. Enfin si quand même il était quand même sortit avec Weber ! Voyant que je ne pourrais plus rien tirer de lui je changeais de sujet.

- Et que vas-tu nous faire faire ?

- Oh surprise ! Ne t'inquiète pas Stewart tes peines vont bientôt commencer. Enfin si ton _ami _arrive !

Je regardais ma montre, c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas très en avance. Il n'allait quand même pas sécher ? Et s'il se faisait renvoyer ? Déjà que nos rapports étaient compliqués alors si en plus de ça nous n'étions plus dans le même lycée… Et il n'allait quand même pas risquer de mettre sa scolarité ainsi en danger ? Cela faisait déjà un bon quart d'heure que la colle avait débuté.

- Il va arriver, dis-je d'un ton confiant.

- Et qu'en sais-tu ? Tu vas me dire que tu as un lien de télépathie avec ?

Soudain un bruit sourd provenant d'un moteur se fit entendre de l'extérieur. Aucun doute il s'agissait bien du bruit caractéristique de la voiture de Emmett. Je fis un sourire triomphant à Cullen, à la fois soulagé qu'Emmett soit là et contente d'avoir rabattus le caqué de ce premier.

- Pas besoin de lien de télépathie pour ça Cullen !

- Ah oui en effet on dirait que son tas de ferrailles bon pour la casse vient de se garer !

Je soupirais, me plongeant dans le calme, attendant que Emmett arrive. Ce qu'il fit cinq minutes plus tard. Les mains dans sa veste en cuir noir, la capuche son sweat-shirt rabattus sur sa tête, il avait mis une casquette et la visière ne laissait pas dévoiler grand-chose de son regard. Même si je vis qu'il avait une paire de lunette de soleil. Des lunettes de soleil ? A Forks ? A Forks en automne ? Quelque chose ne tournait pas vraiment rond. Mais je fus coupé dans ma contemplation de l'accoutrement d'Emmett par nul autre que Cullen.

- Swan tu crois que c'est un moulin ? Je te préviens si tu refais un samedi de plus, monsieur Gordon en sera informé et…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que pour toute réponse Emmett avait levé son majeur dans sa direction. Je ris intérieurement de l'expression de Cullen fasse à ce geste. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pus répliquer et que cela parte en je ne sais quelle dispute je me raclais la gorge.

- Tu veux quoi Stewart ?! beugla-t-il à mon encontre.

Je le fusillais du regard. Je n'étais pas son petit toutou, son Angela à qu'il pouvait mal parler à sa guise.

- Tu es peut-être notre surveillant pendant les trois prochains samedi Cullen, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de m'agresser de la sorte !

Il parut se radoucir et reprit d'une voix plus calme.

- Tu veux quoi ?

- On commence quand cette colle ? Non parce qu'à cette allure là…

- J'arrive et si on commence seulement maintenant il ne s'agit que de la faute d'idiot qui ne connaisse pas la ponctualité !

Il sortit de la salle pour faire je ne sais quoi. Alors que je me tournais vers Emmett qui se trouvait au fond de la salle. Un silence tenace commença à s'installer, ni lui, ni moi n'allions le briser. Je ne pouvais pas déchiffrer ses expression à cause de fichus paire de lunette. Je ne savais même pas s'il me regarder, ou si son regard était tourné ailleurs. Peut-être même avait-il les yeux fermé. Quoi qu'il en soit de peur qu'il me prenne pour une folle à le fixer comme ça je me retournais.

Cullen ne tarda pas à reparaitre, deux masses orange informe dans les mains.

- Qu'es-ce que c'est demandais-je ?

- Vos uniformes !

- Nos uniformes ? répétais-je.

- Oui Stewart c'est bien ce que j'ai dis. U-NI-FOR-MES ! Tu as un problème avec les mots à plus de trois syllabes ?

- Ferme là Cullen !

- Oh ma jolie, modère ton langage. N'oublie pas qui je suis aujourd'hui. Et n'oublie pas ton dossier pour la fac.

Il savait… Il n'oserait tout de même pas mettre mes rêves d'université en danger ? Je suis sur qu'il en serait capable cet idiot ! En tout cas ça eut le don de me faire taire !

Il posa son espèce de serpillère orange devant moi, et une autre devant Emmett.

- T'es sur que c'est un uniforme et pas une serpillère pour qu'on nettoie le lycée ?

- Stewart ! Il s'agit d'un tee-shirt de l'équipe du lycée. Vous en aurez besoin si vous ne voulez pas vous salir.

Je soulevais le bout de tissus et constatais qu'il s'agissait en effet d'un maillot de basket de l'équipe du lycée. Et le mien était au nom de Cullen. Je soupirais en me disant qu'il y avait encore l'une de ses idées tordues derrière tout ça.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? soupirais-je. Non parce que s'il s'agit de ramasser les déchets de la cour je me passerais de ta serpillère.

- Non il ne s'agit pas de ça. Maintenant suivez-moi on a assez perdu de temps.

Je levais et le suivis alors que Emmett nous suivais tout en grognant derrière nous. Visiblement, nous n'allions pas nous expliquer aujourd'hui. Cullen nous conduit à l'extérieur. Et là je compris immédiatement ce que j'allais devoir faire. En effet nous étions sur le grand mur de la cour qui était tagué de toute part. Deux gros pots de peinture, avec les pinceaux adéquates nous attendait. Nous allions devoir le repeindre…

- Bon je pense que vous avez compris ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Les agents d'entretiens devaient s'en charger, mais j'ai gentiment proposé que vous le fassiez à leur place.

Je le fusillais du regard. Je retirais ma veste, la posait devant Cullen qui c'était sagement assis sur une table qu'il avait préparé pour nous surveiller. J'enfilais son immonde maillot et jetais un œil à Emmett. Celui-ci retira son sweat et sa veste, ne restant qu'en tee-shirt je pus voir une fois de plus qu'il avait une imposante musculature. Je revins sur Terre en entendant Cullen se raclait la gorge et je me mis au travail. Je plongeais mon pinceau dans l'épais liquide blanc et me mis à peindre à coté de mon frère. Sauf que celui-ci s'arrêta net. Il attrapa mon pot de peinture et le mit une dizaine de mètre plus loin. Me faisant comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas que je peigne à côté de lui. Je commençais à en avoir assez de son comportement !

Surtout que la rancune et la haine qu'il avait pour moi je ne l'avais aucunement recherché ! J'étais tout comme lui une victime de l'histoire. La véritable coupable était Renée et il n'avait pas l'air de le comprendre.

Je me remis à la tache tachant d'ignorer les deux garçons avec moi. Sauf que je finis rapidement par me rendre compte que je ne pouvais peindre que la moitié du mur, j'étais beaucoup trop petite pour le reste. Je me tournais vers Cullen, et vis que celui-ci avait le regard perdu dans nul autre que mes fesses.

- Je ne te dérange pas Cullen ? dis-je sarcastique.

Il revint sur Terre et au lieu d'être gêné il affichait un sourire moqueur.

- Non vas-y tu peux continuer. Mais si tu peux juste te tourner un peu plus vers moi ça me faciliterais un peu la chose. J'ai le cou fragile tu comprends.

Je lui adressais mon majeur pour toute réponse, puis je tirais un peu sur son maillot de basket qui était assez long pour recouvrir mes fesses. Son idée aller se retourner contre lui.

- Cullen je ne peux pas peindre plus haut.

- Si tu peux, dit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

- Non je ne peux pas tu vois bien que je suis trop petite.

Il s'attendait à quoi ? A ce que j'ai une poussée de croissance soudaine ? Que la chenille d'Alice au pays des merveilles vienne m'amener un bout de champignon magique ? Mais non, au lieu de ça il me jeta un trousseau de clé.

- Dans la salle des agents d'entretien il y a un escabeau !

Je ramassais de mauvaise humeur ses clés et partit chercher l'escabeau en question.

* * *

_**POV EDWARD **_

Cette fille me rendait littéralement fou ! Tout en elle m'attirait chaque fois un peu plus. Ses mimiques, sa beauté, sa façon de me tenir tête. Surtout ce dernier point, je n'étais pas habitué à ça et cela me plaisait. Enfin une fille avec du répondant, pas une à mes pieds sans que j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose. Bella était un peu devenu comme un objectif pour moi. La fille que je voulais. Celle avec qui j'avais envie de sortir. Et moi Edward Cullen allait sortir avec Bella Swan et ceci avant la fin de l'année ! C'est pourquoi jeudi quand avait eu lieu la réunion du conseil du lycée j'avais sauté sur l'occasion.

_FLASH BACK _

_Monsieur Gordon observait une liasse de document devant lui puis il se tourna vers nous visiblement il allait nous parler d'une dernière chose avant de clore cette réunion. _

_- Bien avant que nous nous quittions j'aimerais parler d'un dernier souci. Comme vous le savez monsieur Swan et mademoiselle Stewart ont trois samedi après-midi de travaux d'intérêt généraux à remplir pour cause d'un comportement inadmissible. Sauf que le lycée étant fermé habituellement ces jours-là, j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour les surveiller. _

_Surveiller Bella ? Etre presque totalement seul avec elle ? J'avais ma chance de la faire craquer pour moi ! _

_- Moi ! m'exclamais-je aussitôt. _

_Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi, étonnés devant ma fougue. Je toussotais avant de reprendre. _

_- Je veux dire que je serais ravi de vous aider Monsieur Gordon. _

_- C'est vraiment très gentil à vous monsieur Cullen. Peu de jeunes de votre âge serait prêt à sacrifier leur samedi après-midi pour faire le surveillant. _

_- Ça sera un plaisir pour moi. _

_- Bien, vous pourrez donc choisir leur punition. _

_- J'ai déjà mon idée en tête monsieur. _

_FIN DU FLASH BACK _

Voilà comment j'en étais venu à les surveiller. Mais je me demandais si c'était vraiment une bonne idée finalement. Car Bella avait l'air beaucoup pus intéressé par Musclor que par moi ! Il ne s'agissait pas de jalousie, juste de l'agacement. Et puis je n'aimais pas que l'on tourne autour de ce qui m'appartenait. D'accord Bella n'était pas un objet et ne m'appartenait pas. Mais ça ne changeait rien quand même ! Et puis il y avait aussi des avantages, je pouvais la regarder tranquillement sans qu'elle puisse me voir. Bon ok elle avait fini par me prendre et à cacher ses formes avec ce stupide tee-shirt mais j'avais quand même pus en profiter un peu avant. Mais qu'es-ce que j'aimais la voir avec ce maillot. Pas pour son esthétique. Le orange et la forme difforme de celui-ci n'était pas ce qui allait le mieux à Bella. Mais pour le fait qu'il y ait mon nom derrière. On aurait dit un peu ma petit-ami portant mes affaires de sport.

Mon regard se posa sur Emmett, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre son rythme de travail. D'un coup il y mettait une énergie monstre et puis tout retombé dans la minute et là il devenait très lent. Incompréhensible.

J'entendis soudain un gros boom. Je soupirais. Bella… Qu'avait-elle fait ? Je me levais pour la rejoindre dans la réserve. Elle s'y trouvait accroupis entrain de ramasser des bidons de javel.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Stewart ?

- Je ramasse ce que j'ai faits tomber, ça ne se voit pas ! siffla-t-elle.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Comment peut-on être aussi maladroit que toi !

Je mis une calle pour que la porte ne se referme pas sur nous et que nous soyons coincés dans la pièce. Et vint l'aider à ramasser ce qu'elle avait fait tomber.

- Edward Cullen qui vient m'aider ! Quel honneur ai-je ! s'exclama-t-elle sarcastique.

- Tu arriverais à vivre sans tes sarcasmes Stewart ?

- Et toi sans les tiens ? répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- Non.

Je plaçais le dernier bidon de javel avant de me relever. Sauf qu'elle se releva au même moment nos corps se frôlèrent. Je ravalais ma salive avec difficulté alors que nos visages n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres. Je n'avais qu'une envie l'embrasser fougueusement. Gouter une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres. Mais elle brisa le contact en se reculant d'un coup, elle rougit instantanément.

- Tu peux m'aider, souffla-t-elle doucement en pointant du doigts l'escabeau en fer.

- Oui.

Je le décrochais du mur et le portais dehors avant de le posais à l'endroit où Bella peignait. Je me rassis encore un peu troublé parce qu'il venait de se passer. Mon regard se posa sur Emmett, qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'allumer sa cigarette et de fumer en pleine retenue.

- Je ne te dérange pas trop Swan.

- Si beaucoup, si tu pouvais te casser ça me faciliterais la vie.

Je le fusillais du regard et me levais d'un bon.

- Eteins moi ça ! dis-je.

Je vis que Bella suivait notre échange, inquiète. Elle avait reposé son pinceau et suivait la conversation. Emmett ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de tout simplement éclater de rire, avant de me recracher une bouffée de cigarette en plein visage.

- Comme tu es ridicule Cullen. Tu te caches dans un personnage que tu n'es pas !

- Dis celui qui se cache derrière de la drogue.

- Ferme là tu ne sais rien !

- Toi non plus, crachais-je.

Il fit sembla d'être profondément choqué, portant une main à son cœur.

- Mille pardons Cullen, je ne savais pas que tu avais une vie difficile. Ta mère a oublié de te reprendre tes céréales favorites. Je comprends ça doit être dur à encaisser !

Je pointais mon doigt vers lui.

- Ne parle pas de ma mère !

Mon regard s'assombrit aussitôt.

- Sinon tu vas me faire quoi.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je suis capable !

Il eut un rire mauvais avant de me pousser.

- Et bien montre-moi tes talents !

Je le repoussais aussitôt.

- C'est ça que tu veux ! Que l'on se batte ?

Bella accourut, totalement paniqué.

- Stop ! Ne vous battez pas !

Et sans qu'elle n'ait rien fait, Swan l'attrapas par le col de son tee-shirt et la plaqua contre le mur heureusement une partie qu'il n'avait pas encore repeint.

- Toi Stewart tu te mêles de ton cul ! T'es rien pour moi ! Absolument rien ! Donc tu la ferme et tu dégages de ma vie ! CASSE TOI ? T'as compris là ? Où ce n'est pas assez fort.

J'attrapais Emmett et le détachais de Bella.

- Ne la touche pas !

Il eut un rictus avant de dire.

- Depuis quand tu l'as défends !

- Je ne suis pas assez idiot, pour laisser quelqu'un frapper une fille ! lui crachais-je.

- Puisque tu te dévoue si gentiment c'est toi que je vais cogner !

Je n'eus le temps de rien faire qu'il brandit son poing vers moi, je me préparais à recevoir sauf, que je ne reçus rien. Non mais Bella si. Elle c'était mise devant moi et avait reçu le coup à ma place. Elle avait volé quelques mètres plus loin. Je me retournais et collais mon poing dans la figure de con ! Ses lunettes étaient tombées et j'étais resté sous le choc de son visage. Ses yeux… Ils étaient vitreux et ses pupilles totalement dilatés. Ils étaient soulignés par de larges cernes violettes. Il avait pris quelque chose et ça n'était certainement pas du Cannabis. Je n'eus le temps de rien faire qu'il ramassa ses affaires et partis.

Je revins soudain à la raison et courus vers Bella qui était assise au sol.

- Ça va ?

- Tu t'en inquiète depuis quand ? fit-elle.

Il n'y avait pas de colère dans ses propos, juste de l'étonnement. J'ignorais ses propos, je ne pouvais pas lui dire… Je relevais son visage vers moi, pour voir ce qu'elle avait. Sa pommette gauche était rouge vive et commençait un peu à gonfler. Un léger filet de sang s'échapper de son nez. J'attrapais un paquet de mouchoir dans la poche arrière de son jean et tapotais son nez. Ses grands yeux chocolat me scrutaient. Et je savais que ce regard allait me hantait un moment désormais. Je me relevais et lui tendis ma main pour qu'elle se relève. Elle fronça les sourcils et l'attrapa, visiblement étonné par mon comportement. Oh Bella si tu savais comment je m'étonnais aussi !

- Viens on va à l'infirmerie j'ai les clés !

- Ça ira, ce n'est quasiment rien, dit-elle.

- Quasiment rien ! Stewart ta pommette est entrain d'enfler !

- Allez à l'infirmerie.

- Bien, reste là j'arrive.

Elle hocha la tête alors que je courrais vers le gymnase.

* * *

**_POV BELLA_**

Je m'assis sur la chaise qu'avait délaissée Edward. Je tentais de me calmer, mais en vain. J'étais encore trop choqué par ce qui venait de se passer. Mes mains tremblaient sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Je tentais de me contrôler. Je soufflais et inspirais calmement. Mais à chaque fois je le revoyais me plaquer sauvagement contre le mur. Me hurler ces atroces paroles à la figure. Et puis ses yeux quand il avait perdu ses lunettes… Son regard m'avait tellement ébranlé. Ses pupilles dilatés, ses yeux vitreux. Et cet éclair qui y était passé… Cet éclair de folie, de haine à mon encontre. En y repensant mes tremblements se firent plus violent. Je ne pus empêcher des larmes de s'échapper de mes yeux. Non, je ne pouvais pas pleurer ! Pas devant Cullen ! J'essuyais mes yeux avec la manche de mon pull, je grimaçais quand je frôlais ma pommette. Il y avait été rudement fort…

Cullen ne tarda pas à revenir une sacoche dans les mains. J'étais perturbé par son comportement aujourd'hui. Il n'était pas froid, mauvais. Juste taquin et même gentil. Il m'avait même défendus devant Emmett, je me demande d'où venait ce revirement.

Il ouvrit la sacoche alors que je le questionnais du regard.

- C'est la sacoche de secours qu'il y a dans le gymnase.

Il sortit un tube blanc et commença à appliquer la pommade délicatement. Je frissonnais sous son contact.

- Je te fais mal ?

- Non vas-y continue, dis-je d'une petite voix.

Il ne m'avait pas fait mal non ! Je réagissais étrangement à son contact, il me troublait de plus en plus. Comme lorsque nous étions dans la réserve. Edward Cullen était un bien drôle de personnage.

- Monsieur Gordon sera prévenu lundi à la première heure !

- Ne fais pas ça.., tentais-je.

- Il est venu complètement droguer, il a fumé pendant sa colle, il t'a frappé, il nous a insulté… Il te faut quoi de plus ? !

Je vis son regard s'assombrirent. L'avais-je blessé ?

- Laisse-lui une dernière chance. S'il te plait. Ne dit rien à Gordon pour cette fois.

Alors que j'attendais qu'il me réponde il se contenta de dire.

- Tu peux partir.

- Pardon ? demandais-je choqué.

- Il est 16h tu peux t'en aller !

Son ton de glace me secoua, ses orbes froids comme le marbre me transpercèrent. Encore une fois il était d'humeur changeante.

- Mais il reste encore la peinture à ranger et…

- Je le ferais, maintenant pars !

Je retirais d'un geste énervé son maillot de basket et le jetais à ses pieds, le fusillant du regard au passage. J'attrapais ma veste et le plantais au plein milieu de la cour. Quel idiot ! Décidément je ne cernerais jamais Edward Cullen !

Je ne pus même pas faire un crochet chez moi, je devais allez travailler aujourd'hui j'avais mon premier jour à la boutique. Je n'avais pas la tête à ça. En vérité je n'avais la tête à rien, mes pensées se baladaient entre mon frère le toxicomane et Edward le Lunatique. Je montais le son de la musique pour tenter d'oublier. Oui, oublier l'espace de quelques minutes, quelques heures. De m'aérer la tête sinon elle allait exploser. Je finis par arriver devant la librairie, je trouvais une place non loin et m'empressais de la rejoindre car il commençait à pleuvoir.

Quand je poussais la porte, je fus accueilli par Tanya souriante.

- Salut Bella.

- Bonjour Tanya.

Je lui rendis son sourire, cette fille avait l'air pleine de vie et elle m'avait tout de suite bonne impression.

- C'est moi qui vais t'aider à t'acclimater à la librairie aujourd'hui.

- D'accord.

- Voici ton badge du magasin. Ici pas d'uniforme.

Je pris le badge en forme de livre où il était écrit Isabella et je l'accrochais à mon tee-shirt. Je la suivis au fond du magasin vers une salle où il était indiqué « Interdit au public ». Il s'agissait en fait d'une petite salle avec un porte manteau, un petit coin cafetière, gâteau. Et une grande table.

- Ici c'est un peu la salle de pause. SI jamais tu as besoin de revoir ton planning, il sera affiché chaque semaine ici.

J'hochais la tête et elle me montrait une grande pancarte.

- Ce sont les codes pour les livres, pour t'aider à les ranger en rayon. Chaque de chaque rayon est d'abord classé thème à savoir si c'est une bd, un roman, un manuel ect.. Ensuite par tranches d'age, enfants, adolescents, adultes. Puis par genre romance, polar, science fiction. Puis par auteur d'Alexie à Wright, puis les livres des différents auteurs par ordre alphabétique. Tu as compris ?

- Oui je devrais m'en sortir.

- Bien. De toute manière tout est rappelé sur l'autre pancarte. Pour les codes tu verras c'est très simple et ça va te faire gagner un temps fou. La personne qui a fait la réserve avant toi aura mis une pastille sur chaque ouvrage. Par exemple tu peux voir sur l'affiche que le vert c'est pour Fantasy, rose pour Romantique. Et ainsi de suite.

- C'est assez simple.

- Effectivement et puis tu verras avec le temps tu ne regarderas même plus pastilles. Suis moi je vais te montrer la réserve.

Je la suivis vers une pièce situé à l'opposé.

- Alors ici c'est la réserve. Tout le nécessaire pour le rayon papeterie y est stocké. Il y a aussi tous les cartons de nouveau livre, on en reçoit une dizaine chaque mois. Comme tu peux le voir on vient tout juste d'en recevoir. Normalement la réception se fait en milieu de moi. Juste après la première quinzaine. Donc pour mettre en rayon c'est simple. Tu ouvres un carton et tu suis les règles que je t'ai montrées pour le rangement.

- D'accord j'ai compris.

- Super. Ensuite pour le coin papeterie. C'est aussi facile, chaque soir avant la fermeture tu vérifies ce qu'il faut ravitailler et tu remets en rayons.

- Ok.

Nous sortîmes de la réserve et elle se dirigea vers la caisse.

- Tu t'es déjà servi d'une caisse enregistreuse ?

- Oui, au magasin de musique.

- Tu sais te servir de la machine pour les cartes bancaires ?

- Oui.

- On va faire un essai.

Nous procédâmes à l'essai, que je réussis et je m'en sortis. C'était un peu comme le vélo, ça ne s'oubliais pas. Elle me montra le registre des bon de commandes pour les livres, m'expliqua comment marché les cartes fidélités et me donna ma première mission. Je devais passer dans les rayons et vérifier que tout était bien en ordre et ranger si nécessaires. Alors que je faisais ma tournée, j'entendis du bruit dans le rayons livres de cuisine que j'avais crus vide jusqu'à lors. Des gloussements entrecoupés de bruit que je ne saurais décrire. Je passais ma tête et tombais sur un couple en plein ravalement de façades. J'écarquillais les yeux, j'allais faire demi-tour mais je poussais un cri à demi étouffer quand je vis que Tanya était derrière moi. Elle fusillait le couple du regard.

- Kate ! Garett ! Vous n'avez pas bientôt terminé !

Le couple se détacha tout de suite je vis Kate rouler des yeux.

- Bella voici des deux autres collègues, qui passent plus de temps à bécoter qu'à travailler. Ma sœur Kate et son copain Garett.

- Enchanté, dis-je.

Ils me sourirent et me saluèrent chaleureusement.

- Bienvenue dans l'équipe Bella ! me dit Kate.

- Merci, lui dis-je en souriant.

- J'espère que tu vas calmer Tanya, un vrai dragon quand elle s'y met !

Tanya lui mit une tape sur le crane avant de repartir travailler.

Ma première journée se déroula plutôt calmement et me permit de faire descendre la pression dus à tout ça. Je dis au revoir à tout le monde et regagnais ma BMW.

* * *

_**POV EMMETT**_

Je garais ma Chevrolet près du square, il faisait nuit noir sur Port Angeles. Je me dirigeais vers le fond du square, c'était un peu notre lieu de rencontre à moi et à mes amis. L'endroit où l'on riait, où l'on se shootait, où l'on buvait. Aujourd'hui il y avait Jacob, Paul, Embry, Sam et Jared. Depuis que je les ai avais rencontrés j'avais découvert un autre monde. Un monde de fête et de joies continuelles. Une vie où tous vos problèmes disparaissaient avec seulement un peu d'herbe.

Lorsque j'arrivais Embry me balança une bouteille de bière. Je les saluais tous et m'assis à côté de Jack, celui-ci riait comme une madeleine. Je bus une gorgée de bière avant de demander.

- Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ?

Les rires augmentèrent.

- C'est Sam ! finit par me dire Embry. Monsieur Uley veut arrêter la drogue. Plus de poupoudre magique pour lui.

Sam le fusilla du regard. Quant à moi je fronçais les sourcils, c'était surement le plus accro de nous tous.

- C'est quoi cette pulsion Sam ? questionnais-je.

- Samy chérie va être papa, s'esclaffa Jacob.

Mais ça ne fit pas rire Sam qui lui balança de la bière sur Jacob, sans toucher sa cible.

- Je me casse ! siffla Sam.

Il partit sans meme dire au revoir.

- Le futur papa à pas beaucoup d'humour ! s'exclama Paul.

- Vous croyez qu'il va réussir à arrêter ? dis-je.

- Aucun moyen ! fit Jacob.

Je méditais cette question. Ça allait être très dur pour Sam. Embry mit fin à mes pensées en criant.

- Bon mes gars et si on sniffer un petit rail !

J'éclatais de rire à la suite des autres. Cette soirée allez être encore très bonne.

* * *

_**POV BELLA **_

J'étais totalement atterré en lisant le dernier mail que j'avais reçu. Un mail de René.

_Salut Bella !_

_Je suis en pleine tournée de baseball avec Phil. Vu que tu ne donnes plus de nouvelles je suis parti avec lui. Nous en avons pour toute la saison ! J'espère qu'on se verra quand Phil aura fini ses matchs !_

_Bisous, Maman._

Même si je n'avais aucune envie de la voir. Sa réaction me dégoutait. Ca n'était pas la réaction d'une mère. C'était la réaction d'une femme qui devenait une totale étrangère à mes yeux. Une irresponsable sans cœur…

* * *

**Et voilà ! La suite au prochain chapitre ! ^^**

**Je vais essayer de l'écrire rapidement ! Disons que je posterais surement avant le 31 juillet ! ^^ Si je suis à jour sur les autres fic.**

**Une petite review ? S'vouplait ! ^^**

**Bisous bisous mes twitfans ! ^^**


End file.
